Esposa de Conveniencia
by Yuu-Yuuki
Summary: Cuando Kagome estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar a su hermana gemela tomando su lugar por unos pocos días. Todo parecía muy simple, pero el prometido de su hermana no se tomó demasiado bien el haber sido engañado. Sesshomaru Taisho era un hombre orgulloso y estaba decidido a castigar a Kagome. Él necesitaba una esposa obediente y conveniente, ¡y Kagome parecía la candidata perfecta!
1. chapter 1

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen sino a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

 **Esta obra pertenece a KIM LAWRENCE, ha sido adaptada y modificada por mí**

 **_**

 **Los personajes utilizados pueden contener Ooc.**

 **Los personajes son todos humanos, la trama se ubica en un universo alternativo.**

 **_**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Kagome POV**

La librería no era un eufemismo para designar un par de estanterías, pensó Kagome al, contemplar la impresionante estancia llena de libros. La habitación, al igual que el resto de la casa, hablaba de dinero. Con una mirada experta, contempló los cuadros que colgaban de la pared forrada de madera de roble, mostraban un gusto exquisito y fondos ilimitados. Ahora que el mayordomo se había retirado, aprovechó la ocasión para familiarizarse con el ambiente que, al parecer, debía acabarle siendo familiar.

Se sintió culpable. La lógica le decía que era una tontería, que aunque su hermana gemela tenía el cabello completamente negro, ella lo tenía con brillos azulados, y que ella tenía un pecho ligeramente más generoso que el de su hermana, ni siquiera sus padres podían distinguirlas, sin necesidad de ver a los ojos de sus hijas, las cuales eran de un negro y azul respectivamente.

La noche anterior la idea le había parecido difícil de llevar a cabo con éxito, pero ahora casi no podía controlar las ganas de darse media vuelta y salir de allí corriendo. Debería haberse negado a seguir el plan de Kikyo, pero su hermana la había convencido con una mezcla de chantaje sentimental y encanto.

Por los motivos que fueran y a pesar de que el sentido común le aconsejara no hacerlo, había accedido a formar parte de ese ridículo engaño: fingir ser su hermana durante unos días.

Al enterarse, casi por accidente, de que su hermana se había prometido, se quedó perpleja; pero descubrir que además no tenía intención alguna de casarse con otro hombre que no fuera su novio, la dejó absolutamente atónita... ¡Incluso teniendo en cuenta el estilo de vida enloquecido de su hermana! Como se habían criado separadas, nunca habían tenido oportunidad de sustituirse la una a la otra, como otros gemelos hacían, y Kagome siempre había echado de menos eso en su niñez, al igual que otras muchas cosas.

¿Pero esto? Lo que su hermana le había pedido no era un juego inocente.

Le ayudaría conocer algo sobre el carácter de ese hombre con el que se suponía iba a casarse, además de los mínimos detalles que su gemela le había dado, detalles que no le servirían de nada. Kikyo había descrito a Sesshomaru Taisho como un hombre extraño, casi siniestro. Se puso una mano en el estómago, donde se le había formado un nudo por la tensión nerviosa.

-En ese caso, Kiky, ¿por qué accediste a casarte con él? -le había preguntado Kagome el día anterior.

Los ojos de su hermana, tan diferentes al de ella, separados y ligeramente rasgados, lo que confería a los delicados rasgos de su rostro un aspecto exótico, se agrandaron enormemente.

-¿Que por qué, Kagome? Porque me pareció una buena idea.

Los sentimientos de Kagome por su hermana, una mezcla de exasperación y cariño, en esta ocasión se inclinaron hacia lo primero.

-No me mires así, Kagome. Tenías que haber estado allí. Era la fiesta más aburrida que puedes imaginarte, y cuando él llegó... Bueno, deberías haber visto a las mujeres que había ahí, todas se lo comieron con los ojos; y él se fijó en mí -Kikyo suspiró-. Puede ser encantador cuando quiere y, al principio, pensé que le había gustado. Me sentí muy halagada.

Kagome recordó la tensión nerviosa que notó en su hermana mientras ésta continuaba.

-Las cosas rodaron después de aquello. Papá estaba encantado pensando en las ventajas que le proporcionaría estar emparentado con Sesshomaru Taisho, y el pobre de Aku no hacía más que darme largas porque tiene esa estúpida idea de que no es suficientemente rico para mí. Me pareció que, si me comprometía con alguien, Aku recuperara el sentido común. Y Sesshomaru necesitaba una esposa por la cláusula del testamento, así que no era que yo le gustara.

-Me parece una locura comprometerte con un hombre estando enamorada de otro -la frivolidad de Kikyo, espejo de la de su madre, no sorprendió a Kagome-. Supongo que no le has dado motivos a Aku para dudar de tu fidelidad, ¿o sí?

El suspiro de Kikyo al hablar de Sesshomaru Taisho había hecho que Kagome se cuestionara si su hermana gemela había sido completamente honesta al decir que no sentía nada por él.

-Aku es diferente a todos los demás, Kagome, en serio -insistió Kikyo-. Le dejé muy claro que no me entusiasmaba su idea de esperar a ganar su primer millón antes de casarnos. El problema de Aku es que, a veces, es muy tradicional. Se me ocurrió que acceder a casarme con Sesshomaru le pondría celoso y así se olvidaría de esos tontos principios.

-Pues parece que ha funcionado -había comentado Kagome.

La coqueta sonrisa de Kikyo estaba teñida de una desesperación que Kagome no habla visto nunca en su hermana.

-Sí, pero ahora el problema es Sesshomaru.

-No, el problema es cómo deshacerse de él, ¿no?

Por algún motivo desconocido, su hermana pareció encontrar la respuesta de Kagome increíblemente divertida.

-No lo entiendes, Kagome, tú no conoces a Sesshomaru. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo son dos días de tu vida,

Kagome. Lo significa todo para mí. Quizá esté equivocada y a Sesshomaru no le importe que lo dejen, pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo tratándose de mi futuro... y del de Aku. Si algo le ocurriese a Aku por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaría. Se trata sólo de una medida de precaución.

Kagome no se sintió muy comprensiva respecto a tan melodramática afirmación.

-Por el amor de Dios, Kikyo, no creo que ese hombre vaya a atacar a Aku.

-No, desde luego. Me temo que haría algo más sutil, pero igualmente perjudicial -respondió su hermana misteriosamente-. Ni siquiera tiene que enterarse de que tú no eres yo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguirle el juego y dejarle cuando ya no pueda hacer daño.

La culpabilidad que Kagome sentía aumentó al repasar el razonamiento tan peculiar de su hermana. Se mirase como se mirara, se trataba de engañar a un hombre que, por lo que ella sabía, le había propuesto a Kikyo el matrimonio. Una ruptura limpia y tajante era lo correcto, y eso fue lo que le pidió a su hermana que hiciera. Era innecesario mantener las falsas esperanzas de Sesshomaru Taisho. Pero, al final, Kagome había accedido con desgana.

El plan le parecía increíblemente complicado y excesivo, pero Kikyo no se contentó con menos.

Casada y con el océano Atlántico de por medio era la única forma de que Kikyo se sintiera segura, y para conseguirlo había solicitado la ayuda de Kagome. ¿Y qué alternativa tenía ésta? Sólo dos: abandonar a su hermana o engañar a un inocente desconocido. Por otra parte, si era tan horrible como Kikyo había dado a entender, no era tan inocente.

Unas voces la sacaron de sus distraídos pensamientos, y el ruido de cristales al romperse y un grito de mujer la hicieron contener otro grito.

Instintivamente, fue a prestar ayuda. Lanzó un gruñido cuando los tacones, los tacones de su hermana, elegantes pero no diseñados para la velocidad, la hicieron tropezarse con la alfombra que decoraba el suelo de mármol. La cautela le dijo que retrocediese, pero al oír el llanto de una mujer decidió continuar adelante. Ninguno de los dos ocupantes del cuarto de estar notaron su aparición.

Allí, vio a una joven enfundada en un vestido de noche que, a los pies de un hombre alto, se incorporaba hasta quedar pegada a él.

-Pero Sesshomaru, cariño, sé que me amas. ¡No soy demasiado joven! -la voz subió en crescendo-. Si tienes que casarte, ¿por qué no te casas conmigo en vez de con esa estúpida criatura?

-Cálmate, Rin -el hombre se deshizo de los dos brazos que le rodeaban el cuello-. Este matrimonio sólo es un asunto de conveniencia, como tú bien sabes. Las chicas que se casan a los diecisiete acaban arrepintiéndose, cielo; sobre todo, si sus maridos tienen treinta y cinco.

-¡Todo el mundo espera que te cases conmigo! -gritó ella con voz estridente-. Si tu abuelo hubiera esperado un poco para morir, yo sería mayor de edad y no tendrías que casarte con esa snob.

-Estoy seguro de que mi abuelo habría aguantado un poco de haber sabido lo inconveniente que iba a ser para ti, querida.

En ese momento, él volvió la cabeza y Kagome vio que sus palabras iban acompañadas de una cínica y paternalista sonrisa. ¡Y también notó otras cosas!

Kagome contuvo la respiración. Su hermana le había dicho que era guapo, pero no había imaginado que lo fuera tanto. De repente, ese hombre le recordó a un caballero medieval tallado en madera que -había visto en una iglesia de niña: el mismo rostro de ángulos pronunciados y unos ojos con los que había soñado.

Sin embargo, estos ojos no eran madera muerta, sino vivos y muy dorados, como los rayos del sol en el verano. El sentimiento que le provocara que su prometida, presenciase aquella escena podía ser cualquier cosa, menos remordimiento, y Kagome se indignó por su hermana. La simpatía que había sentido por aquel hombre se evaporo, era imposible considerarle una víctima. Además, le había oído llamar a su matrimonio un asunto de conveniencia.

-Vaya, estoy muy solicitado esta mañana -la sonrisa que curvó sus sensuales labios no mostraba calor humano ni el humor irónico que Kagome había notado hacía unos momentos.

Los ojos de ese hombre le recorrieron el cuerpo, enfundado en las caras y ceñidas ropas de Kikyo, con una expresión que la enfureció.

-Creo que he venido en un momento inoportuno y... -Cierto -las cejas de él se arquearon mientras Kagome enrojecía y bajaba los ojos.

Kikyo nunca se sonrojaba, se recordó Kagome a si misma, sintiéndose incómoda e insegura bajo esa penetrante mirada.

-¡Tú! -la chica se volvió con gesto melodramático, aunque Kagome estaba segura de que las emociones que proyectaba eran sinceras.

La joven tenía un rostro bonito que aún conservaba redondos los contornos de la boca. Sacudió una melena de cabello castaño y miró a Kagome furiosa, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. El rímel le corría por las mejillas maquilladas.

-¡Te odio! exclamó la chica.

Avanzo un paso y Kagome se dio cuenta de sus intenciones demasiado tarde, no pudo evitar la bofetada.

-Rin, pídele disculpas a mi prometida -ordenó él con dureza, pronunciando cada palabra despacio y marcadamente-. ¡Ahora mismo! Te estás comportando como una niña mimada. Y otra cosa, tienes un aspecto absurdo con esa ropa de noche. Te sugiero que vayas a lavarte la cara, pareces una máscara de Hallowen.

El sarcasmo estaba destinado a insultar a la adolescente, y Kagome vio que había cumplido su objetivo.

-¡Los odio a los dos y prefiero morir antes que disculparme! -gritó la joven mientras salía precipitadamente de la estancia.

-Has sido extremadamente cruel -observó Kagome críticamente.

A pesar del dolor que sentía en la parte izquierda del rostro, recordaba la intensidad de las emociones de la adolescente y le dio pena.

-Pero efectivo.

Kagome apretó los labios con desaprobación. -Podías haber sido un poco más suave.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de él en el rostro.

-Teniendo en cuenta que Rin ha sido de todo menos suave, me sorprende que no quieras su sangre -comentó él reflexivamente.

La ligera presión de los dedos de Sesshomaru le hicieron alzar el rostro, los ojos de él estaban fijos en sus cabellos negros como la seda. Sesshomaru, que tenía el ceño fruncido permanentemente, arrugo aún más la frente antes de que sus miradas se encontrasen.

No podía haberse dado cuenta, pensó Kagome mientras reprimía el impulso de seguir el ejemplo de la joven... ¿cómo se llamaba... Rin? ¿Se suponía que ya la conocía? Al momento, se dio cuenta de que el plan de su hermana tenía muchos fallos, y ella había sido una idiota al sucumbir a sus ruegos.

No era sólo la presencia física de ese hombre lo que le preocupaba, sino lo que vislumbraba bajo esa máscara de urbanidad y buen gusto: una crueldad casi primitiva en su intensidad. El nudo en él, estómago se acentuó mientras se veía sometida a aquella mirada.

-Todos hemos sido jóvenes -forzó la risa estridente de su hermana, la que sonaba tan atractiva en Kikyo, pero sonó como un graznido.

-¿Tanto tiempo hace de eso?

La voz de Sesshomaru tenía una textura aterciopelada. Era como el chocolate amargo, demasiado rico para su sencillo paladar.

-No sabía que te gustaran las niñas de colegio, Sesshomaru -se relajó un poco al utilizar la clase de diálogo que era tan natural en su hermana.

Si la descripción que Kikyo había hecho de él era precisa, Sesshomaru no debía hacer discriminaciones respecto a las mujeres. Probablemente fuese la clase de rompecorazones que se merecía una lección. Kikyo lo había descrito como un hombre amoral.

-No me casaría contigo si así fuese, ¿no te parece? -contestó él arqueando una ceja con gesto cínico.

Sesshomaru alzó la barbilla y sus cabellos platinados se echaron hacia atrás hasta rozarle el oscuro cuello de la chaqueta del traje.

-No soy tan mayor -respondió Kagome enfadada.

-Y tampoco has sido nunca tan joven, ¿verdad? -dijo Sesshomaru retirando la mano del rostro de Kagome, para alivio de ella.

Le sorprendía que el contacto físico con él le hubiera repelido tanto. Quizá fuese porque estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la tocase con calor, pero no había calor en ese hombre. Ella frunció el ceño al alzar la cabeza para contemplar los ahora austeros rasgos de él.

-Todos hemos sido así de jóvenes, aunque puede que no tan desinhibidos -dijo Kagome lentamente, incómoda cuando él le devolvió la mirada.

-Por lo que he oído, tú puedes ser especialmente, y a menudo en público, desinhibida.

«Piensa como Kikyo», se dijo Kagome enfadada consigo misma. La prensa había recogido las hazañas de su hermana desde su adolescencia.

-Pobre niña, ¿no habrás hecho algo para que se hiciera ilusiones? -dijo ella dulcemente-. Parecía convencida de que la pasión que siente era algo mutuo.

Él lanzó una carcajada sin humor y se apartó de Kagome con gracia felina hasta llegar a la chimenea. Se volvió para mirarla y Kagome se estremeció al ver la frialdad de sus ojos. ¿Qué había poseído a su hermana para prometerse a esa criatura? No era un hombre con quien se pudiera jugar.

-Espero que no sean celos lo que he detectado en tu voz.

En circunstancias normales, no era un comentario propio de un hombre que iba a casarse en unos días; pero aquellas no eran circunstancias normales.

-Intentaré contenerme -le aseguró ella con voz grave, y Sesshomaru clavó los ojos en su expresión inocente.

-Te lo agradecería. Tu estado de ánimo parece peculiar hoy, querida.

-No soy tu querida -contestó ella con un brillo desafiante en los ojos, propio de Kagome.

No soportaba el tono paternalista y condescendiente de ese hombre. Probablemente le resultara más fácil utilizar palabras como «querida» que recordar los nombres de las mujeres con las que se acostaba. Según Kikyo, su fama de mujeriego era legendaria.

Se había engañado a sí misma al creer que aquel hombre pudiera estar enamorado de su hermana, Sesshomaru era más frío que el hielo. Le había parecido que Kikyo había exagerado al enfatizar que se trataba de un matrimonio de conveniencia porque pensaba que su hermana quería disculparse a sí misma. En silencio, pidió perdón a su hermana. Incluso ella, que no sentía una inclinación favorable a la institución del matrimonio, pensaba que debía ser algo más que una unión de conveniencia.

La breve y desastrosa unión de sus padres no había hecho nada por mejorar su opinión sobre la institución. Una fuerte atracción sexual hizo que dos personas se unieran, dos personas que lo único que tenían en común fueron sus hijas. Y las dos hijas acabaron viviendo separadas, cada una con uno de sus progenitores.

Kagome había formado parte de la corte que seguía a su madre alrededor del mundo. En parte, el motivo que había separado a sus padres era la incapacidad de su padre a aceptar el éxito de su esposa artista, a quien le encantaba que la admirasen.

Hasta ir a la escuela, Kagome había imaginado inocentemente que todos los niños de cinco años pedían la cena al servicio de habitaciones.

Por su parte, su extrovertida gemela se había criado con niñeras y un padre banquero que casi siempre estaba ausente. A pesar de su personalidad, no había sido expulsada del colegio. Un ambiente convencional había producido una elegante bohemia a la que conoció a los dieciocho años.

Cuando Kagome decidió ir en busca de su hermana, había imaginado encontrar un espíritu gemelo, alguien que instintivamente la conociera. Al cabo de cinco minutos de estar en su compañía, se había dado cuenta de su error, su vivo retrato no tenía nada que ver con ella. En muchos aspectos eran lo opuesto; sin embargo, como ocurría con los opuestos, se atraían.

Eso fue hacía cuatro años y cada vez que Sakura tenía que ir a Londres, Kagome siempre veía a su hermana. Su madre también estaba contenta de haber visto a su hija, aunque Kagome sospechaba que era más por enfadar a su ex esposo que por amor maternal. A Kagome le había resultado difícil de asimilar que su hermana se pareciese tanto a su brillante, encantadora y terriblemente egoísta madre.

Sesshomaru Taisho empequeñeció los ojos al encontrarse con la mirada colérica de su prometida.

-Necesito una esposa, no una alma gemela. -Algunos piensan que lo uno va con lo otro. -Yo no soy uno de ellos.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Al momento, recordó las palabras de su hermana: «no hagas nada que pueda despertar sus sospechas, Kagome. Hasta el martes».

-¿No deberías ir a ver si Rin está bien? -añadió Kagome.

-¿Estás intentando deshacerte de mí, Kikyo? Al fin y al cabo, has venido a verme.

-La chica estaba muy disgustada.

-Mayor motivo para no acercarme a ella. Cuanto antes acabemos con esta maldita boda y ella y su madre se vayan de mi casa, mejor. No se puede culpar a la hija de las fantasías de la madre. Ha sido sorprendente que, por casualidad, mi madre no tuviera en estos momentos una habitación en su casa donde pudieran hospedarse -declaró Sesshomaru con cinismo.

-¿Esperaba todo el mundo que te casaras con ella? -preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

-Mi padre y su padre son amigos íntimos desde la adolescencia. Creo que se ilusionaron con la idea de que sus respectivos hijos se casaran. El hecho de que los dos, mi padre y el suyo, estén muertos y enterrados no parece haber cambiado la situación.

-Lo siento -murmuró ella secamente. Sesshomaru no hablaba con dolor. De tener un corazón, lo tenía muy escondido. Era el hombre más arrogante que había visto en su vida.

-La muerte de mi abuelo parece haber resucitado esa idea.

-Es extraño poner una cláusula así en un testamento -Comentó Kagome, que no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por aquella familia tan peculiar-. Desheredarte si no te casas en los seis meses siguientes a su muerte.

-Desheredarme es una palabra excesiva. Si no consigo cumplir los términos del testamento- me veré obligado a ceder el control de la compañía o, al menos, a compartirlo.

-¡Extraordinario! -murmuró ella secamente fingiendo inocencia, la ironía no formaba parte del carácter de Kikyo.

-Por supuesto, podría intentar anular la cláusula y creo que lo conseguiría-, sin embargo, la compañía sufriría mientras tanto y la familia se desgastaría mucho en sus esfuerzos por salvarla. En resumen, es más sencillo casarme contigo y, probablemente, más barato. A propósito, tengo un contrato prenupcial para que se lo lleves a tu abogado.

La expresión de Kagome debió mostrar lo que le repugnaba la actitud de él, porque Sesshomaru añadió inmediatamente:

-Los términos del contrato son muy generosos. -No me cabe duda -dijo ella plácidamente. ¡Qué arrogancia la de ese hombre! Le habría encantado decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de su falta de humanidad, pero pronto se le presentaría la oportunidad.

-¿No habría sido igualmente fácil casarte con Rin? ¿Por qué yo?

-Es demasiado tarde para que te eches atrás.

A pesar de su actitud relajada, Kagome se dio cuenta de que le había alertado.

-¿Con un esposo tan generoso? -su risa fue adecuadamente superficial-. Es sólo curiosidad. La chica parece adorarte, ¿no es eso lo que todo hombre quiere, una esposa que le venere incondicionalmente?

-Una esposa enamorada necesita muchas atenciones y, además, Rin me gusta demasiado como para casarme con ella.

Kagome parpadeó, aceptando el insulto con creciente indignación.

-De lo que se deduce que yo no te gusto, ¿no es eso?

-¿Tiene importancia? Te conozco, Kikyo, eres la esposa ideal para mí.

Sesshomaru alzó un largo dedo y se lo pasó por el cabello mientras extendía el cuello para aliviar la tensión de los músculos de sus hombros.

Los dorados ojos de él interceptaron la mirada de Kagome, que bajó el rostro, incómoda por haberla sorprendido observándole. Ese hombre tenía una forma singular de moverse: sorprendentemente coordinada, felina y elegantemente descuidada. En comparación, se sintió torpe.

-Lleva tiempo conocer a alguien.

Con indignación, pensó que le habían presentado a Kikyo hacía sólo un mes.

-Tengo un informe completo sobre ti, querida. Conozco todos tus secretos. No te asustes, se necesita mucho para sorprenderme. Además, no estaba buscando a una incauta. Quiero una mujer que me sirva de anfitriona, la señora de mis casas. Sabes cómo vestirte y cómo comportarte, y creo que puedes ser discreta respecto a... tus divertimentos. Estoy seguro de que no harás nada que me pueda poner en ridículo -la sedosa advertencia final fue muy clara.

-Es evidente que lo tienes todo muy bien pensado -dijo ella débilmente-. ¿Y si te enamorases?

No había podido resistir- hacer la pregunta. «Por supuesto, de alguien que no seas tú mismo», añadió en silencio.

-La posibilidad de que yo me enamore de alguien es... remota -contestó él con sorprendente seguridad-. Pero ya que tú pareces enamorarte y desenamorarse con tanta frecuencia, yo serviré para compensar el desequilibrio. Y cuando he dicho de alguien, Kikyo, te incluyo a ti también. No tengo deseos de entrar en tu mundo de fantasía.

-La idea no se me ha pasado por la cabeza -le dijo Kagome con sinceridad.

Una ceja se arqueó cínicamente.

El enfado y desagrado que Kagome sentía sobrepasaban los límites del sentido común. Se olvidó que era Kikyo, que reía en las situaciones incómodas y conseguía salirse siempre con la suya por medio de la astucia, nunca del enfrentamiento abierto.

-Jamás he estado enamorada -anunció Kagome apretando los dientes y la mandíbula-. Y si alguna vez me enamorase, sería de un hombre tan diferente a ti como sea posible. Así que no te preocupes de que pueda colocarte en un pedestal porque es tan improbable como que tú te enamores.

Mientras se tranquilizaba, recordó que no debía hablar como lo hacía normalmente, sino como lo hacía su hermana. Casi lanzó un gruñido. Si su enfado hubiera arruinado el plan de su gemela...

-Lo que he querido decir es que nunca he estado realmente enamorada -añadió Kagome a la desesperada con la intención de reparar el desliz.

-Y eso que lo has intentado con mucha frecuencia -observó él secamente y con el ceño fruncido.

Kagome enrojeció, preguntándose cuántas cosas sabía Sesshomaru de su hermana que a ella le eran desconocidas.

Porque lo que ella sabía era suficiente para que una mentalidad liberal quedara sorprendida.

-Me extraña ser la feliz candidata... teniendo en cuenta mi reputación.

-Precisamente por eso, Kikyo, por tu reputación -respondió Sesshomaru-. Considero muy poco probable que te enamores desesperadamente y decidas cancelar nuestro contrato antes del momento adecuado para mí. Te gusta el lujo y estás acostumbrada a un cierto estilo de vida que yo te puedo proporcionar. Físicamente, creo que puedo tenerte también satisfecha... y no pido fidelidad, sólo discreción..

Inesperadamente, Sesshomaru le tomó la mano. Examinó la palma y luego estudió las uñas cortas y sin esmaltar. Pareció fascinado. ¿Y por qué ese contacto le afectó a Kagome? Casi le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Una absoluta desorientación la dejó paralizada, su hermana había omitido varios detalles. «Esto sólo es un teatro», se dijo a sí misma. «No vas a ir al altar con este hombre. Tranquilízate, Kagome».

Lanzó una repentina carcajada. Al menos, Sesshomaru no era infalible si había elegido a Kikyo para casarse. ¿Su hermana una amante esposa? Tenía la misma falta de instinto maternal que su madre, que con frecuencia comentaba sobre lo incivilizado que era dar a luz.

En cuanto a los hijos, Sakura siempre había dicho: «¡Son tan dependientes!» Y siempre había aconsejado a sus hijas no tener descendencia. Hasta el momento, estaba encantada de que Kagome no hubiera sentido inclinación a convertirla en abuela.

-Parece que te he hecho gracia.

Kagome intentó recuperar la compostura, pero una última y ronca carcajada escapó de su garganta.

-Es sólo que... es difícil imaginarme a mí como madre -dijo ella decidida a no desviarse de la verdad siempre que fuera posible.

No le costaba esfuerzo una mentira ocasional, pero aquella trama requería habilidades de las que ella carecía.

-La principal razón de este matrimonio es conseguirme un heredero.

-Creí que la principal razón era cumplir con la cláusula del testamento de tu abuelo y seguir con el control del imperio Taisho -dijo ella inocentemente.

Él recibió el audaz ataque sin pestañear. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la contempló con ojos empequeñecidos. Kagome se sintió como un microbio bajo la lente de un microscopio y se arrepintió de haber opinado en voz alta. La hipocresía de ese hombre sacaba una latente agresividad en su normalmente plácido carácter. Vivir con su madre no le permitía exhibiciones de mal genio, alguien tenía que mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros.

-A mi abuelo le gustaba controlar a la gente -dijo él finalmente, con admiración en la voz en vez de resentimiento

-Comprendo que hayas racionalizado tu decisión. Es muy desagradable que le manipulen a uno, ¿verdad? -observó Kagome con dulce comprensión-. Creo que es muy acertado saber doblegarse con dignidad.

La expresión de Sesshomaru se tomó gélida.

-¿Que comprendes...? -Sesshomaru respiró profundamente-. Me sorprende que esa lengua tuya no te haya metido en serios problemas.

-Algunas personas pueden considerar un serio problema mi matrimonio contigo.

-A juzgar por el comentario, ¿debo entender que no te agrada la idea de convertirte en la señora Taisho?

-Habría preferido un título nobiliario -dijo ella con una expresión resignada-. Sin embargo, vienes de una familia de gran linaje.

Sesshomaru la observaba con una expresión sumamente peculiar. Kikyo se habría puesto furiosa de saber lo que su hermana estaba haciendo, pero Kagome se sentía maravillosamente contenta consigo misma en ese momento.

-Sí, de gran linaje -dijo él gravemente y, con pesar, Kagome vio que Sesshomaru estaba tranquilo y despreocupado-, y descaradamente rica.

-Sí, lo sé.

Kagome descubrió que el brillo de humor en esos ojos dorados era extrañamente atractivo.

-No tientes a la suerte... Kikyo. ¿Debo suponer que te ha molestado que no me deshaga en halagos? No te preocupes, aunque no me has dejado atontado, te encuentro una mujer muy atractiva.

Que interpretase su actitud como que estaba molesta por no haberle rendido el debido tributo a su belleza le encolerizó. Bajó la cabeza para ocultar el hecho de que se había ruborizado de pies a cabeza.

-Puede que sea pragmático, pero soy lo suficientemente lúdico para que la tarea de procrear no resulte demasiado ardua.

-¿Para quién? -Kagome alzó la cabeza, el resentimiento le quebró la voz.

-¿Me estás desafiando, Kikyo... o es una invitación?

Kagome se sintió intimidada y se dio cuenta de ello mientras trataba de controlar la violenta reacción que la había inmovilizado. Estaba fascinada y aterrorizada simultáneamente.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro consiguió decir ella mientras Sesshomaru se le acercaba.

-Ya que has sacado el tema, no puedo evitar pensar que no sería aconsejable casarnos sin primero asegurarnos de que somos compatibles en la cama -la voz de Sesshomaru tenía atractivo, a pesar de que sus palabras la llenaron de horror. Era una voz cálida, vibrante y tremendamente sensual.

-Sólo tenemos que esperar dos días -era una posibilidad que no se había parado a considerar.

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Kikyo si se había acostado con él... cosa que evidentemente no había hecho y ella, Kagome, tampoco iba a hacer. Ni siquiera por su hermana gemela.

-Dos días pueden dar mucho de sí.

-No lo suficiente. Tengo millones de cosas que hacer... vestidos, arreglos, el banquete... -se interrumpió, consciente de que estaba balbuceando.

Notó el especial aroma masculino de aquella piel, ligero y excitante. Respiró profundamente y lo intentó de nuevo:

-He venido hoy por la mañana porque me habías invitado a una exposición.

-La del juguete de mi madre.

-¿Juguete? Es un término muy ofensivo -dijo ella con gesto de desaprobación.

La mirada en él que el comentario provocó hizo que Kagome deseara haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

-¿Eso crees? Mi madre colecciona artistas como otra gente colecciona sellos. Y es una afición muy cara -observó él irónicamente-. Pintores, escultores, poetas... todos ellos incomprendidos y con necesidad de ricos y poco críticos mecenas.

-Me da la impresión de que tu madre sabe apreciar el arte más que tú.

-Los que se pegan a mi madre son artistas de pacotilla. No obstante, la tienen contenta -concedió Sesshomaru-. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años y, al contrario que él, nunca me he dejado manipular. Mi madre tenía que encontrar sustitutos.

-Mi madre es una artista -le recordó ella secamente, sorprendida por la opinión que Sesshomaru tenía de sus propios padres.

-Sakura Lane. ¿Tienes contacto con ella? -preguntó Sesshomaru con expresión de sorpresa-. Tenía la impresión de que...

-El hecho de que viva con mi padre no significa que no me enorgullezca del talento de mi madre -dijo Kagome en tono altanero. «Piensa como Kikyo», se dijo a sí misma.

-Tu madre es una artista de éxito, casi una institución. A mí madre sólo le gustan los artistas incomprendidos y pobres.

-El dinero da respetabilidad -comentó ella sarcásticamente.

-Vaya, también tú lo has notado, ¿verdad?

-Me da la impresión de que tu madre debe ser encantadora -insistió ella obstinadamente, sin el duro cinismo que caracterizaba al hijo de esa mujer.

-Pues la otra noche no pareciste tener mucho que decirse la una a la otra -observó Sesshomaru en tono burlón, mirándola con una expresión que la hizo disolverse en confusión y culpa.

-No tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor -respondió ella con voz temblorosa. -Bueno, eso podremos remediarlo hoy, ¿verdad?

Para sorpresa de Kagome, Sesshomaru no insistió en ese tema. Contuvo un suspiro de alivio; de repente, cuarenta y ocho horas le parecieron una eternidad.

-Iré a cambiarme -anunció Sesshomaru-. ¿Te parece que pida que nos traigan un té? A menos que prefieras ayudarme como una buena esposa. No te había visto sonrojar antes, es impresionante la cantidad de armas de las que dispones.

-Gracias, cultivaré este arte -respondió ella deseando palidecer-. Un té será suficiente.

Sesshomaru le tocó la mandíbula suavemente; al momento, las pupilas de Kagome se dilataron y un estremecimiento le sacudió todo el cuerpo, ella rogaba que no se diera cuenta de las lentillas que usaba para tener un parecido al color de su hermana.

-Como tú quieras -dijo él y salió de la habitación.

Kagome se dejó caer en el sofá e intentó controlar el temblor que su primer encuentro con Sesshomaru le había producido. Pero casi lanzó un gruñido cuando a los pocos minutos la joven Rin hizo su aparición.

-Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad? -dijo la chica.

Kagome, tras considerar su evidente falta de inteligencia, sonrió. Rin estaba mucho más guapa sin maquillaje, decidió tras mirarla fijamente.

-No vas a ganar puntos con Sesshomaru si sigues con los melodramas -comentó Kagome.

La chica tomó el consejo mal y sus mejillas se encendieron.

-¡Sesshomaru no te ama y nunca te amará!

Kagome no pudo seguir el impulso de decirle a la chica que, en ese momento, no creía que le pudiera pasar nada peor, por lo que permaneció en silencio.

-Sigue enamorado de Kagura, su primera esposa -comentó. Rin con una sonrisa perversa-. Jamás amará a otra, todo el mundo lo sabe; pero yo podría hacerle feliz. Tú no eres más que una advenediza.

-Puede ser, pero el anillo está en mi dedo -dijo Kagome señalándose el enorme brillante que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Rin estalló en lágrimas una vez más.

-Lo más seguro es que lo haya comprado su secretaria.

Tras esas palabras, Rin salió de la estancia con la misma brusquedad con la que había entrado.

¿Así que Sesshomaru había estado casado? Pensó Kagome sorprendida.

 **P.D: Agradecería su apoyo y si no fuera molestia algunos review.**

 **Gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo en leer esta historia.**


	2. chapter 2

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen sino a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

 **Esta obra pertenece a KIM LAWRENCE, ha sido adaptada y modificada por mí**

 **_**

 **Los personajes utilizados pueden contener Ooc.**

 **Los personajes son todos humanos, la trama se ubica en un universo alternativo.**

 **_**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Kagome POV**

Cuando Kagome vio la galería de arte a la que Sesshomaru la llevó, considero con amargura lo cruel que estaba siendo el destino con ella ese día. Su madre había hecho su última exposición en Londres allí y Kagome, en calidad de secretaria, agente y chica para todo había hecho todos los preparativos con el dueño de la galería. Estaba segura de que iba a reconocerla. Sakura Lane confiaba en ella los detalles de organización de su vida nómada.

«No, yo soy Kikyo», se dijo para calmar el ataque de pánico que le entró al salir del coche. Si la gente esperaba ver a Kikyo, eso era lo que iban a ver.

Con la mano en la espalda de ella, Sesshomaru la guió a través de la puerta abierta de cristal de la galería.

-¡Sesshomaru!. Vaya, has conseguido llegar y sólo con una hora de retraso. Maravilloso -oyó decir Kagome a sus espaldas.

-He pasado toda la noche en vela, mamá -contestó Sesshomaru a modo de explicación, no de disculpa.

Sesshomaru tomó a Kagome del brazo. Considerando las circunstancias que le habían llevado a decidir casarse, a Kagome le pareció una falta de delicadeza esa muestra de afecto.

Los ojos de la mujer, de un dorado más profundo que el de su hijo, se tornaron más fríos al tocar a Kagome.

-No quiero saber los detalles -declaró con la misma altivez que le había pasado genéticamente a su hijo.

Notando el examen al momento, Kagome se puso rígida. Los comentarios de Sesshomaru aquella mañana la habían llevado a esperar conocer a una mujer cariñosa y simpática, una mujer maternal e inocente; sin embargo, esa persona alta y esbelta, de modales perfectos y austeros, disiparon la ilusión. Kagome no podía imaginar que nadie utilizase a esa mujer.

-No ha sido el placer, sino los negocios, lo que me ha tenido ocupado toda la noche, mamá. Como siempre.

-A tu vida le falta equilibrio.

-Deja que sea yo quien lo juzgue, mamá -a Sesshomaru se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Tanto él como su madre parecían pertenecer a esa clase de personas que no soportaban las tonterías de nadie.

-Quiero hablar contigo... a solas.

Los buenos modales no eran una de las cualidades de la familia Taisho, pensó Kagome.

-No se preocupen por mí -dijo en tono tranquilo, a pesar de que un brillo de enfado apareció en sus ojos.

«Soy Kikyo... soy Kikyo». Continuó con la letanía mientras ignoraba a un tratante de cuadros que conocía.

-Sí, mira los cuadros, querida -el tono paternalista y malicioso de la madre de Sesshomaru hizo que cerrase las manos en puños.

-Casi se me había olvidado -dijo Kagome en tono vago-. Los cuadros...

Su hermana representaba el papel de chica guapa y sin cerebro siempre que le convenía y, en ese momento, Kagome comprendía por qué. También se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía de no haber sido nunca juzgada por su apariencia física.

La respuesta de Kagome provocó el esperado grado de desprecio de la otra mujer, pero la mirada que Sesshomaru le lanzó a su madre era casi burlona. Kagome se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru era demasiado inteligente para dejarse engañar, y consiguió notar el cínico humor de Kagome, al contrario que la mayoría de la gente.

-Muy prometedor, ¿no te parece, Kagome?

Ella asintió automáticamente al oír aquella voz familiar susurrándole al oído.

-Sí, mucho -respondió ella antes de sobresaltarse-. Gunther, ¿qué estás haciendo...?

El abrazo de oso que recibió la dejó casi sin respiración. Se dio cuenta de que la gente, con expresiones mezcla de curiosidad y benevolencia, veían una delgada chica de cabellos negros estrujada por un hombre oso.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Kagome, ¿o debería llamarte Kikyo?

-No vas a descubrirme, ¿verdad?

-¿Estás batiendo las pestañas para convencerme o por estar en línea con el carácter de tu hermana? -preguntó él.

Kagome lanzó una carcajada a desgana.

-Las dos cosas -admitió ella, y le tocó a su compañero reír. A Kagome le pasó por la cabeza una idea terrible-. ¿Está aquí mamá?

Kagome hizo un esfuerzo por no volver la cabeza. -Tu madre está en un yate en el Egeo.

-¿Y por qué no estás tú con ella? -preguntó Kagome rápidamente.

-No tengo ganas de competir con jóvenes Adonis, y me sienta mal el sol. Además, resulta que soy el nuevo dueño de esta galería. ¡Tú! Vaya cambio, de la electrónica al arte.

Gunther, el más dedicado pretendiente de su madre, era extremadamente rico, pero Kagome no sabía mucho más sobre él. Sin embargo, sí sabía que el arte no era una de sus pasiones... hasta ese momento.

-No me vendría mal un manager. ¿Te interesa el puesto de trabajo?

-Ya tengo uno, gracias -Kagome le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

A pesar del desfile de hombres, embarazosamente jóvenes a veces, que entraban y salían de la vida de su madre, Gunther era algo permanente y su papel, aunque ambiguo, esencial. La expresión de él, en ese momento, le confundió.

-Es una pena -contestó Gunther en tono casual-. Si tú no estuvieras en escena querida, creo que Sakura llegaría a apreciarme un poco más. Haces que se sienta demasiado a gusto.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que la acusación no podía ser del todo seria, pero le molestó.

-En fin, ¿qué has estado haciendo últimamente? -añadió Gunther-. ¿No te parece que eres un poco mayorcita para estas cosas? He preguntado sobre la encantadora joven y me han dicho que era la señorita Kikyo Higurashi, que pronto iba a convertirse en el nuevo miembro de la dinastía Taisho.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

-Por una inclinación del rostro... la forma de moverte. Quizá sea porque conozco bien a la chica debajo de esas ropas nuevas y no me dejo engañar tan fácilmente.

-Ya veo que te estás divirtiendo. -Sesshomaru, éste es...

El cuerpo entero de Kagome se puso rígido al oír el comentario. Se dio media vuelta, su expresión cómicamente culpable, y se encontró con la depredadora expresión de Sesshomaru; al momento, la voz le abandonó. Tenía la impresión de que Sesshomaru había oído el último comentario de Gunther y Kagome pudo imaginar la interpretación que le daría.

-Gunther, no sabía que estabas en Inglaterra.

Con creciente angustia, vio a los dos hombres estrecharse la mano. A pesar de que Sesshomaru le sacaba la cabeza al alemán, éste era muy ancho de espaldas: un hombre fuerte, de rasgos expresivos y pronunciados, y cabellos negros salpicados de gris. A pesar de ser el mayor de los pretendientes de su madre, era dos años más joven que Sakura, algo más de cuarenta años.

-He comprado la galería, Sesshomaru, así que relájate. No estoy aquí para fastidiarte algún negocio, he venido solamente para mostrar mi interés como propietario.

-Tengo mucho cuidado, siempre protejo mis intereses contra los piratas.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se posaron brevemente en Kagome y ella se dio cuenta, con desesperación, que aquella conversación estaba desarrollándose en dos niveles.

-No sabía que conocieras a Kikyo -añadió Sesshomaru.

Los ojos de Gunther se cruzaron con los de ella durante un segundo y Kagome contuvo la respiración.

-No formalmente -contestó el alemán.

Y con una galantería que casi la hizo reír, inclinó la cabeza y le besó la mano. Frunció el ceño al ver el ostentoso diamante que lucía.

-Conozco muy bien a la hermana de Kikyo, el parecido es asombroso -comentó Gunther.

-Sólo llevamos prometidos un par de días -dijo Sesshomaru mientras Gunther se incorporaba.

Sesshomaru había estado observándolo todo con expresión inescrutable. Súbitamente, rodeó a Kagome por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Si vas a quedarte por aquí, puedo invitarte a mi casa.

-Muy amable de tu... de vuestra parte, pero voy a estar muy ocupado.

Kagome evitó mirarlo a los ojos, incapaz de soportar la preocupación que veía en él.

-Me gustaría ir al buffet a comer algo -dijo ella mirando a Sesshomaru-. Encantada de conocerle, señor.. -Weiss. Gunther Weiss. Espero que os divirtáis.

Gunther los vio alejarse con preocupación. Pronto vio a Kagome apartarse de su alto acompañante hasta volver a él.

-Te lo explicaré más tarde. Esta noche en tu apartamento -susurró ella furtivamente mientras recogía el bolso de una mesa que había al lado-. Oh, aquí estaba.

Las últimas palabras las pronunció en voz alta porque Sesshomaru la estaba observando.

Kagome estaba casi sin respiración y sonrojada cuando volvió al lado de su prometido.

-Mira, lo he encontrado -dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa con la que quería ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Pareces encontrar la compañía de Gunther muy... estimulante. Casi nunca te he visto tan animada -comentó Sesshomaru mientras tomaba de la mesa una copa de champán.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó Kagome antes de beber de un solo trago el contenido de su copa.

-Cuando seas mi esposa, te recomiendo que contengas un poco tu entusiasmo por el peligro -dijo Sesshomaru en tono casual mientras dejaba su copa sin haberla tocado.

-Cada vez que añades una cláusula al contrato, el trabajo me parece más tedioso -le espetó ella.

El sentimiento de culpa por estarle engañando había disminuido considerablemente.

-Si te hubieras dado cuenta de ello antes nos habrías hecho un gran favor a los dos. No obstante, una cierta secuencia de acontecimientos lo han puesto todo en marcha -había una advertencia en aquellas palabras.

-¿Siempre ocurren de la forma que tú quieres? -el tono de burla de Kagome le hizo apretar los labios.

De repente, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba deseando dejar de ser Kikyo. Quería que ese hombre supiese lo estúpido que había sido, que el omnipotente Sesshomaru Taisho se enterase de que una mujer le había engañado; y ella, Kagome, era esa mujer.

Nadie había conseguido irritarle tanto nunca. ¡Ese hombre se merecía que le dejaran abandonado delante del altar! Pero al momento intentó calmarse, la idea de que alguien le desagradara tanto le produjo una náusea.

-Al final, siempre -confirmó él-. Eres verdaderamente una niña, ¿verdad... Kikyo? Presionas y presionas para ver hasta dónde puedes llegar. ¿Lo haces sólo conmigo? La verdad es que no se puede decir que seas sutil.

¿Había oído una extraña inflexión en la voz de Sesshomaru cuando éste pronunció su nombre? No, estaba dejando volar su imaginación. Si él lo supiera, no estaría con ella, ¿o sí?

-Simplemente estoy divirtiéndome -contestó Kagome en tono ligero-. No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Jamás he dudado de que te estuvieras divirtiendo. Sin embargo, a mí no me agrada el espectáculo.

-Lo siento por ti -contestó Kagome.

-¿Te importaría repetir el comentario?

La irritación de Sesshomaru la llenó de satisfacción.

-Por supuesto... -pero su voz se quebró y sus ojos se agrandaron de horror al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Bajar la cabeza para no levantar sospechas había sido su objetivo, ¿qué era lo que la había poseído?-. Puede que no sea una novia enamorada, pero resulta muy humillante que a una la traten como a una niña. Es evidente que tu madre me desprecia.

Que ella tuviera sentimientos a Sesshomaru le debía resultar difícil de entender, pensó Kagome mientras trataba de reprimir la indignación que le hacía desear contestarle mal y darle un bofetón.

Si había un hombre que se mereciese que le abandonaran en el altar, era él.

«¿En serio estoy pensando en ... ?» Sus ojos se agrandaron de horror al darse cuenta de que era eso exactamente lo que quería hacer.

-Mi madre te aceptará con el tiempo -respondió Sesshomaru con impaciencia-. Jamás habría imaginado que fueses tan frágil. ¿Te importa tanto la opinión de otras personas?

Un grupo de gente que pasaba la empujó, mandándola directamente contra él. Sesshomaru abrió los brazos y ella mantuvo el equilibrio pegándose a su pecho.

El impacto, por sí solo, no explicaba esa sensación de faltarle la respiración. También le afectó la inesperada tensión que notó en él, una electricidad estática entre ambos que tensó el cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Oyó un sonido en su duro pecho, una mezcla de gruñido y gemido, una oleada de contracción muscular. En ese momento, Kagome se apartó, pero su cuerpo entero protestó.

Kagome forzó una sonrisa haciendo un intento por recuperar la compostura.

-Esto está abarrotado de gente -no pensaba ir más lejos con referencia al incidente-. Todo sería más fácil si le gustara a tu familia.

-Son una manada de hienas.

La afirmación hizo que Kagome lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

-Es muy reconfortante... -comenzó a decir ella.

Pero la expresión de Sesshomaru era intensa, analítica, era la expresión de un hombre que había descubierto una discrepancia en su libro de contabilidad y buscara el error. Esos ojos eran tan fríos como los de un cirujano con su bisturí.

-No somos una familia unida -observó Sesshomaru moviendo los ojos hacia un cuadro cerca de donde ellos estaban-. Pero tu familia también está dividida, ¿no?

Kagome clavó la mirada en la cruda explosión de color de la tela, pero sintió los ojos de él en su rostro.

-Mi hermana y yo estamos en contacto.

-¿No lo tenías cuando eran pequeñas?

-No, no teníamos ningún contacto -admitió Kagome tristemente. La pérdida de esos años le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca.

-Supongo que ha debido ser difícil para unas gemelas. Son idénticas, ¿verdad? -comentó él en tono casual-. ¿No tienen conexiones psíquicas?

Kagome ignoró el sarcasmo.

-Soy la mayor por cuatro minutos.

«¿Estoy imaginando cierto cinismo?», se preguntó Kagome.

-Creía que me habías dicho que tu hermana... ¿cómo se llama, Ruth? Bueno, que tu hermana era la mayor.

-Kagome. Debes haberte equivocado.

Kagome se frotó la nariz y lo miró con calma. Sesshomaru sonrió lánguidamente, como si no le estuviera prestando demasiada atención, y ella volvió a respirar.

-¿Van a poder asistir a la boda?

-Mamá es algo bohemia. Es difícil saber dónde está, pero intentaré localizarla para que venga. En estos momentos, está navegando por las islas griegas.

-¿Y tú hermana siempre le acompaña?

Kagome no pudo evitar detectar cierto cinismo en su voz.

-Está muy dedicada a nuestra madre contestó ella al momento.

No soportaba los aires de superioridad de Sesshomaru Taisho y le dieron ganas de estrangularle.

-La gente famosa suele llevar una corte pegada a ellos.

El comentario la hizo tambalearse.

-Estos tacones son una ridiculez -comentó Kagome-. Mi hermana hace de secretaria.

¡Secretaria! Ella tenía el control absoluto del aspecto financiero de la vida de su madre y de ella dependía que todo funcionara a la perfección. Como Sakura solía decir con cariño, Kagome se había convertido en un ser indispensable.

-No lo digo por ofender, pero me da la impresión de que proteges mucho a tu hermana. ¿No podrías dejarles un mensaje en su casa? Estoy seguro de que alguien sabría cómo ponerse en contacto con ellas.

-¡En casa! Mi madre tiene una casa en Lucerne, pero sólo pasa allí un mes de cada doce. Está siempre visitando a amigos, viajando... nunca se queda en ningún lugar demasiado tiempo.

-Debe ser una mujer que se prodiga mucho -comentó Sesshomaru mientras escuchaba con un mínimo interés-. Nunca habría imaginado que esa clase de vida permitiría trabajar.

-Mi madre necesita nuevos estímulos constantemente. A ella le funciona y no ve motivo para cambiar; al menos, eso es lo que Kagome me ha dicho. Yo, claro está, no conozco tanto como ella a mi madre.

-Debes envidiar a tu hermana por viajar tanto.

Un espasmo de dolor la sacudió y, a modo de defensa, bajó la cabeza. Además, olvidándose de mantener la compostura, un brillo sospechoso apareció en los ojos negros opacos de Kagome y también una nota desafiante en su voz al contestar:

-Algunas veces.

Un hogar en alguna parte que fuera suyo. Se había sobrepuesto al resentimiento infantil producido por ser enviada de un sitio para otro como si fuera una de las pinturas de su madre... o incluso menos.

El colegio era lo único que le había dado estabilidad durante la infancia; sin embargo, cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de la capacidad organizativa de su hija, le anunció que necesitaba su ayuda.

Sesshomaru, con expresión comprensiva aunque paternalista, se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Quieres irte ya? Creo que has cumplido con tus deberes.

Kagome alzó la cabeza bruscamente, el aterciopelado tono de voz de él le alertó. El brillo de enfado que creyó ver en sus ojos probablemente se debiera a la luz, porque parecía incluso benevolente.

-Sí, por mi sí contestó ella con alivio.

Sesshomaru la metió en un taxi.

-Te veré luego -arqueó las cejas al ver la expresión asustada de Kagome-. No has olvidado que esta noche tenemos una cena, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no -improvisó ella.

-Iré a recogerte a las ocho.

-No, nos encontraremos... allí -Kagome tenía cosas que hacer esa tarde y, además, ¿dónde era allí?

-Como quieras. En el sitio de siempre. -¿El de siempre?

Con una mirada de reproche, Sesshomaru nombró un restaurante francés del que Kagome sólo habla oído hablar.

-Sí, por supuesto -respondió Kagome antes de decirle al taxista que se pusiera en marcha... rápidamente.

No vio el brillo cínico y burlón de los ojos de Sesshomaru al verla alejarse.

La habitación de Kikyo era opulenta, cara y caóticamente desordenada, pero Kagome dudó que su hermana lo notase. Se sentó en la cama sintiéndose una intrusa allí. Con un suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas. La mañana había sido una pesadilla, pero nadie más que Gunther se había dado cuenta del engaño.

Kikyo había asegurado que su padre la aceptaría sin hacer preguntas y estaba en lo cierto, no había necesitado recurrir a ningún subterfugio. Cuanto más contacto tenía con él, más se maravillaba del optimismo que había hecho que sus padres creyesen que su unión podría sobrevivir. El amor no sólo era ciego sino estúpido.

Había sobrevivido la primera parte del día: la horrible exposición más una prueba del vestido de novia. Que el vestido le quedara estrecho de busto había originado cierto alboroto y el diseñador se había enfadado con sus subordinados, algo de lo que Kagome se sintió tremendamente culpable.

Mientras pasaba horas con muchos alfileres, imaginó la cara de Sesshomaru cuando le abandonara delante del altar.

«Se lo merece. ¿Por qué apiadarse de un tirano? Se merece todo lo que le pase». Estaba tentada a hacer lo que ese demonio en su cabeza le dictaba.

Al elegir un vestido de seda color zafiro de la enorme variedad de ropa de su hermana, le extrañó esa vena vengativa que parecía haberle salido de la noche a la mañana. Al principio, había pensado en hacerse pasar por Kikyo un par de días y luego, de forma honorable y antes de la boda, aclarar la situación. Pero ahora...

Se metió el vestido por la cabeza y se miró en uno de los espejos que cubrían la habitación. Era sencillo, pero resaltaba la joven promesa de su cuerpo y hacía que las piernas y los brazos pareciesen aún más gráciles y delgados. -¿Qué estoy mirando? -se preguntó en voz alta.

El rencor y el resentimiento que sentía no era sólo por su hermana. De ser honesta consigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que ese hombre la excitaba más que nadie lo habla hecho en su vida.

Volvió la cabeza y sus cabellos se movieron como una cortina de seda antes de quedar quietos y caerle como una cascada que acababa debajo de los omoplatos. De poder ser ella misma, Kagome, se los recogería en una trenza o en un elegante moño; pero esa noche era Kikyo, un hecho que la obligó a añadir más colorete a sus mejillas y a ser más generosa con el carmín de labios.

La cena con su supuesto prometido le había tomado por sorpresa, una cita que su hermana había olvidado mencionar.

Deseó no sentir esa tensión nerviosa en el estómago cuando, después de meterse en un taxi, le dio la dirección de la casa de Gunther. Ella y su madre se habían hospedado allí en más de una ocasión.

Gunther abrió la puerta. Se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla y le indicó que subiera al cuarto de estar, que estaba en el primer piso, y que le esperase allí.

Kagome acabó de explicarle la situación una hora más tarde, pero la expresión de Gunther no era prometedora. -Nunca habría imaginado que fueras tan impetuosa -observó él con la misma voz gutural de siempre-. Creo que no te das cuenta de la clase de hombre, que es Sesshomaru. Puede ser muy cruel si se lo propone para conseguir lo que quiere. Cuando se puso al frente de la empresa familiar, ésta estaba a punto de la bancarrota debido a la apatía general y a los desfalcos. Sesshomaru ya estaba establecido en Estados Unidos y era importante en la industria de los ordenadores. Es un genio de la informática, además de un hombre de negocios temible.

Gunther encogió sus enormes hombros con gesto expresivo.

-No me sorprende que no quiera ceder el control de la compañía, él es la compañía. Sin Sesshomaru, el resto de la familia se vendría abajo. Una de las condiciones que puso cuando metió capital propio para salvarla fue que él se quedaba con el control absoluto, y su abuelo accedió. Pero con la muerte del abuelo, esa condición ya no es válida; al menos, eso es lo que se rumorea y lo que Kikyo ha contado parece confirmarlo.

-Tenía que ayudar a Kikyo -dijo Kagome obstinadamente.

En silencio, le asustó la información que Gunther le había dado. ¿Era sólo ayudar a Kikyo lo que le impedía poner fin a aquella mentira? ¿No se había convertido en algo personal? Todo lo que hacía y decía Sesshomaru le ofendía, y quería darle una lección de la que nunca se olvidara.

-Tienes un exagerado sentido del deber para con una hermana, Kagome. Sé egoísta -le aconsejó Gunther-. Es la misma clase de obligación que trajo a Sesshomaru a este país y le hizo -transformar Taisho Enterprises en una empresa de informática que pudiera competir con cualquiera. En una ocasión previa, cuando volvió aquí, le trataron muy injustamente; esperaban que subiera arriba desde muy abajo.

-Parece razonable -insistió Kagome obstinadamente. -Sesshomaru no es un hombre que pueda sentarse a esperar mientras permite que gente con menos talento que él decida su suerte. Debió sentirse muy frustrado. Confiésalo todo esta noche, no prolongues el engaño -aconsejó Gunther.

-Kikyo me pidió que esperase a mañana; de esa forma, se sentirá a salvo. Además, me gustaría ver a esa rata probar su propia medicina. No le importa nada Kikyo, estaba dispuesto a destrozarle la vida.

La voz de Kagome tembló de emoción, demasiada emoción. Pero no quiso escuchar los consejos y advertencias de Gunther.

-Por ti, espero que no sea así. Se te está olvidando que Kikyo hizo el trato por voluntad propia. A menos que te haya malinterpretado, Kagome, tu hermana sabía perfectamente que el asunto no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Por lo menos, Kikyo tiene el cincuenta por ciento de responsabilidad... si no más. ¿Acaso no le estaba utilizando a él?

-La gente como Sesshomaru Taisho recibe lo que se merece -comentó Kagome con una tensa sonrisa. Después, se levantó y se alisó el vestido con una mano temblorosa-. Me gustaría que le pasara eso precisamente, que recibiese lo que se merece, aunque sólo sea por una vez. ¿Vas a descubrirme?

No veía ninguna ventaja en ponerse a malas con Gunther. Necesitaba su cooperación o, al menos y temporalmente, su silencio. -Debería hacerlo -contestó él con resignación. -Eres un ángel -dijo Kagome con una sonrisa de alivio.

A los pocos minutos, delante de la puerta, Gunther le dio un abrazo de oso, y Kagome añadió:

-No te preocupes, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo con el encantador señor Taisho.

-Si Sesshomaru fuese encantador no estaría preocupado-le dijo Gunther misteriosamente.

Kagome caminó hacia el taxi que había pedido por teléfono con una sensación en el estómago que le decía que debía haber escuchado los consejos de Gunther en vez de a su propio instinto.

-Qué agradable sorpresa, querida -dijo Sesshomaru de forma que pareció particularmente desagradable.

Pagó al taxista y Kagome se sintió en manos de aquel hombre temible.

No parecía un hombre al que se pudiera presionar demasiado, concedió ella. Alto y delgado, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones vaqueros, presentaba una imagen de refinado poder acompasado de una poco refinada sexualidad que emanaba de él. A Kagome le pareció una combinación ofensiva.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y no te pongas amable conmigo -dijo ella en tono beligerante mientras Sesshomaru tiraba de ella por la acera.

Después de mirarla con ojos fríos, Sesshomaru decidió hacerse cargo de la cuestión de la locomoción y, literalmente, le levantó los pies del suelo.

El deseo de huir fue sobrecogedor, pero era indigno. Kagome, furiosa, trató de forcejar; sin embargo, el impulso de posar la mejilla en sus hombros era alarmantemente fuerte.

Sin ceremonias, Sesshomaru la dejó en el asiento de un coche deportivo aparcado al otro lado de la calle y cerró la puerta dando un golpe.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido? -dijo Kagome cuando él se sentó a su lado-. No soy una de esas mujeres a las que les gusta que los traten como a un saco de patatas. Hazlo con las que les entusiasma ese despliegue de fuerza masculina.

-Abróchate el cinturón y cállate -le aconsejó él permitiéndose la cortesía de volver la cabeza para mirarla.

-No voy a... -comenzó a decir ella furiosa.

-Te repites tanto que estás empezando a aburrirme -interrumpió Sesshomaru mientras se inclinaba sobre Kagome y le abrochaba el cinturón.

El movimiento acercó el cuerpo de Sesshomaru al de ella. Kagome sintió lo que debían sentir los gatos cuando se los acariciaba. Cuando Sesshomaru se enderezó, fue cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

-Siento aburrirte -declaró ella en tono rígido mientras recuperaba la compostura-. Sin embargo, creo que me debes una explicación por tu extraña conducta.

-Yo puedo decir lo mismo.

La mirada que Sesshomaru le lanzó le hizo saber que habla presenciado la despedida de ella y Gunther.

-¿Por qué estabas ahí fuera? -el ataque era preferible a la defensa.

-Porque te he seguido -respondió Sesshomaru tranquilamente-. Has pasado allí una hora y quince minutos, y no parecías querer marcharte.

-Es increíble. No eres más que un cotilla.

-Soy un novio preocupado porque su prometida exhiba a su amante en público. ¿En serio esperabas que me creyese que esta mañana era la primera vez que veías a Gunther?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa que tenga uno o mil amantes? Nuestro matrimonio es un matrimonio de conveniencia; sin embargo, lo que a mí me va a convenir cada vez resulta menos claro. La discreción era la única condición, según creo recordar. La hipocresía de ese hombre no tenía límites. -¿La investigación a la que me sometiste incluía detalles sobre Gunther? -añadió Kagome burlonamente. -Hablaremos de ello cuando lleguemos allí.

-¿Te importaría mucho decirme dónde es allí? -preguntó ella con acusado sarcasmo-. Supongo que no te refieres al restaurante, ¿o me equivoco?

-Tengo una casa en Suffolk. No tenía pensado ir, así que tendremos que arreglárnoslas solos.

-¡Los dos! -gritó ella-. Tú puedes ir a donde quieras, pero yo no tengo la menor intención de acompañarte.

-No recuerdo haberte dado alternativa -respondió Sesshomaru en un tono reservado a los imbéciles.

Frustrada, Kagome se quedó mirando a su perfil.

-Ya me he dado cuenta de que la familia Taisho se considera directamente relacionada con Dios, pero este comportamiento es atroz. Para el coche ahora mismo.

-Te traeré de vuelta a la ciudad por la mañana. Sin embargo, esta noche tenemos que dejar unas cuantas cosas bien claras.

-Suena poco prometedor -respondió Kagome negándose a que el pánico se apoderase de ella-. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, obedecerte en todo?

-Se supone que debes callarte, Kagome.

Las palabras la golpearon con fuerza brutal.

-¿Qué me has llamado? -preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Kagome Higurashi.

El mundo se desvaneció a sus pies.

-¿Qué?

La risa de Sesshomaru era cruel.

-Para empezar, ¿qué me dices de esto? -Sesshomaru retiró una mano del volante y tomó la de Kagome que tenía más cerca-. Tu hermana habría preferido morir antes que salir a la calle con estas uñas. Me di cuenta de lo que pasaba desde el primer momento que las vi, más aun tu cabello tiene tonalidades azules al brillo de las luces.

Sesshomaru le soltó la mano y Kagome se quedó contemplando sus temblorosas manos con uñas cortas y sin esmalte; entonces, se dio cuenta de la equivocación que había cometido. Llevaba todo el tiempo pensando que había logrado engañarle, incluso pensando en la venganza y la humillación a la que había querido someterle.

-Los detalles son muy importantes, pero incluso sin contar con estas pequeñas cosas, tu representación no te habría hecho ganar un Óscar. Además, Kikyo y yo no tenemos un sitio... de siempre. Y no habíamos arreglado ninguna cita para esta noche. Si quieres hacer algo, tienes que hacerlo bien.

-Para el coche -dijo Kagome casi mareada-. Está bien, admito que eres muy listo. ¿Satisfecho?

-¿En serio crees que puedes desaparecer? -Sesshomaru lanzó una carcajada de incredulidad-. Uno siempre tiene que pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, Kagome.

-¡No sé a qué te refieres!

Se sentía atrapada, arrinconada, y la mente no le funcionaba.

Sesshomaru sonrió de una forma que ella empezaba a odiar.

-Todo a su debido tiempo.

 **_**

 **P.D: Agradecería su apoyo y si no fuera molestia algunos review.**

 **Gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo en leer esta historia.**


	3. chapter 3

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen sino a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

 **Esta obra pertenece a KIM LAWRENCE, ha sido adaptada y modificada por mí.**

 **_**

 **Los personajes utilizados pueden contener Ooc.**

 **Los personajes son todos humanos, la trama se ubica en un universo alternativo.**

 **_**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Sesshomaru POV**

El retiro rural de Sesshomaru estaba al final de un camino de tierra por el que a Kagome le pareció que llevaba dando brincos durante kilómetros y kilómetros.

El interior revelaba encanto antiguo a montones, pero Kagome no estaba de humor para apreciarlo. Aunque al mirar a su alrededor se le ocurrió que no era la clase de lugar que habría imaginado que podía gustarle a Sesshomaru. Demasiado kitch.

-Mi tía me lo dejó en herencia -explicó él, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, mientras ella le seguía más- al interior de la casa-. No llegué a ponerlo en venta y tiene la ventaja de hacerme inaccesible.

-Me sorprendes, no te había tomado por un tipo sentimental -su tranquilo desdén podía haberle sorprendido, pero no podía estar segura ya que el hielo de los ojos de Sesshomaru era imposible de interpretar.

Le puso alerta que él hubiera mencionado la palabra «inaccesible», lo que le hacía más consciente de la vulnerabilidad de su situación; sin embargo libró una exitosa batalla para conseguir enmascarar su miedo tras una expresión de calma.

-Encerrarme aquí no altera el hecho de que Kikyo te haya dejado. En realidad, mi hermana debe ser ahora...

-La señora de Naraku Onigumo -interrumpió él sonriendo.

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo sabías que...?

Debía estar al corriente del engaño casi desde el principio, lo que resultaba espeluznante. Y ahora Sesshomaru acababa de dejar claro que también conocía los motivos del engaño. Como si respondiesen a una especie de radar, los ojos de Kagome se pegaron a esa mirada dorada, y la desapasionada crueldad que vio en ella fue peor que un estallido de violencia. Desde luego, no había pensado en que los motivos que le habían hecho llevarla allí fueran benevolentes-, pero ahora que Sesshomaru conocía su identidad y mucho más, se sintió seriamente alarmada.

-No he tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos para enterarme de lo que tramaba tu hermana. Ya sabía lo de Aku Onigumo, aunque admito que creía que era historia.

Las luces de pared que Sesshomaru encendió proyectaron sombras que enfatizaron los esculpidos contornos de su rostro, confiriéndole una apariencia siniestra en opinión de Kagome.

-Ella lo ama.

-Ese hombre tiene mi más sincero pésame -contestó Sesshomaru con irónica formalidad inclinando la cabeza-. La duplicidad y el engaño, por lo general, no son cualidades que conviertan a una mujer en una buena esposa.

-Ha hablado el experto -dijo ella echando el pelo -hacia atrás con un brusco gesto.

La miró encolerizado. Le había tocado un punto flaco, -se dio cuenta por la rigidez de sus músculos faciales y por el brillo de sus ojos. Kagome asimiló esos pequeños cambios; pequeños, pero significativos. En el mismo instante, recordó los comentarios de la adolescente sobre la esposa de Sesshomaru.

-No me gustan los hombres que pisan a los demás, y es evidente que Kikyo también se dio cuenta de eso, aunque tarde. Imagino que la primera señora Taisho llevó una existencia algo menos que feliz.

-Naturalmente, encuentro profundamente interesante tu opinión -declaró él en tono de aburrimiento, pero Kagome notó que era puramente superficial y que los ojos de él empequeñecieron tras el último comentario-. Tu actitud es desafortunada. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que le sacarás el mejor partido posible, dadas las circunstancias.

Sesshomaru la vio quedarse helada antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

Kagome le alcanzó en la cocina, que estaba al final de un largo y estrecho pasillo. Era un espacio pequeño que daba la sensación de ser más grande ya que se abría a la zona de comedor y, que sin duda, daba al jardín. Pero este era una sombra oscura en esos momentos.

-No te vayas así -dijo ella.

-Me parece una señal excelente que te muestres tan deseosa de mi compañía. Kagome se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior.

-Prefiero la compañía de un lobo hambriento -él le lanzó una burlona mirada y continuó echando granos de café en un molinillo-. Sí, mucho más.

Los ojos de Kagome estaban llenos de odio cuando se clavaron en la cabeza inclinada de Sesshomaru. ¿Era un sádico o simplemente indiferente a los sentimientos de los demás?

-Tengo curiosidad por saber hasta dónde pretendías llegar con el engaño -dijo él abandonando la tarea para volverse a mirarla-. ¿Hasta el altar o más lejos? ¿Hasta qué punto estabas dispuesta a implicarte en ese papel? ¿Tenías intención de deslizar ese precioso cuerpo entre mis sábanas?

Mientras hablaba, la inherente musicalidad de su voz resultó profundamente aparente; incluso las yemas de los dedos de Kagome respondieron al sonido. El significado de esas palabras le ofendió, al igual que el lento viaje que los ojos de Sesshomaru emprendieron por su cuerpo. De repente, el vestido le resultó seductor, pero no alzó los brazos en un gesto protector. Fue la aprensión lo que la hizo temblar, se dijo a sí misma con firmeza, otra explicación era totalmente impensable.

-La lealtad que le tengo a mi hermana no llega tan lejos-. Y ya que parece que te interesa tanto, te diré que no debías enterarte nunca de que yo no era Kikyo. Al principio, el plan de mi hermana me planteó problemas morales, pero desaparecieron a los tres minutos de conocerte -le confió ella furiosa-. ¡Si hay un hombre en el mundo que se merezca que lo dejen delante del altar, ese hombre eres tú! Lo único que te importa es tu ego y el poder.

Mientras se calmaba, se le ocurrió que no era muy inteligente por su parte adoptar una línea de comportamiento tan beligerante. ¿Qué le había dicho Kikyo? Que Sesshomaru era capaz de todo, capaz de hacerle daño a Aku; que estaba obsesionado con mantenerse al frente de la compañía y que tenía que casarse con alguien porque se le acababa el tiempo. Y que no se podía abandonar a un Taisho.

¿Había pensado ella que su hermana Kikyo estaba siendo absurdamente vengativa?

-Me doy cuenta de que estás algo disgustado -observo ella en tono apaciguador.

-Algo disgustado -Sesshomaru repitió las palabras lentamente, su burlona sonrisa calculada incremento la tensión que Kagome casi podía tocar-. Qué astuta.

-¡Ya es suficiente! Ya estoy harta de tus insinuaciones. Estás furioso porque Kikyo consiguiera engañarte. Cuando te conocí y me di cuenta de lo frío, de lo egoísta y de lo horrible que eres, me di cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudar a mi hermana a escapar de ti.

Kagome se plantó las manos en las caderas, lo que hizo que el tejido del vestido le marcase los pechos, enfatizando sus contornos.

-Gunther me ha dicho que eres una especie de genio -continuó ella burlonamente-. Puede que tenga razón, pero te equivocaste al pensar que Kikyo se conformaría con ser una esposa obediente y decorativa con buenas caderas para tener niños.

Kagome hizo una pausa antes de añadir:

-Kikyo es una criatura que se mueve impulsivamente. Accedió a casarse contigo porque se sintió halagada y porque el hombre al que amaba se le estaba escapando de las manos. Quería castigarle y, al mismo tiempo, satisfacer las ambiciones sociales de nuestro padre. Pero nunca se habría casado contigo... ¡Es mercuriana, pero no está loca! Yo le serví para su propósito, o eso pensé. Si a mi hermana no le hubiera asustado tanto decirte la verdad, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Tú has tenido la culpa.

La furia que estalló en ella comenzó a desaparecer. De repente, Kagome se sintió agotada y presa de un súbito frío.

-¿Qué más puedo decir? No ha sido la adquisición mejor de tu vida, aunque en realidad no has conseguido adquirir nada -dijo Kagome sombríamente.

-Pero he pagado de buena fe -la expresión de Sesshomaru, para ser de Sesshomaru, era curiosamente expresiva.

Era una mezcla entre repugnancia y fascinación; pero Kagome, incapaz de aguantar aquel escrutinio, clavó los ojos en un punto de los hombros de él.

-¡No puedes comprar una esposa!

-Necesito una esposa. Tu hermana lo sabía y también sabía que había invertido tiempo en elegir a una mujer decidida a llegar a un trato conmigo. Ahora mi tiempo es limitado. He hecho lo posible por evitar este tipo de melodramas emocionales, y al final me he topado con una mujer que, permanentemente, parece al borde de la histeria.

Ella desdeñó el comentario con un cáustico movimiento de labios.

-No me importa el tiempo que te quede -no podía ser que Sesshomaru estuviera sugiriendo lo que le había parecido que sugería. ¡Ni siquiera Sesshomaru Taisho podía insinuar algo tan absurdo!

-Pues debería importarte porque va a afectar a tu futuro.

-Ve al grano. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás tratando de decir?

Cuanto antes saliese de esa casa, de ese país, y volviese a la caótica realidad de su vida normal, mejor.

-Necesito una esposa y, tal y como te ha dicho la misma Kikyo, tendrás que servir tú.

Kagome se lo quedó mirando sin querer creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Estás loco -dijo ella con profunda convicción sus ojos ahora azules, debido al retiro de las lentillas brillaban burlones-. Tengo alergia al matrimonio en general, pero casarme contigo... Dime, Sesshomaru, ¿por qué iba yo a cumplir tus deseos? Todo el mundo me ha hablado de tu increíble intelecto; pero hasta el momento, no has hecho más que comportarte como un estúpido megalomaníaco. Cásate con esa niña tonta que te considera un regalo del cielo. -No tengo intención de arruinar la vida de Rin. -Pues la mía tampoco quiero que la arruine nadie.

-Eres tú quien se ha ofrecido como sustituta -le recordó Sesshomaru-. He trabajado mucho para hacer que la compañía de mi familia sea una empresa del siglo veinte. Un grupo de gente que había puesto por encima su vanidad y su interés personal la había llevado casi a la ruina. Mi abuelo sabía que cuando estuviera demasiado viejo para seguir con las riendas, los demás destrozarían lo que a él le había costado tanto levantar; y se lo permitió porque estaba convencido de que yo no sería capaz de resistir la necesidad de evitar que ellos destrozaran el trabajo de toda una vida. A mi abuelo le gustaba apostar.

Un brillo de apreciación iluminó los dorados ojos de Sesshomaru en tanto la examinaba. Pareció satisfacerle atraer toda la atención de Kagome.

-Quería enseñarme que, cuando las cosas andaban mal, éste era mi sitio. También sabía que no dejaría que mi familia destruyese la vida de cientos de personas que dependen de la compañía. Su última estratagema, mi matrimonio, fue una forma de asegurarse de que yo tuviera descendencia.

Sesshomaru hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Sabía que no tenía intenciones de casarme. Pero en estos tiempos que corren, y dentro de la esfera de competencia, no hay lugar para los aficionados, ni incluso para aquellos que tienen talento; y los miembros de mi familia que están involucrados ni siquiera tienen eso. Si el matrimonio es la única forma de mantenerlos al margen, que así sea. Te vas a casar conmigo, no voy a permitir que me estafen.

Al menos, aquellas palabras parecían sinceras; pero también mostraban una creencia absoluta en su propia capacidad, y conllevaban una amenaza implícita.

-No se me puede culpar del testamento de tu abuelo.

No podía ser que Sesshomaru la creyese lo suficientemente loca como para prestar atención a tan ridícula sugerencia. No, no se trataba de una creencia sino de un real decreto.

-Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi libertad hasta cierto punto y a realizar los reajustes necesarios.

-¿Esperas que te aplauda? -Sesshomaru hablaba como si el matrimonio fuera ridículamente simple; pero la mirada que él le lanzó la hizo morderse la lengua-. Sé realista, Sesshomaru. Tienes mucho que ganar con el matrimonio, pero lo que mi hermana iba a ganar era poco, y yo nada.

La sonrisa de Sesshomaru tenía una sedosa cualidad que Kagome empezaba a asociar con el peligro.

-¿Así estamos todavía? Tú y tu hermana se han reído a mi costa. Debe haber sido un juego divertido, algo que ha compensado los traviesos trucos que podríais haber realizado de pequeñas. Pero ahora ya no eres una niña. Eres una persona adulta que debe pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. De ahí la superficial... -¡Superficial! -exclamó ella llena de ira-. ¡Tú estabas dispuesto a comprar una esposa!

-Se llegó a un acuerdo y tú pareces estar pensando en no cumplirlo -Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza despacio-. Ni lo sueñes.

-Tu acuerdo era con Kikyo -protestó Kagome. -Y tú te has prestado a sustituirla.

La sonrisa de Sesshomaru fue lenta y sensual, y el repentino cambio de táctica de ataque la dejó sin respiración. Las líneas del rostro mostraron desagrado al acercarse a ella. Cuando Kagome alzó la cabeza se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le intimidaba su altura.

-Elegí a tu hermana porque no tenía intención de hacer grandes cambios en mi vida con el fin de adaptarme a una esposa y a una familia. No quería hacer daño a alguna mujer idealista a la que se le ocurriese que podría cambiarme con el fin de que me adaptara a su sueño -explicó Sesshomaru cínicamente.

-¡No quiero ni necesito amor!

El desdén curvó los labios de Sesshomaru.

-Tu hermana me pareció la mujer ideal, con la experiencia suficiente para haber dejado atrás las ilusiones románticas. De hecho, era presentable y superficial, una combinación ideal. Y, por supuesto, no puso objeción alguna, a pesar de lo que pueda haberte dicho a ti. En realidad, se mostró encantada con la idea.

-Kikyo parece ser muchas cosas que no es -le informó Kagome con voz ronca.

-Tu hermana ya no me interesa.

-Pues a mí me parece que sí. Mi hermana te ha puesto en ridículo y no puedes aceptarlo. Quieres venganza. Pídeme un taxi, ya estoy harta de todo esto. Me voy a casa.

Sesshomaru la agarró por el hombro y ella ahogó una protesta de dolor; como concesión al miedo, sólo se permitió agrandar las pupilas.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Hasta qué punto te importa tu hermana? -Dudo que pudieras comprenderlo, así que no me voy a molestar en darte detalles.

Sesshomaru había inclinado la cabeza, estaba demasiado cerca. Kagome vio la textura de su piel y la pequeña cicatriz que le corría a lo largo de la mandíbula, un hilo blanco casi invisible, y la forma de sus labios... Parpadeó para disipar la extraña confusión que sintió de repente.

-¿Qué tal aguantaría tu hermana un esposo sin trabajo... y sin posibilidades de trabajar? -preguntó Sesshomaru pensativo, como si la idea le pareciese interesante.

Kagome se quedó helada, el color le desapareció del rostro.

-Aku tiene trabajo, es un ingeniero electrónico. Tiene un excelente puesto de trabajo en California, no puedes hacerle daño -pero no pudo evitar la nota de incertidumbre en la voz; sobre todo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru no podía haber dejado de notario.

El miedo se le agarró al estómago.

Devolvió una mirada furiosa a su adversario con estoica obstinación al tiempo que se daba cuenta de por qué su hermana no se había sentido a salvo sin poner el océano Atlántico entre ella y Sesshomaru. ¿No sería una distancia suficiente?

-Todavía tengo contactos en los Estados Unidos. Es más, el propietario de la compañía en la que el querido Aku trabaja es amigo mío.

-Un camarada, qué enternecedor -observó ella venenosamente.

-Voy a ser franco contigo, yo intercedí para que le dieran ese trabajo a Aku.

-¿Movido, por tu natural generosidad?

Sesshomaru decidió desdeñar el comentario.

-Decidí que podría confiar más en la fidelidad de Kikyo, a corto plazo, si Aku estaba lejos -Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros y la soltó. -

-No puedo negar que eres un hombre cauteloso.

Kagome tuvo la certidumbre de que estaba siendo manipulada. No quería oír nada más, pero una curiosidad enfermiza la hizo dejarle que continuase.

-Pero ahora me resulta muy ventajoso... si quiero darle problemas con el trabajo. Lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar por teléfono.

La clara amenaza la hizo palidecer mortalmente. -¿Llegarías a ese punto?

Por algún motivo, el tono burlón de Kagome irritó a Sesshomaru.

-Una sola palabra mía y Aku no volverá a trabajar en la industria electrónica. No veo que eso condujera a la armonía doméstica, ¿no te parece?

-Eso es despreciable. ¡Es chantaje!

-Hay mucho en juego. Si tienes tantos escrúpulos, no deberías haberte metido en esto. Pero lo has hecho, ¿verdad? -dijo Sesshomaru en tono cortante-. Supongo que te pareció un entretenimiento.

Los ojos de él se clavaron en los altos y turgentes senos de Kagome. Esos mismos ojos brillaron, y Sesshomaru alzó el rostro bruscamente.

-Es hora de ver hasta qué punto estás dispuesta a sacrificarte por la felicidad de tu hermana gemela.

Una voz tan rica debería ser cálida, pensó Kagome; pero la de Sesshomaru era tan fría y dura como el granizo. -Eres una mujerzuela superficial que sólo busca el placer; pero tienes una debilidad, tu hermana. Por eso es por lo que vas a casarte conmigo, Kagome.

-Tengo mi propia vida, tengo un trabajo y una madre que me necesita -tenía que hacerle ver que lo que estaba sugiriendo era una locura inaceptable.

-No me cabe duda de que tienes una vida muy satisfactoria al amparo del esplendor de tu madre, pero dudo que le seas indispensable. Debe ser frustrante para alguien sin talento estar pegada a alguien tan inspirado, pero suele ocurrir. Me da la impresión de que tu vida es la versión lujosa de alguien que se queda en casa para cuidar a un familiar enfermo, la falta de valor se hace pasar por devoción.

-¡Y tú eres un desgraciado insoportable! Antes no podía comprender por qué Kikyo estaba convencida de que te vengarías de ella si te abandonaba, pero tenía razón al tenerte miedo, ¿verdad? No tienes una gota de decencia en ti.

Kagome estaba temblando y las lágrimas le empañaron la vista. Lanzó un puñetazo a ciegas, pero Sesshomaru paró el ataque con facilidad y con la fuerza suficiente para sujetarla contra la dureza de su cuerpo.

Sentirse bombardeada por unas sensaciones desconocidas era lo último que Kagome necesitaba en esos momentos. No eligió ser consciente de los latidos del corazón de Sesshomaru ni de su musculoso pecho. La fuerza delgada y fibrosa de Sesshomaru era aparente. Sin previo aviso, una humillante pereza se apoderó de ella y trató de combatir la consciencia de ese olor masculino que emanaba de la piel de Sesshomaru.

-Lo interpretaré como un sí, ¿de acuerdo? dijo Sesshomaru poniéndole la cabeza en la nuca y echándosela hacia atrás mientras que, con el otro brazo, la estrechaba contra sí.

-No confíes en mis instintos suicidas, no tengo.

La profunda risa que vibró en el pecho de Sesshomaru salió cálida y espontánea, carente de su habitual cinismo.

-Siento no compartir esa opinión. Yo diría que sí tienes instintos suicidas; de lo contrario, no le habrías seguido el juego a tu hermana. ¿O era tu juego? Cabe, la posibilidad de que estés aburrida de ir de un lado para otro acompañando a una celebridad. ¿Te gustó la idea de conseguirte un marido rico?

Las carcajadas de Sesshomaru la dejaron perpleja y su sonrisa le pareció fuera de este mundo. ¿Era ése el encanto de Taisho que su hermana había mencionado? De repente, sintió unos absurdos celos de que Sesshomaru hubiera sonreído así a Kikyo. La idea la encolerizó.

-Estás enamorado de ti mismo, ¿verdad? Yo... yo...

Entonces, el humor desapareció de repente del rostro de Sesshomaru para ser sustituido por una expresión puramente depredadora. Esos hipnóticos y luminosos ojos le examinaron el rostro. La mano que había tenido en la nuca se paseó por su elegante mandíbula y garganta, y Kagome se estremeció de un indeseable placer.

Sesshomaru iba a besarla y, por extraño que pareciese, ella no iba a evitarlo. Y el íntimo examen, que debería haberle repugnado, le hizo sentir un cálido fuego en el vientre.

La lengua de Sesshomaru se le deslizó entre los labios y ella no puso barreras. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en el sabor de aquella boca, una boca sutil y hábil que la quemó por dentro. Fue en ese momento cuando Kagome comenzó a devolver la presión y su pasividad se transformó en una respuesta casi violenta.

Notó la expresión de puro deseo en esos dorados ojos y sintió, tanto como oyó, un sonido gutural de satisfacción masculina. Todo ello le impulsó a apretarse más, contra él, a hundirse en el abismo de esas oscuras y deliciosas sensaciones. Tembló cuando Sesshomaru deslizó la mano por debajo del escote trasero del vestido y expuso la inmaculada curva de sus hombros.

Se estremeció cuando los labios de él rozaron esa piel. Un pagano deseo le corrió por las venas, un terrible y maravilloso anhelo la consumió. Quiso tocarle, lo hizo y gimió.

Sesshomaru la miró a los ojos.

-Casarte conmigo puede tener sus compensaciones -comentó con voz ronca mientras, con la lengua, le acariciaba la garganta-. Es muy extraño... físicamente eres idéntica a tu hermana pero, a pesar de que la encuentro hermosa, nunca he sentido el deseo de estrangularla... ni tampoco de arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor en el suelo.

La locura que la había embriagado desapareció. Con un gemido de desagrado, Kagome se apartó de él.

-Eres un ególatra -le espetó ella.

¿Qué había hecho? Se preguntó con desesperación. Sesshomaru tenía la camisa salida del pantalón y la chaqueta estaba en el rincón opuesto de la estancia, en el suelo.

Los músculos del estómago de Kagome se contrajeron al fijar los ojos en el vello que le cubría el pecho y le bajaba por el vientre hasta desaparecer debajo de la cinturilla de los pantalones. La piel de Sesshomaru era satinada.

-Nada en este mundo me compensaría lo suficiente para casarme contigo y, desde luego, no tus besos -declaró Kagome apartando los ojos de aquel torso-. No te engañes a ti mismo.

\- Los ojos de Sesshomaru empequeñecieron y una fina capa de sudor le bañó la piel.

-Si estás intentando decirme que no te ha gustado esto, yo diría que eres tú quien se está engañando a sí misma.

Sesshomaru encogió los hombros y comenzó a abrocharse la camisa con una economía de movimientos completamente opuesta a la incertidumbre que incapacitaba los miembros de ella.

-Como madre de mis futuros hijos, considero que la atracción física es un factor positivo.

Sesshomaru se pasó la mano por sus revueltos cabellos y Kagome recordó las caricias de aquellos dedos.

-Kikyo tenía toda la razón del mundo al creerte completamente carente de escrúpulos. ¿En serio destruirías la vida de un hombre que nunca te ha hecho daño? ¿No sientes nada al recurrir al chantaje? ¿Estás acostumbrado a esta clase de comportamiento?

Con los ojos, Kagome buscó en el rostro de Sesshomaru una señal de arrepentimiento, algo que le permitiera creer que sus amenazas eran vacías. No conocía a Aku, pero por lo que había oído de él, le parecía quizá incluso demasiado bueno para su hermana. Sin embargo, a Sesshomaru eso no le importaba, todo el mundo podía ser víctima de sus manipulaciones.

-Lo que importa es lo que tú creas que yo haría -observó él desapasionadamente-. No te pongas tan trágica, Kagome, es muy posible que acabes disfrutando.

El cinismo de él estaba mezclado con un grado de sensualidad que la quemó.

Le dolió haberse comportado de forma tan humillante, como una imbécil necesitada de sexo.

-Debes tener en cuenta que esta tarde he tenido que dejar a Gunther mucho antes de lo que me habría gustado -contestó ella provocativamente-. No me gustaría despertar en ti falsas esperanzas.

Algo parecido a la ira cruzó los ojos de Sesshomaru. Un egoísta consumado reaccionaría mal al ser considerado un sustituto, pensó Kagome con satisfacción.

-¿Estaba enterado Gunther de tu engaño?

Kagome eligió ignorar la latente amenaza, le gustó no sentirse responsable de otra persona.

-No le ha gustado la idea... dadas las circunstancias -y no mintió.

-Debe ser un amante muy tolerante.

Kagome sonrió.

-Lo es.

-Lo era.

-Las amenazas siguen al chantaje como la noche al día -dijo ella con desdeñosa despreocupación.

Pero por dentro su rebeldía bullía. Sesshomaru la había arrinconado y la estaba obligando, pero jamás se sometería en su fuero interno.

-Creía que el acuerdo que he heredado me permitiría hacer lo que me diera la gana -añadió Kagome-, no puedes cambiar todas las reglas. Es posible que me obligues a casarme contigo por medio del chantaje, pero no esperes que disfrute.

-Mi acuerdo con tu hermana ya no es relevante.

La respuesta la llenó de ira frustrada.

-¡Pues será mejor que me informes de las nuevas reglas con el fin de asegurarme de que no voy a quebrarlas! -exclamó ella sarcásticamente.

-Me gustaría empezar a tener familia inmediatamente, pero quiero estar absolutamente seguro del pedigrí de la prole.

Ella jadeó tras el insulto.

-¿Y eso acaba de ocurrírsete ahora?

-Al contrario que Kikyo, que es una persona vanidosa y cree que ningún hombre puede ver el engaño tras sus vacías promesas, tú tienes una naturaleza apasionada, lo que te hace más volátil. Has demostrado que no piensas antes de actuar -dijo él con voz dura-. Eres una mujer apasionada que tiene por norma mantener relaciones esporádicas con los hombres.

Sesshomaru encogió los hombros con cierto desdén.

-Eso está muy bien si eres Kagome Higurashi, pero no si eres Kagome Taisho. Tu hermana tiene un saber hacer y una discreción de las que tú careces totalmente. Así que, por el momento, cortarás cualquier relación con otros hombres.

-¿Eso crees? Y considerando mi absoluta falta de moral, ¿no te parece que te vas a exponerte a un gran riesgo?

-Gracias a tu hermana me encuentro muy limitado. No te habría elegido como esposa si hubiera tenido otras alternativas...

-¡No adoptes esa actitud moralista conmigo! -interrumpió Kagome sorprendiéndose de que Sesshomaru la considerase una salvaje, apasionada e imprevisible sirena... ¡A ella, Kagome, pragmática hasta los huesos!-. Soy yo quien está limitada y jamás te lo perdonaré. ¡La moral no te ha impedido querer arrancarme la ropa!

-¿He dicho yo eso? -Sesshomaru arqueó las cejas-. Qué falta de delicadeza por mi parte. En realidad, preferiría quitártela... muy, muy despacio.

Kagome se sonrojó de pies a cabeza tras esas palabras eróticas.

-Crees que te estoy exigiendo que hagas algo porque quiero acostarme contigo -añadió Sesshomaru con voz suave-. Olvida esa posibilidad, querida; jamás confundo los negocios con el placer. El matrimonio jamás sería un requisito para disfrutarte.

El claro desdén de Sesshomaru por ella la hizo sentirse sucia.

-No soy un amante celoso, Kagome, simplemente un hombre que quiere sacar beneficios a una inversión. No quiero una esposa promiscua -el último comentario tenía una nota de amenaza.

-Y yo no quiero un marido. Y si tú quieres una esposa que te odia, debes estar loco.

-El sacrificio es el fundamento del carácter -dijo él austeramente-. Los dos podemos descubrir la verdad de esa perla de la sabiduría.

-¡Tu maravillosa compañía significa más para ti que ninguna otra cosa! -Kagome le acusó tragándose las lágrimas de autocompasión. Un miembro de la familia Taisho no debía llorar-. Para ti, los demás no son más que peones.

A Sesshomaru pareció aburrirle la acusación.

-Este es un juego al que yo no te he invitado; ahora, no te queda más remedio que jugar de acuerdo con mis reglas.

-Aku no te ha pedido jugar, pero estás dispuesto a destrozarle la vida de todos modos. Así que no hables en ese tono tan razonable. ¿Y qué va a pasar si no quiero seguir tus reglas?

Pero el desafío de las palabras de Kagome era sólo superficial y, probablemente, él se había dado cuenta.

La sonrisa de Sesshomaru fue letal y muy civilizada, a Kagome se le heló la sangre en las venas.

-Creo que no deberías considerar esa posibilidad, querida.

-Quiero irme a casa. Tengo frío y no tengo intención de pasar la noche contigo.

-Es encantadoramente tradicional de tu parte no querer anticipar los votos matrimoniales, querida. Qué raro, creía que tu entusiasmo de antes significaba algo completamente diferente.

-Déjate de sarcasmos y llévame a mi casa -Kagome no necesitaba que le recordaran su comportamiento anterior.

¿Cómo podía olvidar la explosiva reacción de su cuerpo?

Sorprendentemente, tras un breve e intenso escrutinio de su pálido rostro, Sesshomaru asintió.

-Tengo una reunión a primera hora de la mañana. Además, tendré que hablar con mi familia. Y tú será mejor que le informes a tu padre que tiene en su casa a la hija que no es.

-Mi padre jamás consentirá que me case contigo.

Llena de una nueva desesperación y casi consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba, Kagome bajó la cabeza.

Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo, sonriendo, y la condujo hasta la puerta.

-Supongo que no te apetece antes una taza de café -observó él secamente-. Y a propósito, creo que lo mejor será que a tu hermana le digas que te has enamorado de mí, es la mejor estrategia a adoptar.

Kagome se detuvo y se lo quedó mirando perpleja. -¿Eso es lo que tú vas a decir?

-No tengo intención de darle explicaciones a nadie -respondió él con leve sorpresa.

Kagome lanzó una seca carcajada.

-Qué tonta soy ¿Sabes andar sobre el agua? -preguntó ella apretando los dientes.

-Hacerse la graciosa no es una cosa atractiva en una mujer -observó él reactivando el sistema de alarma antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Y los aires de superioridad no son atractivos en un hombre -murmuró ella mientras le seguía hasta el coche.

-Si tienes frío, hay una manta en el asiento trasero -dijo Sesshomaru mientras ella se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Tu preocupación por mi salud me sobrecoge -contestó Kagome al tiempo que alargaba un brazo para agarrar la manta y cubrirse con ella.

-Una novia con la nariz roja no quedaría bien en las fotos de las revistas -observó Sesshomaru secamente.

Ella lo miró con odio.

 **_**

 **P.D: Agradecería su apoyo y si no fuera molestia algunos review.**

 **Gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo en leer esta historia.**

 **P.D 2: Quería avisarles que por motivo de trabajo (ya que trabajo todo el día), no podre subir un nuevo capítulo hasta el día lunes o a más tardar el martes, gracias por su comprensión.**


	4. chapter 4

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen sino a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

 **Esta obra pertenece a KIM LAWRENCE, ha sido adaptada y modificada por mí.**

 **Los personajes utilizados pueden contener Ooc.**

 **Los personajes son todos humanos, la trama se ubica en un universo alternativo.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Kagome POV**

Kagome se agachó en lo alto de las escaleras y escuchó la conversación entre su padre y Sesshomaru, el hombre que iba a convertirse en su esposo a la mañana siguiente. La idea seguía pareciéndole irreal.

-Estoy seguro de que no tardará.

Kagome sonrió contenta consigo misma. ¿Era suficiente hacer esperar a su pretendiente media hora? Cinco minutos más no le vendrían mal. Los obsequiosos esfuerzos de su padre le resultaron más incómodos que el calambre que le había dado en el pie izquierdo, el resultado de la incómoda postura que había adoptado.

Era sorprendente la forma tan diferente como sus padres habían reaccionado a la noticia, reflexionó Kagome. Su padre se había adaptado notablemente bien a la situación; al parecer, cualquier conexión con la familia Taisho era mejor que ninguna. Una filosofía que a ella le pareció despreciable. Al menos, su madre había sido honesta, sólo le había preocupado su propia situación: «Creo que estás siendo muy egoísta, querida».

Después de soportar media hora de sermón, Kagome, con lágrimas en los ojos, le colgó el teléfono a su madre con desesperación.

-Me parece que voy a ir a decirle a Kagome que se dé prisa.

Kagome se puso en pie apresuradamente al oír el último comentario de su padre. Con la barbilla muy alta, comenzó a descender. Su madre hacia unas entradas espectaculares, así que -ella estaba copiando a la experta... en cierto sentido. Sakura Lane era una valiosa cliente de algunas casas de modas, y el atuendo de Kagome era de muy variadas etiquetas, pero ninguna exclusiva.

La reacción de su padre era más de lo que había esperado: se le cambió el color de la cara, entre malva y morado, y emitió un sonido ahogado con la garganta. En el momento en que Kagome llegó al pie de la escalinata, su padre miró con expresión de pesar al hombre alto que estaba a su lado. Por supuesto, era esperar demasiado que Sesshomaru mostrase ningún horror; y si ni su actual atuendo conseguía enfurecerle, nada lo lograría.

Kagome había imaginado que estaría guapo con un traje formal, pero en la realidad no encontró palabras para describirlo. ¡Estaba simplemente magnífico! Contuvo la respiración, el magnetismo de Sesshomaru era demasiado potente para absorberlo.

-Siento haberme retrasado -dijo ella animadamente al tiempo que sonreía a los dos hombres sin mirarles a los ojos.

-En absoluto, Kagome. Ya veo que has hecho un verdadero esfuerzo para arreglarte.

Sesshomaru habló con pasmosa tranquilidad, cuando se suponía que debía haberse puesto furioso.

-Desde luego, me lo he pensado mucho -los largos pendientes le golpearon las mejillas mientras hablaba, y Sesshomaru sonrió maliciosamente cuando uno de ellos le dio en un ojo.

-Cautivan los ojos... en el sentido literal de la palabra -observó él suavemente.

-No puedes ir así -dijo el padre de Kagome enrojeciendo alarmantemente.

-¿Pasa algo con mi vestimenta? -preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño como si no comprendiese.

Se miró a sí misma. Le había costado mucho lograr ese efecto. Por supuesto, el rastrillo había sido de un valor incalculable para conseguirlo. Los exóticos rasgos de su rostro, unidos a su tez casi morena, eran perfectos para esa apariencia agitanada.

Las diferentes faldas de volantes que llevaba, de colores que no casaban, estaban conjuntadas con un chaleco de parches. Las botas eran tan pesadas como el plomo, nunca aptas para un salón. Kagome, acostumbrada a trajes sencillos que le permitían moverse fácilmente, se veía como un monstruo. Pero su apariencia en general daría a la familia Taisho algo en lo que pensar. La nuera del infierno estaba a punto de causar un verdadero impacto.

-Mitzuo, debes ser más flexible con la expresión individual.

El comentario espantó tanto al padre de Kagome como a ella misma. Mitzuo, miró a su alrededor, inseguro de la respuesta que debía dar, pero incapaz de contradecir a su futuro yerno. ¿Acaso nadie se atrevía a poner en entredicho las órdenes de Sesshomaru? Se preguntó Kagome amargamente. Ese aire de autoridad la hizo desear ponerse a gritar. Si le decía a su padre que Sesshomaru le había chantajeado para que se casara con él, probablemente se haría el sordo.

-Papá, si no te gusta cómo voy vestida, dilo. No tienes por qué permitirle que te diga lo que tienes que pensar.

Kagome lanzó a Sesshomaru una mirada fulminante. El objetivo de su estrategia había resultado ser completamente inmune a ella. Unos momentos antes se había sentido una verdadera rebelde; ahora, se sentía una idiota con esa ridícula indumentaria.

-No le hables a tu padre en ese tono.

Miró a Sesshomaru fijamente, el pecho agitado dramáticamente..

-No necesito que me enseñes buenos modales.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una lenta mirada tan inexpresivo como la piedra. La piel le brillaba y su perfil era suficiente para inspirar una escultura, pero... ¿podría un artista capturar la esencia de la vitalidad de ese hombre? Kagome lo dudó. Sólo con mirarle se sentía mareada.

-Mitzuo, adelántate y pide disculpas por nosotros. Danos media hora más. Dile al conductor que no le necesitaré -la sonrisa de Sesshomaru era casi conspiradora, y Kagome vio a su padre hacer lo que le decían.

-Creo que has tenido poca delicadeza al avergonzar así a tu padre.

El comentario la hizo enrojecer.

-Es una suerte que me importe un pimiento lo que pienses. Me parece que a la gente le preocupa demasiado tu opinión.

Él aceptó la contestación con una leve sonrisa.

-Me doy cuenta de que has hecho un considerable esfuerzo por demostrar que serás una esposa poco adecuada, pero es un esfuerzo perdido porque eso ya lo sé. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor. Si te hace feliz, a mí tampoco me entusiasma la idea. Y tampoco me avergüenzo fácilmente -Sesshomaru miró el fular con el que ella se había cubierto la cabeza-, así que todo esto... es superfluo. ¿No te parece que ya eres mayorcita para jugar a ser rebelde?

-Supongo que no vas a persuadirme de que me vista de forma más digna. ¿Para qué entonces has mandado a mi padre que se adelantara?

-Parecía que al pobre hombre iba a darle un ataque -observó él secamente-. Además, creo que debo ir acorde contigo. Tengo la intención de que atiendas a la cena tal y como pensabas, y pienso apoyarte. -¿Apoyarme? -preguntó ella sospechosa.

El triunfo que había anticipado no iba a materializarse y, con tristeza, aceptó la realidad.

-Debemos ser la solidaridad personificada.

Confusa, vio a Sesshomaru pedir un taxi por teléfono.

El trayecto a casa de él les llevó cinco minutos y se realizó en silencio. Un silencio que le dio qué pensar sobre lo que Sesshomaru entendía por solidaridad.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de su casa, sujetándola firmemente del brazo, y comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

-¿Qué van a pensar los sirvientes si te ven arrastrándome escaleras arriba?

-No animo a nadie a que me atienda personalmente. Soy capaz de vestirme solo, a menos que reciba una oferta mejor.

-No vayas tan de prisa -el color de las mejillas de Kagome no se debía sólo a la rápida ascensión.

-Ya casi hemos llegado, cariño.

Por fin, él abrió la puerta con una reverencia.

-Esta es tu habitación -dijo ella en tono acusador al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor.

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta. El mobiliario antiguo y las paredes forradas en roble no eran impactantes, más allá de dar una impresión de masculina utilidad. Una decoración lujosamente espartana era la forma de describirlo.

-Nuestra habitación en el futuro próximo.

-Todavía hay tiempo de...

Sesshomaru lanzó una carcajada. -¿De que yo cambie de parecer? No, no lo creo.

Sesshomaru tiró la corbata encima de la cama y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Quitarme la ropa. Puedes mirar para otro lado si eso te ofende.

¡Como si fuera tan fácil! La piel de Sesshomaru era algo pálida, con tonos satinados; y cuando él se dio media vuelta, ella lo observó con fascinación.

-Si me pones un dedo encima...

Sesshomaru se detuvo a medias de bajarse la cremallera de los pantalones y se volvió del todo para mirarla burlonamente.

-Querida niña, me llevaría media hora quitarte todas las capas de ropa que llevas, y mi madre tiene obsesión con la puntualidad.

-Y tú siempre complaces a mamá.

-Casi nunca, si crees lo que ella dice -Sesshomaru esbozó una media sonrisa-. No veo necesidad en agraviarla más de lo necesario, pero tampoco dejo de hacerlo cuando lo creo necesario. Parece molestarte que no intente seducirte.

Kagome inyectó toda la burla que pudo en su carcajada.

-Me parece que la aventura amorosa que tienes contigo mismo precede a todas las demás.

Los oscuros pantalones siguieron al resto de la ropa, y Kagome tragó saliva casi con dolor. Sesshomaru tenía el cuerpo de un atleta y la altura de su poder. Teniendo en cuenta que desde muy tierna edad había visto a los modelos que pintaba su madre, no comprendía qué le pasaba en esos momentos. No era una apreciación estética lo que sentía por aquella belleza masculina, sino algo más... visceral.

Sesshomaru lanzó una súbita carcajada.

-¿Me estas llamando narcisista? Nunca me han acusado de eso.

-La gente que te rodea -está demasiado ocupada arrodillándose ante ti y diciéndote que sí a todo.

Kagome agrandó los ojos al verle sacar unos pantalones vaqueros con una rodillera rota.

Sesshomaru se abrochó el cinturón y saco una camiseta de un cajón.

-La equivocación de mi abuelo fue ser un absoluto déspota; yo, por el contrario, he reprimido cualquier inclinación natural en esa dirección -Sesshomaru arqueó las cejas-. Ya veo que no me crees, pero te aseguro que esa clase de comportamiento no reporta beneficios a nadie. Mi abuelo jamás delegaba ninguna responsabilidad... cosa que no está mal a corto plazo.

Sesshomaru se metió la camiseta por la cabeza antes de continuar.

-El problema es que, con un déspota, nadie sabe qué pensar. Me gusta que las personas que me rodean trabajen con independencia y que no les dé miedo a decirme que me he equivocado en algo. No tengo sitio en mi empresa para los zalameros. Así es como pienso.

Sesshomaru alzó unas botas para que Kagome las inspeccionara. Eran de cuero y parecían botas de vaquero.

-¿Has montado a caballo en los Estados Unidos, Kagome?

Sesshomaru se enderezó y se pasó una mano por los revueltos cabellos. La transformación que le había conferido el cambio de atuendo era algo fascinante de ver. Dos hombres diferentes, los dos fascinantes.

-No sé montar a caballo.

-Allí, las sillas de montar son como sillones. Quizá algún día te lleve.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sesshomaru? -preguntó ella casi asustada.

Le molestaba que Sesshomaru siempre le quitara la iniciativa.

-Vestirme para la cena, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? -¿Vas a ir así?

-No tengo collares de cuentas, a menos que me prestes alguno.

Kagome jamás hubiera imaginado que Sesshomaru la dejara salir así. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por desafiar a los convencionalismos sociales, pero no había esperado que él se lo permitiera, y mucho menos lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y qué va a decir tu madre si te ve aparecer así? -Muchas cosas, supongo.

-No es posible que imagines que voy a enfrentarme así a tu familia —dijo ella horrorizada.

Sus brillantes teorías estaban sufriendo una muerte violenta.

-¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿O es que esperabas que te desnudara a la fuerza?

-Por supuesto que no -negó ella consciente de su falta de sinceridad.

Una serie de vivas y sorprendentes imágenes le asaltó, todas ellas instigadas por la seductora sugerencia. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

-Pues lo que has dicho me da otra impresión -observó él con voz ronca-. Si ese es el caso, quizá debieras mostrarte algo más agradable conmigo.

-Sigue soñando -respondió ella también con voz ronca mientras distintas emociones se le agarraban al estómago.

El brillo de esos ojos dorados se le clavó dolorosamente.

-A mí, personalmente, me da igual si a mi familia les gustas tú y si a ti te gusto yo. Uno de los dos está mintiendo, ¿cuál de los dos?

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con un pulgar, aunque Kagome dudó de que lo hiciera conscientemente. Pero el gesto encendió un fuego en la parte baja del vientre que la hizo avergonzarse de sí misma inmediatamente.

-Querías insultarme y lo que has hecho te ha rebotado a ti -continuó él-. Así que será mejor que hagas de tripas corazón y sigas con el farol. No juegues al póker nunca si no estás preparada. Además, Kagome, será mejor que sepas que no soy una persona a la que los convencionalismos sociales limiten.

-Que siga con el farol -repitió ella-. Suena a receta para nuestro matrimonio.

-Tendrás que aguantarte, Kagome -dijo él mientras le pasaba los dedos por el cabello-. Aunque nuestro matrimonio va a ser de conveniencia...

-¿De conveniencia para quién? -murmuró ella con voz truculenta, su sentido de la justicia aumentaba a la misma velocidad que su pánico.

El desastre que aquellas caricias impersonales estaban causándole era extraordinario. Kagome se sintió como una amasijo de pasiones indiscriminadas.

-Físicamente, al menos, hay algo -observó Sesshomaru como si conociese lo que ella sentía.

Los ojos de él reposaron en los labios de Kagome: llenos, suaves y rosas.

Kagome comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pero el beso que Sesshomaru le dio resultó ser una forma devastadora de aplastar su negativa. La esencia masculina de él era como una droga dura; y cuando Sesshomaru interrumpió el beso, Kagome lanzó un suave grito de protesta.

-Esto es algo -dijo Sesshomaru con voz gutural.

Kagome respiró profundamente varias veces y dio un paso atrás.

-Lo único que demuestra es que sabes besar -respondió ella temblando-. No me cabe duda de que has tenido mucha práctica.

Aún podía saborearle y se frotó la boca con las manos para destruir el sabor.

-Hablas como si fueras una autoridad en la materia -comentó Sesshomaru levantando las cejas.

-Es de todo conocido -contestó ella-. Además, Kikyo ha dicho que... -Continúa, ¿qué es lo que Kikyo ha dicho?

Kagome, enfadada contuvo el aliento. ¿Cómo podía Sesshomaru parecer divertido?

-Supongo que estas orgulloso de ti mismo por tener fama de mujeriego.

-No sé lo que te ha contado tu hermana, pero te aseguro que a algunos les parece obsesiva la forma como protejo mi vida privada.

-¿Y por qué iba a mentir Kikyo...? -Kagome se interrumpió en el momento que una idea le vino a la mente, su hermana sabía que era más fácil que ella cooperase si creía que el hombre del que Kikyo quería escapar era una especie de degenerado-. Supongo que vas a decirme que eres un santo.

-Eso sería excesivo -concedió Sesshomaru-. No aspiro al celibato, pero mis relaciones con las mujeres nunca se han basado en el engaño. Aunque he de decirte que algunas encuentran la verdad demasiado incómoda.

-Eso que has dicho es muy descarnado.

-La honestidad es descarnada. ¿Hasta qué punto estarías dispuesta a ser honesta, Kagome, si te preguntara cómo preferirías pasar la noche, si librando una batalla con mi familia o descubriendo si se me da tan bien hacer el amor como besar? -debajo de esa sonrisa burlona, Kagome detectó una inesperada seriedad.

-De repente, la cena me parece una forma encantadora de pasar la noche contestó ella con voz ronca.

El hecho de que necesitara recordarse en cada momento que lo odiaba era preocupante.

-Pues durante un minuto... -Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa que contenía ironía y, posiblemente, desencanto-. Puede que te arrepientas de tu decisión en el futuro.

Recorrió la vestimenta de Kagome con la mirada y, con la cabeza inclinada, la contempló con expresión analítica.

De súbito, sorprendiéndola, Sesshomaru le dijo que levantara los brazos y ella obedeció. Le quitó rápidamente tres camisas, hasta dejarla con una malla aterciopelada color vino que llevaba debajo.

-Así podrás respirar con más facilidad. Además, es una pena, aunque sea para demostrar algo, esconder tus atributos. Yo diría que estás dotada con más generosidad que tu hermana en ese aspecto. Pareces una gitana... muy exótico, mas con esos zafiros que tienes como ojos.

Kagome alzó una pierna ligeramente y le enseñó sus botas. Era la única respuesta que se le ocurría cuando, por dentro, lo único que sentía era un absoluto caos.

-No son muy exóticas.

-No importa, tienes cierto... estilo -contestó él con seguridad.

¿Era eso un halago? Se preguntó Kagome mientras le miraba con expresión interrogante.

-Me has ofrecido un desafío, Kagome. Cuando me conozcas mejor, comprenderás que no puedo resistirme a los desafíos -los ojos de él despidieron un brillo malicioso.

-¿Cuándo te conozca mejor? -repitió ella secamente-. Me muero de ganas.

Sesshomaru aparcó la moto al lado de un Rolls Royce. Kagome le soltó la cintura y se bajó al suelo.

Con gesto inexpresivo, le dio el casco.

-¿Me tienes reservada alguna sorpresa más? -preguntó ella mientras sacudía la cabeza para soltarse el pelo, aplastado por el casco.

Sesshomaru le quitó la chaqueta de cuero que le había puesto.

-Te ha gustado el paseo -le aseguró él.

-¿Hay algún caso de enfermedades mentales en tu familia? -preguntó Kagome dulcemente antes de seguirlo hacia la brillantemente iluminada fachada de la imponente casa.

-Mi familia intentó encerrar a mi abuelo por un pecado menor que asistir a una cena en pantalones vaqueros. Así que, si en algún momento ves una camisa de fuerza, no te alarmes.

Kagome tragó saliva, no estaba segura de hasta qué punto eso era mentira. El sirviente que les abrió la puerta sólo parpadeó al verlos aparecer, y a Kagome le impresionó su aire contenido. Respiró profundamente en el momento que sintió que estaba entrando en un tanque lleno de pirañas.

Apartó el rostro de las miradas silenciosas y clavó los ojos en Sesshomaru. Los dorados de él la estaban observando maliciosamente; evidentemente, Sesshomaru esperaba que representase su papel. Con una brillante sonrisa y la cabeza alta, Kagome examinó los rostros que, a su vez, la examinaban a ella. ¡Se lo había demostrado! Si a él no le limitaban los convencionalismos sociales, a ella tampoco.

-¿Un disfraz, Sesshomaru? -la madre de él se destacó de los demás.

La mujer lanzó a su hijo una deliberada mirada y ofreció a Kagome un abrazo a una distancia de varios centímetros de su cuerpo.

-Kagome tiene espíritu artístico -ofreció el padre de ella a modo de disculpas.

-No, no lo tengo -negó Kagome.

-Sólo perverso -aclaró Sesshomaru-. Es aire fresco, ¿no te parece, mamá?

-Siempre hay un momento y un lugar para el aire fresco. Cuando pienso en todas las mujeres hermosas y educadas que podrías haber elegido...

-Esta es mi futura esposa, mamá, y espero que se la trate como a tal.

Sesshomaru se interrumpió y miró a Kagome. -Normalmente, mi madre es un poco más sutil, Kagome, debes haberla dejado muy preocupada -su tono burlón hizo que la elegante mujer mayor se sonrojase.

La madre de Sesshomaru les lanzó una última y furiosa mirada antes de retirarse junto al resto de la familia.

-¿Debo darte las gracias? -preguntó Kagome arqueando las cejas con gesto satírico.

Las siguientes palabras de Sesshomaru demostraron que el escepticismo de Kagome era fundado.

-De aquí en adelante, estás tú sola -respondió Sesshomaru con indiferencia-. Estoy demasiado ocupado para encargarme de tus batallas, tendrás que aprender a defenderte por ti misma.

Kagome le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa, sus ojos eran tan duros como los de él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy perfectamente capaz? -dijo ella con calma.

¿Acaso creía Sesshomaru que después de dos días la conocía perfectamente?

Después de mirarlo con desdén, enderezó los hombros y se alejó con la cabeza muy alta.

Su anfitriona no tuvo la delicadeza de presentarla, y, la mayoría de los allí presentes hicieron lo posible por ignorar su presencia. Kagome eligió a un hombre de aspecto agradable, que parecía tener aproximadamente su edad, y se le acercó. Se le veía una persona normal, en comparación con la exclusiva compañía de la familia, y Kagome se presentó a sí misma con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco, su conversación atrajo a algunos de los invitados más jóvenes y al cabo de no mucho tiempo todos comenzaron a aceptar la simpatía de Kagome; su humor irónico les hizo reír muy pronto.

Sin motivo aparente, mientras charlaba con el joven al que se había presentado, buscó con la mirada a Sesshomaru. Al encontrarse con sus intensos ojos, descubrió que no podía apartar la mirada de él. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que él la estaba observando? ¿Qué alarma interna la había alertado? No era el atuendo lo que le diferenciaba de los demás; sin duda, era el hombre más guapo de entre la gente atractiva que había en la sala. Los miembros de la familia Taisho no sólo tenían dinero sino también atractivo físico.

En la periferia de su visión, vio la figura familiar de la joven admiradora de Sesshomaru, y suspiro de alivio cuando oyó que anunciaban la cena.

Pero su alivio no duró mucho, la habían sentado entre una mujer que se presentó a sí misma como la madre de Rin y un caballero de edad avanzada que era el tío de Sesshomaru. La hostilidad que irradiaba de la pareja fue suficiente para estropear el sabor de la delicada y aromática sopa de pepino que acababan de servir.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado tan lejos de ella como era posible, y Rin estaba a su lado, toda su atención centrada en él. ¿Disfrutaba Sesshomaru con ello? ¿O era aburrimiento lo que detectaba en su rostro? No, Sesshomaru sonrió encantadoramente a algo que la chica había dicho.

Después de la cena, varios de los miembros más jóvenes de la familia comenzaron a bailar al son de una suave música, no lo suficientemente alta para ofender a los que tenían menos energías.

-Rin y Sesshomaru hacen una pareja encantadora, por supuesto comentó la madre de Sesshomaru.

Kagome vio a la chica obligar a Sesshomaru a levantarse y llevárselo al círculo de danzantes.

-¿En serio?

Desde luego, Sesshomaru no se había resistido, pensó Kagome mientras le veía moverse al son de la música. Agachó la cabeza para escuchar algo que la joven estaba diciendo. De repente, Kagome se vio presa de un ataque de ira, algo natural si su compromiso hubiera seguido los cauces normales; pero dadas las circunstancias, la llenó de alarma.

-Es el vivo retrato de Kagura, pero no es raro dado que eran primas hermanas. Eran una pareja feliz, fue realmente trágico. Tengo la impresión de que Sesshomaru ve a Kagura cada vez que mira a Rin.

-Debe ser doloroso para él -observó Kagome con cautela, no quería revelar lo poco que sabía del matrimonio de Sesshomaru.

-Tendrá a Sesshomaru a pesar de ti.

Kagome la miró fijamente. De repente, se le ocurrió pensar que la madre de Sesshomaru debía estar algo desequilibrada. La estaba mirando con tal maldad que Kagome dio un paso atrás.

-Creo que Sesshomaru tiene la última palabra en este asunto.

¿Acaso esa mujer creía que Sesshomaru era un hombre que se dejase manipular? Sesshomaru vivía según sus propias reglas, eso era lo que le convertía en un peligroso adversario.

-Se lo has quitado a tu propia hermana, sabemos qué clase de mujer eres.

Acababa de enterarse de la explicación a la sustitución. Se había convertido en una mala mujer a la caza del chico de oro. De no haber estado a punto de echarse a llorar, habría estallado en carcajadas. Kagome sonrió débilmente, incómoda por la animosidad de esa mujer. Se encontró desesperadamente triste.

-Si me disculpa...

Al otro lado de las puertas dobles estaba el jardín de estilo italiano, con un estanque y una fuente en su centro. Se sentó en el borde, flexionó las piernas, apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas, cerró los ojos y se quedó escuchando el rumor del agua.

Sin deliberación, pensó en el matrimonio de Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru enamorado... difícil de creer. Era un hombre apasionado e intensamente sensual, ¿pero sentimientos tiernos? ¿Sería el parecido de su esposa con la joven Rin lo que le había hecho buscar otra novia? ¿Estaba secretamente enamorado de esa chica? La idea la dejó insatisfecha.

Lanzó un gruñido de enfado y se enderezó, pensaba en Sesshomaru Taisho más de lo que era aconsejable. Se quitó las incómodas botas, estiró los pies y después, impulsivamente, los metió en el agua. Estaba maravillosamente fresca y en cuestión de minutos, sin saber cómo, se encontró en el agua hasta casi las rodillas.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?

Kagome no levantó la cabeza.

-Tengo esa habilidad, en medio del desprecio, consigo encontrar placer en las pequeñas cosas que me ofrece la vida -respondió ella con voz ronca y en tono sarcástico.

-¿Te desprecian?

-Tengo la esperanza de que recuperes el sentido común o un poco de decencia en ti mismo. Lo que intentas hacer es... inhumano -la voz le tembló.

Hasta entonces le había parecido vivir algo irreal, un sueño extraño; pero la dolorosa realidad la golpeó con toda su fuerza en esos momentos.

-Tengo sentido común, Kagome -los ojos de Sesshomaru pasaron del rostro de ella a sus piernas desnudas.

-No tiene sentido considerar la posibilidad de que seas humano. Creo que te alegra que me haya presentado vestida como un monstruo porque sabías que disgustaría a tu familia.

-Has sido tú quien ha elegido esa indumentaria, cielo, pero ahora que lo mencionas... En fin, la situación creada ha sido divertida.

-Son todos unos snobs despreciables -Kagome no pudo evitar poner pasión en la voz.

-Cierto, pero has conseguido desenvolverte mejor de lo que esperaba -admitió Sesshomaru-. En resumen, la opinión que mi madre tiene de ti es que eres hermosa y descarada. Admira a las personas que se le oponen, no lo hacen muchos.

-No tengo intención de entrar en una lucha de ingenio con tu madre. ¿Qué diría si le contara el verdadero motivo por el que voy a casarme contigo?

-¿Es una amenaza? -Sesshomaru rió burlonamente-. ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor? Si esperas que mi familia salga en tu ayuda, Kagome, estás destinada al fracaso.

-Kagome se acercó al borde del estanque e impetuosamente, le tomó del brazo. Los duros músculos que tocó le encogieron el estómago, pero no le distrajeron de su propósito.

-Si pudiera encontrar alguien que me sustituyera de voluntad propia, podrías casarte y conservar tu adorada empresa.

-Pareces desesperada.

Kagome se quedó mirando ese rostro de piedra y lanzó un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Y eso te sorprende? -preguntó apretando los dientes-. Estoy desesperada porque no quiero casarme con un hombre al que sólo puedo despreciar. Tengo una vida y un trabajo, y a ti -no se te ha ocurrido pensar ni un momento lo que me estás quitando. Amigos...

-Amantes -le interrumpió él-. Tú y tu hermana deberíais haber pensado en eso antes de tratar de engañarme. El comportamiento irresponsable, a veces tiene un precio, y tú lo vas a pagar. Las dos son unas irresponsables.

Kagome se llevó las manos a las caderas sin darse cuenta de que la falda le caía al agua.

-¡Eres el hombre más egoísta que he conocido en mi vida! -sacudió la cabeza y sus cabellos revolotearon alrededor de los hombros-. Si esperas que me comporte como una tonta mimada, olvídalo. Puede que me lleves al altar por medio del chantaje, pero te amargaré la vida tanto como me sea posible.

Fue una promesa.

-Mi dulce Kagome, eso da igual; la mayoría de la gente va a suponer que te has casado conmigo por mi dinero. Si creyese que, en algún momento, pudieras enamorarte de mí, yo mismo cancelaría este acuerdo ahora mismo. Y no te hagas ilusiones, me daría cuenta enseguida.

-No te preocupes, mis habilidades como actriz no llegan a tanto. Además, la idea me repugna.

Con el pie, Kagome golpeó el agua enviando una lluvia sobre él. Era infantil, pero se sintió más aliviada. Decidió repetir la acción con más vigor. Pero esta vez, su objetivo le sujetó el pie en el vuelo.

Kagome lanzó un grito mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. Milagrosamente, lo consiguió.

-Suéltame -dijo balanceando precariamente una pierna.

-Tienes unas piernas preciosas -observó él y, a pesar de lo incómodo de la postura, Kagome se quedó inmóvil. Algo en esa voz transformó su enfado en miedo-. Unos huesos elegantes y delicados.

Que el cielo se apiadara de ella, pensó Kagome al darse cuenta de la automática reacción de su cuerpo a aquella ronca entonación y al contacto de los dedos de Sesshomaru con su fría y mojada piel.

Sesshomaru comenzó a tirar de ella hacia sí, forzándola a moverse con la pierna que tenía libre.

-Ágil como una pantera -murmuró él-. ¿Clavas las garras también?

-Suél... suéltame, Sesshomaru...

Se sintió caer en una suave y negra oscuridad, perdió completamente el control.

Sesshomaru se paró cuando tenía el muslo de Kagome pegado a la cadera. Ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el miembro erguido de ese hombre. El deseo de Sesshomaru debería haberle repugnado por ser impersonal. Sesshomaru no la conocía, no la quería, no le importaba nada; se trataba sólo de lujuria. Pero ella sintió un infierno en su interior.

Se llenó los pulmones de aire porque le faltaba la respiración. El sexo por el sexo nunca le había tentado; sin un compromiso más profundo, lo consideraba algo sórdido. Le resultaba odioso desearle de esa manera, pero era tan atractivo...

-Si crees que voy a satisfacer tu ego... -dijo Kagome jadeante.

Sesshomaru le deslizó la mano del muslo, de Kagome a las nalgas y, con asombrosa fuerza, le levantó el otro pie del suelo hasta colocársela encima completamente, con las piernas de Kagome rodeándole las estrechas caderas, pegada a sí.

Sesshomaru respondió a los azules ojos de ella con animosidad. Perversamente, la culpó de haberle obligado a desplegar esa fuerza bruta y fue a soltarla.

Pero en ese momento, un suave grito se escapó de los labios de Kagome, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó el cuerpo, abrazándole la cintura con las piernas. Las buenas intenciones de Sesshomaru se derrumbaron.

Aún con ella encima, Sesshomaru se arrodilló y, aliviado de aquella carga, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. El beso no empezó y profundizó, no hubo sutileza en él, sino crudo y explosivo deseo.

-Eres increíblemente sensual, apasionada... -le murmuró él junto a la garganta mientras le recorría el tembloroso cuerpo con las manos-. El aroma de tu piel cuando te excitas... Te excito, Kagome.

Jamás el cuerpo de Kagome se había sentido tan vivo, tan vulnerable a una caricia; pero la diferencia entre lo que ese hombre sentía y lo que ella experimentaba fue desvaneciéndose para ser sustituido por una necesidad de unión...

-Es más peligrosa que la hermana... -la voz fue haciéndose más débil a medida que los pasos la alejaban; después, volvió a oírse con más claridad-. Él sólo quiere compañía; una vez que la tenga, se aburrirá. Sesshomaru es demasiado exigente para aguantarla mucho tiempo...

La voz de su futura suegra desapareció con la brisa de la noche.

Kagome ya se había retirado, física y mentalmente, de la escena en la que representaba un papel principal. Aquellas palabras parecían las de un oráculo, y sabía que eran más o menos ciertas. La humillación que sintió era sobrecogedora. Lanzó un gruñido de angustia y se apartó de Sesshomaru, poniéndose en pie con gracia felina.

-Un revolcón en la hierba está bien para los adolescentes... o los desesperados. Me has desilusionado, esperaba de ti algo más... sofisticado.

Se sintió como un animal herido, necesitaba escapar para examinarse las heridas, y casi podía saborear su humillación, pero el sabor de él era más fuerte. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que él se regocijaría con su debilidad. Por lo tanto, con expresión retadora, se lo quedó mirando... y lo deseo tanto como lo odiaba. ¡Era una locura!

-Pierdes el control con mucha facilidad, querida. -Te pasa siempre o esto es especial?

¿Especial? Se encontraba en medio de un caos emocional y Sesshomaru tenía la culpa.

-Yo diría que has sido tú quien ha perdido el control. Me has tratado como si sólo fuese un pedazo de carne.

-Y tú no lo soportabas, ¿verdad? Debo admitir que te encuentro irresistible... en el sentido físico. Y como respuesta a tu comentario anterior, te diré que no veo nada malo en hacer el amor contigo si se presenta la ocasión. Nunca se me ha acusado de falta de imaginación.

El rostro de Kagome se tornó escarlata.

-No es una cuestión de ocasiones, sino de con quién.

-No dejas de repetirte, es muy aburrido.

-Eres el hombre más egoísta que he conocido en mi vida, y te aseguro que he conocido bastantes hombres egoístas.

Con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Kagome, Sesshomaru se agachó, recogió las botas que estaban en el suelo y las tiró al agua.

-Estás recibiendo sólo lo que te mereces -el brillo de pasión murió en los ojos de Sesshomaru, haciéndose duros e implacables-. Las chicas Higurashiˈs deberían habérselo pensado muy bien antes de decidir engañarme. Está en juego la compañía y con ella cientos de puestos de trabajo. Cuando trazasteis vuestro plan, supongo que no se les ocurrió pensar en eso.

Sesshomaru la miró con desprecio.

-Me has tirado las botas al agua -era más fácil decir eso que contestar a la dura lógica de Sesshomaru.

-Eran espantosas.

-¿El fin siempre justifica los medios? -una solitaria lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla.

Los dos sabían que ella ya no se estaba refiriendo a las botas.

-¿Estás tratando de apelar a mi conciencia? -preguntó Sesshomaru rozándole la huella que la lágrima había dejado en el rostro de Kagome-. No puedo forzarte físicamente a que hagas lo que tienes que hacer mañana.

-Me estás chantajeando...

-No seas melodramática. Estoy utilizando las armas de las que dispongo; si una de ellas es tu solidaridad fraternal... -Sesshomaru encogió los hombros.

Kagome suspiró profundamente y le aborreció con la mirada.

-Me voy ya. ¿Podrías pedirle disculpas a tu encantadora madre?

-Te vas a hacer daño en los pies con la grava, yo te llevaré.

-Prefiero andar sobre vidrios rotos -le informó Kagome con absoluta sinceridad.

-Mi chófer te llevará. Pero no trates de escapar, Kagome, porque si lo haces, jamás encontrarás un lugar donde esconderte de mí.

 **P.D: Agradecería su apoyo y si no fuera molestia algunos review.**

 **Gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo en leer esta historia** **.**

 **_**

 **Capítulo dedicado para las "desesperadas lectoras" (Faby-sama, Lica y Nena Taisho) y la ¡Paciente! (Serenity Usagi)**

 **Las adoro...**


	5. chapter 5

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen sino a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

 **Esta obra pertenece a KIM LAWRENCE, ha sido adaptada y modificada por mí.**

 **_**

 **Los personajes utilizados pueden contener Ooc.**

 **Los personajes son todos humanos, la trama se ubica en un universo alternativo.**

 **_**

 **(ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE UN PEQUEÑO, BIEN PEQUEÑO LEMON)**

 **_**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Kagome POV**

Kagome se negó a representar el papel de trágica mártir, miró furiosa su propio reflejo en el espejo del vestíbulo y trató de tranquilizarse. Su padre estaba haciendo los habituales comentarios sobre lo guapa que estaba la novia, pero ella no podía prestar atención a sus palabras.

Estaba castamente hermosa envuelta en kilómetros de seda. El corpiño del vestido tenía perlas incrustadas y la falda, con la cola, acentuaba la diminuta cintura y la curva de las caderas y los muslos. Le sorprendía la extravagancia de su hermana, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había tenido la intención de ponerse ese vestido.

El viaje en limusina le pareció durar una eternidad. Bajo el velo que le cubría el rostro, se sintió tensa.

Media hora más tarde, mientras repetía las palabras adecuadas, su furia se incremento. Cuando llegó el momento en que el símbolo de su unión se deslizó por el dedo, Kagome miró por fin al hombre que estaba a su lado. Notó tirantez en los contornos de su boca y vio su imagen reflejada en esos ojos dorados, él estaba soportando algo desagradable por fuerzas mayores. Un día le haría tanto daño como Sesshomaru le estaba haciendo a ella, se juró a sí misma.

-¿Ya has hecho las maletas?

Sesshomaru no había llamado a la puerta y ella se lo hizo saber. La recepción, en casa de la madre de Sesshomaru, había sido una tortura que la había dejado con los nervios destrozados.

-Encantador, una novia tímida.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y se cubrió bien con la bata que llevaba encima del picardías. Los ojos de Sesshomaru le recorrieron el cuerpo.

-La novia de sustitución -le corrigió ella-, un hecho que parece no dar fin a la especulación. La mitad de los invitados creen que Kikyo está ausente porque tiene el corazón destrozado, debido a que su propia hermana le ha robado el novio.

-Saldremos en las columnas de los cotilleos, pero no en la primera página. No exageres tu importancia, querida.

-Muy reconfortante -le espetó ella-. Y no me llames querida.

Kagome agarró un cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse los cabellos con violencia.

-Intenta verlo de esta manera: estamos añadiendo color a la mundana vida de alguna gente.

-Resulta que a mí me gusta la vida mundana -Kagome se dio media vuelta, sentada en el taburete, y clavó los ojos en la imagen de él en el espejo.

Sesshomaru se aflojó la corbata tranquilamente.

-¿Has hecho las maletas? -repitió él.

-¿Las maletas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de si he hecho las maletas?

-Que si has metido la ropa adecuada para nuestra luna de miel.

-¿Estás bromeando? -Kagome lanzó una incrédula carcajada-. ¿No te parece ya suficiente hipocresía?

-Tu hermana insistió mucho en ello, todo tenía que hacerse ostentosamente. En fin, supongo que me imaginaba languideciendo yo solo en una playa. ¿Le ha agradado saber que iba a tener compañía?

-No se lo he dicho -admitió Kagome.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.

-Qué noble por tu parte.

-Mi hermana no podía hacer gran cosa, ¿me equivoco? No me ha parecido bien amargarle el comienzo de su matrimonio. Sesshomaru, no es posible que esperes que vaya de viaje de luna de miel.

-Eso es justamente lo que espero.

-No utilices ese tono autoritario de señor todopoderoso conmigo.

¿Quién se creía que era?

-En estos momentos, soy el señor de lo que veo -observó Sesshomaru con una tranquilidad insoportable-. Y espero que cumplas con tus obligaciones, Kagome. Tu hermana eligió casarse de blanco, y tú has ido de blanco... una elección acertada. Ella aceptó languidecer al sol y llevar en su vientre a mi hijo.

La última frase la hizo palidecer. -No soporto tomar el sol.

-Estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá algo... lo que hace la gente en una luna de miel.

-En mi opinión, eres vulgar y desagradable.

La sonrisa de Sesshomaru fue maliciosa y única. «Necesito que me regulen las hormonas», decidió Kagome con desesperación cuando comenzó a sentir un extraño ardor en el bajo vientre.

-Como suponía que no habrías hecho las maletas, he mandado a una de mis sirvientas a que las hicieran por ti.

Un ahogado sonido se escapó de la garganta de Kagome.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido?

-¿Has estado alguna vez en las Bahamas? -preguntó Sesshomaru con vago interés-. Teníamos antepasados allí. -En ese caso, creo que no me van a gustar. -Así me gusta, una mujer de mentalidad abierta.

Una sirvienta apareció en el momento en que Kagome, lanzó el primer misil contra Sesshomaru. El cepillo dio a la criada en la cabeza.

La risueña disculpa de Sesshomaru transformó la mirada incrédula de la joven en una de adoración. Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina cuando Sesshomaru dijo que a su esposa le gustaba el juego duro.

-Puedo arreglármelas yo sola, gracias -le dijo a la joven cuando ésta le explicó a qué había ido.

-Dile a mi madre que yo también ayudaré -dijo Sesshomaru a la criada en retirada.

Después, se agachó para recoger el vestido de novia que estaba en el suelo y comentó:

-Me parece que lo has roto al quitártelo.

-Me han dado ganas de cortarlo en tiritas -admitió ella-, pero he pensado que era mejor llevarlo a una tienda de caridad.

-Creo que descubrirías que, en las tiendas de caridad, la demanda de trajes de novia de diseño es muy limitada.

-No me sirve de nada un traje de novia de diseño. -¿Es eso una promesa de amor eterno? Enternecedor.

Kagome se encontró con los burlones ojos de Sesshomaru en el espejo y apretó los labios.

-Estaba pensando en una subasta, a veces las hacen para sacar fondos con fines benéficos, a los ricos se les da así oportunidad de sentirse benevolentes.

-¿Va la señora Taisho a dedicarse a las obras de caridad?

-Digan lo que digan los periódicos jamás seré la señora Taisho -Kagome se llevó la mano al corazón y sus ojos echaron chispas-.Aquí dentro, jamás.

-Debes tener una anatomía única si tienes tu nombre marcado en algún sitio de la cavidad torácica. ¿O estás refiriéndote al espíritu? Si ese es el caso, no te preocupes, no me interesa eso.

La confirmación verbal de lo que Kagome sabía de antemano le hirió más de lo que imaginaba, pero... ¿por qué? Ignoró la pregunta y alzó la barbilla.

-Claro, supongo que eso no tiene valor de mercado. -El valor de algo es relativo. Pero tienes razón, ninguna mujer se merece la angustia que conllevan los encuentros de corazón a corazón.

El cinismo de Sesshomaru era tal que repugnó a Kagome. -¿Ni siquiera Kagura?

El rostro de Sesshomaru ensombreció al instante. -¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre Kagura?

Sesshomaru dio un paso amenazante hacia ella, pero no la tocó. Su expresión era dura y sus ojos mostraron desagrado y acusación. Las palabras de ella le habían puesto a la defensiva, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso ella ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de la santa esposa?

-Sé que era tu mujer.

Él la contempló con brutal objetividad durante un segundo; después, pareció relajarse ligeramente.

-Prefiero que no hables de ella. ¿Ha quedado claro? -era una velada amenaza.

-Debía ser una santa para casarse contigo -respondió ella sonriendo.

El hombre de hierro tenía un punto vulnerable, y Kagome iba a descubrir, de una forma u otra, cuál era, exactamente.

«¿Incluso si te duele?», se preguntó a sí misma. ¿Por qué tenía que dolerle? Kagura Taisho no significa nada para mí, pero es la única persona a la que Sesshomaru parece haber querido más que a sí mismo. ». ¿Era también el caso cuando estaba viva?

-¿Cómo murió? -le preguntó Kagome.

Sintió esos dedos en la garganta como si quisiera ahogarla.

-Estás aquí para compartir una parte muy limitada de mi vida, Kagome. No te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen o puede que la curiosidad te cueste caro -Sesshomaru alzó las manos y su boca sensual se curvó desdeñosamente-. Tenemos que tomar un avión.

Kagome oyó un portazo y cerró los ojos. Al menos, Sesshomaru había perdido el interés por desnudarla, lo que debería hacerla sentirse aliviada... Pero, ¿era así? Cuando se contestó a sí misma esa pregunta el horror la hizo lanzar un gemido.

El vuelo a Nassau fue tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. Kagome fingió dormir y, al parecer, Sesshomaru no tenía más ganas de conversar que ella. La idea le resultó deprimente y se maldijo a sí misma por su perversidad. El odio y una fuerte atracción física era una mezcla difícil en un matrimonio. Matrimonio... la señora Taisho... Salió del estado comatoso, abrió los ojos y fue a quitarse el anillo de bodas.

-Déjatelo puesto, de lo contrario, la gente va a creer que mantenemos relaciones ilícitas.

-Creía que estabas por encima de lo que la gente pensase.

-Estoy procurando consolidar nuestro matrimonio. -Estás creando una ilusión -le acusó ella amargamente-. ¿Por qué tantas molestias?

-Me gustaría crear el ambiente adecuado en el que puedan criarse nuestros hijos.

-Estás adelantando acontecimientos, ¿no te parece?

Kagome hizo un considerable esfuerzo por rechazar imágenes de niños con ojos dorados y cabellos platinados que acudieron a su mente. Nunca jugaría a las familias felices con ese hombre, tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar.

-Nunca me han acusado de inoportuno.

Aunque superficialmente inocentes, las palabras adquirieron un significado completamente distinto al ir acompañadas de una pesada caída de párpados. Kagome se sintió enrojecer de pies a cabeza, y el color se avivó cuando él sonrió, un sonido bajo e increíblemente sensual.

Una súbita actividad les indicó que había llegado la hora de desembarcar, y Kagome sintió que las piernas le flojeaban.

A pesar de ser ya tarde, le sorprendieron el calor y la luz. El fino tejido del traje era adecuado para Londres; pero allí, se sintió con exceso de ropa.

-¿Está lejos el hotel? -preguntó Kagome sintiéndose como una hoja de lechuga frita al cabo de dos minutos.

-¿El hotel? - No vamos a hospedarnos en un hotel. -¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces, acampar en la playa? -le espetó ella.

-No, en Sarisa. -¿Tu barco?

-Mi isla.

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta. -¿Que tienes una isla? -Una muy pequeña.

Tenía que ser piloto, por supuesto, pensó Kagome una hora más tarde cuando despegaron de la pista del aeropuerto Piper Navajo.

-¿Cómo está de lejos Sa ... ? -Sarisa. Está al sur de Eluthera y al este de Exuma. -Lo que no me dice absolutamente nada. -No tardaremos mucho en llegar, Kagome; tranquilízate, cielo. La gente de por aquí no lleva prisa nunca.

La vista, maravillosa, se aproximaba a la idea que la mayoría de la gente, tenía del paraíso; pero en esos momentos, la capacidad de Kagome para apreciarla era limitada. Cuanto más se acercaban a su destino, más nerviosa se encontraba.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

-¿Cómo es que te has hecho con una isla? -preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

-Me la dejó un tío abuelo que no tenía hijos y no se llevaba demasiado bien con el resto de la familia. Era el hermano de mi abuelo. Mi abuelo heredó las propiedades de la familia y, con ellas, el resto de las ataduras; pero el tío Totosai hizo fortuna y se compró Sarisa con un dinero de dudosa procedencia. Digamos que Sarisa es el resultado de una juventud malempleada.

-Supongo que es una cuestión genética -comentó ella apoyando la barbilla en una mano.

-Vino aquí en los años veinte y, para hacerte el cuento corto, amasó su fortuna llevando alcohol a los Estados Unidos en la época de la prohibición.

-¿No era eso ilegal?

-Sólo en los Estados Unidos -respondió Sesshomaru con sonrisa de pirata, todo encanto y peligro-. No fue un caso aislado ni, raro, Kagome, mucha gente hizo fortuna así.

Aunque Kagome estaba acostumbrada a viajar, el aterrizaje le hizo contener la respiración. Cuando el avión agitó una amplia expansión de arena a su paso, Kagome sintió como si fueran a acabar en el océano.

-Bienvenida al paraíso -dijo Sesshomaru al entrar en contacto con la tierra.

Un coche les estaba esperando y tenía aire acondicionado. La luz estaba dando paso a las sombras y a Kagome la vista le pareció vaga.

Sesshomaru iba sentado con el desgarbado hombre que había ido a recogerles y conversaban en voz baja, excluyéndola completamente. Saltó en el asiento mientras recorrían un camino de tierra y no paró hasta alcanzar su destino.

Salió del vehículo y se quedó perpleja. -No puedo creerlo.

Una mansión de estilo colonial de color rosa se alzaba en medio de un bosque subtropical.

-Transportaron la casa aquí desde Virginia, piedra por piedra; lo hizo una familia loyalista que se afincó aquí, en la isla -le explicó Sesshomaru al observar su reacción-. Vinieron aquí con los esclavos para reconstruir su plantación de algodón.

Encantada por la inesperada visión, Kagome sonrió. -¿Lo consiguieron?

-No. Sarisa está compuesta fundamentalmente de piedra caliza, así que la plantación fracasó. Cuando Totosai compró la isla, tuvo que reconstruir la casa, estaba casi en ruinas. ¿Eres una romántica, Kagome? -preguntó Sesshomaru al ver las emociones que la expresión de ella reflejaba-. No sé si lo sabrás, pero la gente que no consigue adaptarse a las nuevas situaciones suele fracasar. Intentar revivir el pasado es una equivocación.

-Tanto esfuerzo perdido -observó ella tristemente, aún sobrecogida por la empresa que aquellos emigrantes emprendieron-. Debió ser una pena.

-No deberían darte pena, Kagome; si la leyenda local es cierta, esa familia acabó haciendo fortuna con el contrabando de armas durante la guerra civil americana y dejaron Sarisa.

-Este lugar parece atraer a los piratas -observó Kagome secamente.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática y abrió la puerta. Kagome pasó por delante de él y entró en la casa. El vestíbulo, de suelos de madera y paredes blancas, era una galería, todas las puertas de cristales estaban abiertas al exterior; la casa tenía mucha luz, era fresca y fragante. Salpicaduras de colores adornaban las paredes, la calidad de las obras de arte le hizo agrandar los ojos. ¿Lo había coleccionado Sesshomaru o su tío?

Una mujer rolliza y de baja estatura apareció y rodeó la cintura de Sesshomaru con los brazos.

-Ya era hora de que trajeras a tu mujer.

La recién llegada abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Kagome y sonrió brillantemente.

-Señor Sesshomaru, su mujer parece estar agotada. ¿Qué le ha estado haciendo?

-Ha sido un viaje largo... un día largo -Kagome dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Kagome, ésta es Kaede. Ella cuida de Sarisa.

La cara de Kaede mostró preocupación.

-Que su marido la lleve a su habitación, yo haré que le suban comida allí. Señor Sesshomaru, esta chica necesita descansar, así que métase las manos en los bolsillos -la profunda y gutural carcajada reverberó en el techo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted -dijo Kagome en el momento en que empezó a subir la escalinata al lado de Sesshomaru.

-¿Has representado el papel de mujer agotada para darle pena a Kaede? -preguntó él. Pareces haber vuelto a encontrar tus garras con gran rapidez.

-Me ha sorprendido que alguien se preocupara por mi bienestar contestó ella sarcásticamente.

Con la espalda rígida, Kagome entró en la habitación que Sesshomaru le indicó.

Respiró profundamente. Flores de todas formas y colores adornaban una multitud de jarrones. El perfume era sobrecogedor, al igual que la vista que se veía a través de las puertas que daban a una terraza. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte y el mar tenía tonos rojizos. Kagome se quedó inmóvil unos momentos en silenciosa admiración.

Desvió la mirada hacia la enorme cama que dominaba el dormitorio y arqueó las cejas en dirección al hombre que guardaba silencio a su lado. De repente, le pareció como si se estuviera hundiendo en la profundidad dorada de sus extraordinarios ojos.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru tocaron las oscuras ojeras de Kagome antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

-Tienes un aspecto deplorable. -Gracias.

Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta y, al momento, desapareció-. Kagome fue al cuarto de baño para quitarse la arrugada ropa y se dio una cálida y revitalizante ducha. Se encontraba en una situación absurda, fatalmente atraída por un hombre que era su marido. Cada vez que lo miraba era consciente de su deseo insatisfecho, y eso la confundía.

Si ese cruel manipulador se diera cuenta de lo que le afectaba, lo utilizaría para sus propios fines. No había ningún sentimiento de ternura en él, aunque no había ocultado que la deseaba físicamente; como persona, no significaba nada para él.

Kagome se puso un camisón de algodón que acababa de sacar de la maleta y se deslizó entre las frescas sábanas. Cuando Kaede llegó con una bandeja, ella ya estaba dormida.

Se despertó desorientada y con miedo. Cuando se sentó en la cama, encontró una mirada dorada que confirmó sus temores. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándola Sesshomaru? Se estremeció, la situación parecía simbolizar su nueva vulnerabilidad. La luna iluminaba la habitación y daba a los platinos cabellos de Sesshomaru un reflejo brillante, como el fulgor de las estrellas. La mirada de él era indescifrable.

-¿Qué hora es?

-La una de la madrugada.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta.

-Me he dormido -dijo innecesariamente.

-Kaede ha dejado comida fría en la cocina, iré a por ella si te apetece tomar algo.

Kagome sintió el aire fresco y, simultáneamente, los ojos de Sesshomaru le tocaron la piel.

Llevaba sólo el fino camisón de algodón y, a la luz de la luna, era casi transparente, el casi era lo más excitante, pensó Sesshomaru mientras volvía a clavar los ojos en el rostro de su esposa. Los pechos eran llenos y altos, pegados al tejido, y vio que los rosados pezones se erguían bajo su mirada.

-Sólo quiero algo de beber, tengo la garganta seca.

Kagome estaba casi sofocada, ¿la habían mirado así alguna vez con anterioridad? De ser así, nunca lo había notado. No tenía defensas contra el torbellino de sensaciones que se agolpaban en lo más profundo de sí.

-Hay un poco de zumo aquí -Sesshomaru se estiró y retiró una jarra que había encima de una mesilla de noche.

Kagome contempló los músculos de aquellos brazos al alzar la jarra. Un quedo sonido escapó de sus labios y Sesshomaru la miró con expresión interrogante.

-Espero no haberle dado demasiados problemas a Kaede -dijo Kagome para cubrir la incómoda situación.

-Kaede es muy extremista; si le gustas, nada le molestará. Pero si no le gustas... -Sesshomaru encogió- los hombros expresivamente.

-¿Vive aquí en la casa?

-Tiene una casita aquí al lado, así que estamos solos.

La rica textura de la voz de Sesshomaru le hizo llevarse la mano a la garganta, ningún hombre tenía derecho a ser tan sensual.

-Es una casa demasiado grande para una mujer sola, espero que alguien la ayude a limpiar -la carcajada de Kagome fue estridente y poco natural.

Un dedo en sus labios la acalló con gesto incitante.

-Kaede tiene un montón de ayuda y carta blanca aquí en Sarisa. Era mucho más que el ama de llaves del tío Totosai.

Sesshomaru hizo una pausa para que Kagome asimilara el significado de sus palabras.

-Si ella me lo hubiera permitido, le habría cedido este lugar; tiene mucho más derecho que yo a él. Pero no quiso ni oír hablar de ello. Le gustan las cosas tal y como están, y yo me he limitado a respetar sus deseos. Lo único que echa en falta son niños, quizá sea por eso por lo que te ha recibido con los brazos abiertos.

La alusión al objetivo principal de su alianza le erizó la piel y el calor se la quemó. Había evitado pensar en ello; pero ahora que Sesshomaru había mencionado a los niños, la parte de la ecuación que los hacía posibles se negó a ser arrinconada en su mente.

Aceptó la bebida evitando el contacto con los dedos de Sesshomaru.

-Creo que deberíamos establecer unas reglas -dijo ella, pero un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -preguntó Sesshomaru con interés, pero una sonrisa depredadora y cínica iluminó sus ojos cuando le quitó el vaso de las manos-. Me deseas, Kagome.

Kagome contuvo la respiración tras tal afirmación; la confianza de Sesshomaru en sí mismo debía haberla encolerizado, pero el cuerpo le picaba por todas partes.

-¿Por qué ese horror? -preguntó él bruscamente-. -No deberíamos alegrarnos de que, al menos, disfrutemos de armonía química?

-Por favor, Sesshomaru... por favor -pero los temblores de su cuerpo eran ya visibles.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en negar lo evidente? -continuó él, ignorando el ruego; de hecho, parecía haberle disgustado-. Te deseo desde la primera vez que te toqué.

Era una cuestión de supervivencia, quiso decirle Kagome. Tenía que negar lo que sentía, era demasiado, y cuando Sesshomaru se diera cuenta, como acabaría ocurriendo, la echaría de su lado o, peor aún, se burlaría de ella. Sesshomaru no tenía lugar en su vida para el amor... ¡amor! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Kagome levantó las piernas y puso los pies en el suelo con un repentino deseo de escapar, de huir de él y de sus propios pensamientos.

Sesshomaru le puso una mano en el pecho y la obligó a echarse. Comenzó a acariciarle las costillas al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella.

-¿Adónde querías ir?

Kagome sintió el aliento de Sesshomaru en la piel y olió el aroma de su cuerpo.

-No puedes obligarme...

-¡Obligarte! Te sentirías mucho más feliz si fuera ese el caso, ¿verdad? -dijo Sesshomaru en tono de acusación-. Lo que te molesta de verdad es que jamás ocurrirá eso. Estás empeñada en representar el papel de mártir, sólo te falta decirme que eres completamente inocente. ¿En serio crees que me vas a convencer con esa mirada de dolor? Tu deseo es tan profundo como el mío.

-No por ti...

-En ese caso, vas a odiar esto -murmuró Sesshomaru con voz gutural.

Con una mano le subió el camisón por las caderas, por encima del vientre, y lo dejó a la altura de los pechos. El sexo de Kagome tembló y se hinchó bajo la presión de la mano de él.

Toda la resistencia de Kagome se disolvió en una corriente sobrecogedora de intensa excitación.

-¿Odias esto?

Había acabado de quitarle la innecesaria prenda y clavó los ojos en la brillante palidez de la piel de Kagome bañada, por la luna. La imagen de sus delgadas curvas brilló, y los ojos de Sesshomaru parecieron casi salvajes. Kagome dejó de ser una estatua para convertirse en un cuerpo de carne y hueso, cálido y receptivo, esperándole. Sesshomaru luchó por controlar la pasión que amenazaba con desbordarse.

-No, no lo odio.

Sesshomaru sonrió triunfalmente.

Kagome sintió aquellos labios en uno de sus sensibles pechos, moviéndose inevitablemente hacia el endurecido pezón. El cuerpo le tembló espasmódicamente cuando los dientes y la lengua de Sesshomaru ejecutaron una dolorosa magia. Un torrente de voluptuoso placer la invadió cuando Sesshomaru trató de forma similar al otro pecho.

Con devastadora habilidad, los dedos y la boca de Sesshomaru le recorrieron el cuerpo entero. Cuando por fin exigió su boca, Kagome estaba desesperada por saborearle.

-Muy bien, cielo -murmuró Sesshomaru con voz ronca mientras la animaba a deslizar las manos por debajo de su camisa, a abrazar la dureza de su torso.

A Kagome le pareció hundirse en una vorágine de pura sensualidad.

Sesshomaru la ayudó a que le quitara la camisa mientras sus ojos no la abandonaban ni un momento. El resto de la ropa siguió a la camisa con demasiada lentitud, con demasiado erotismo. Sesshomaru era realmente glorioso, cada línea de su cuerpo exudaba poder. La dejaba sin respiración. Al ver el miembro erecto Kagome no se vio reducida a la modestia virginal; por el contrario, sintió puro placer de verlo. Sesshomaru era increíblemente hermoso. Quería tocarle.

-Estoy contenta.

¿Había dicho eso de verdad? Se preguntó Kagome. Pero dejó de importarle al reanudar su exploración sensual. Lo único que importaba era tocar esa piel y oír los roncos gemidos de placer que escapaban de los labios de Sesshomaru.

Dio la bienvenida a la intimidad de las nuevas caricias que Sesshomaru le administró, pero también aumentó su frustración; quería más, mucho más...

Cuando Sesshomaru penetró ese cálido cuerpo, el grito de sorpresa y dolor dulce que Kagome sintió provocó otro grito de respuesta por parte de él... ¿Enfado? ¿Triunfo? No estaba en condiciones de analizar nada, se dejaba llevar a ese ritmo que le llenaba la mente y el cuerpo. El rápido e inesperado espasmo que la tomó por sorpresa fue absolutamente indescriptible, enloquecedor. Jadeando y temblando, Kagome fue tranquilizándose mientras él se apartaba de ella.

Tumbada boca arriba, Kagome se llevó una mano al rostro y se tocó las mejillas, estaban basadas en lágrimas que aún desbordaban sus ojos. Sesshomaru estaba tumbado a su lado, muy quieto. Por fin, Kagome hizo un esfuerzo y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

Sesshomaru tenía un brazo sobre los ojos. En ese momento, debería haber sido capaz de enterrarle de nuevo dentro de sí y permitir que la poseyese, deleitándose en su recién descubierta sensualidad. Una profunda tristeza la invadió al darse cuenta de que no gozaba de la intimidad con él que anhelaba.

 **_**

 **P.D: Agradecería su apoyo y si no fuera molestia algunos review.**

 **Gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo en leer esta historia.**


	6. chapter 6

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen sino a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

 **Esta obra pertenece a KIM LAWRENCE, ha sido adaptada y modificada por mí.**

 **_**

 **Los personajes utilizados pueden contener Ooc.**

 **Los personajes son todos humanos, la trama se ubica en un universo alternativo.**

 **_**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **KAGOME POV**

Kagome sucumbió, sin luchar, al profundo interrogatorio de aquella mirada dorada oscurecida.

-¿Cómo demonios has logrado seguir virgen hasta ahora? -preguntó Sesshomaru sentándose en la cama. Tenía el rostro impasible y controlado; en contraste, su mirada era turbulenta.

La realidad la sacudió, sacándola del estado de languidez que le había impedido pensar. Fue a cubrirse con la sábana, pero no la encontró, por lo que decidió ocultar su timidez y comportarse como si estuviera acostumbrada a hallarse desnuda. No le resultó fácil; por dentro, agonizaba, pero esperó que la oscuridad ocultase su incomodidad.

-Sobre todo, ha sido una cuestión de buena suerte -respondió Kagome en tono superficial.

Conseguiría volver a levantar sus defensas, pensó obstinadamente.

-Quieres decir que consigues más de los hombres si no les das lo que quieren, ¿verdad? -Sesshomaru lanzó una dura carcajada-. ¡Me he casado con una virgen profesional! Quizá me haya equivocado respecto a los motivos por los que, al parecer, querías sustituir a tu hermana. Puede que hayas estado esperando a que se te presentara un marido rico, y yo, providencialmente, he aparecido en la vida de mi dulce y virgen esposa. El desprecio en la voz de Sesshomaru era evidente.

-Ya no puedo decir que sea virgen, ¿no te parece? Deberías haberte tomado la molestia de investigarme de la misma forma que hiciste con Kikyo. Sería muy molesto para ti que mi pasado te amenazase.

«Mi pasado le aburriría de muerte», pensó Kagome burlonamente. Pero no había nada malo en dejar que se preocupara. ¿Acaso la fila interminable de amantes de su madre le había afectado en su vida impidiéndole que se entregase a un hombre por un impulso trivial? Su inexperiencia sexual nunca le había preocupado, alguien aparecería algún día... En el fondo de su mente inocente, esa certidumbre había echado raíces. Tragó saliva en un intento por disipar el nudo que le cerraba la garganta.

Sesshomaru tenía el ceño fruncido y a Kagome le dio la impresión de que no la estaba escuchando. Sesshomaru estaba pensando en algo y a ella le preocuparon las respuestas que él pudiera encontrar. Lo último que Sesshomaru quería era una esposa enamorada de él, eso lo había dejado muy claro. Si sospechaba lo que ella ya no podía negarse a sí misma... Debía estar loca, ¿por qué ese hombre?

-No puedo creer que una mujer tan sensual y desinhibida sexualmente como tú acabe de descubrir el sexo.

Sesshomaru paseó los ojos por aquel cuerpo y la piel de Kagome adquirió una tonalidad rosada.

-Acabo de ser seducida, y no he dicho que nunca haya sido sexualmente consciente. Lo único que pasa es que siento mucho haber desperdiciado algo que guardaba para alguien especial.

Sesshomaru parpadeó tras el cruel ataque de las palabras de Kagome.

-No ha sido necesaria una seducción, Kagome, estabas más que dispuesta. Así que, si estás pensando que he recurrido a la fuerza bruta... -Sesshomaru apretó los dientes antes de continuar-. ¿Acaso piensas que debería comerme el remordimiento por haberte hecho perder la virginidad? Cariño, la cuestión es que te ha encantado.

Impetuosamente, Kagome se levantó de la cama y agarró la colcha. Se la echó por encima y fue al otro extremo de la habitación, a ocultarse en las sombras donde se sintió más segura.

-¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir algo así? Al fin y al cabo, no eres más que un hombre que ha recurrido al chantaje para que se casaran contigo.

-Eso es otro asunto que no tiene nada que ver con este.

Kagome lanzó un furioso suspiro.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿En serio crees que habría estado ahí contigo en la cama de no ser porque has utilizado las tácticas más bajas posibles?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se las secó con la mano.

-Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, quién sabe...

-Yo sí lo sé -estalló ella-. Te desprecio y desprecio tu vida; y aunque no fuera así, jamás tendría relaciones voluntariamente con un hombre tullido emocionalmente. No te importa nada ni nadie.

Le lanzó la acusación como si fuera un objeto sólido, esperando que diese en el objetivo, aunque lo dudaba. Sesshomaru parecía inmune.

Sesshomaru se mesó los cabellos con dedos largos y elegantes y Kagome tembló voluptuosamente al recordar sus caricias.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen antes de que nos casáramos?

-¿Vas a decirme que tienes escrúpulos? -la risa de Kagome lindaba con la histeria-. Además, ¿me habrías creído?

¿Cómo tenía el atrevimiento de parecer indignado? Los ojos dorados la enfocaron clínicamente.

-Es probable que no -concedió Sesshomaru-. Pero además, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de vida que llevan las mujeres de tu familia, no creo que se me pueda culpar de la idea que tenía de ti. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo no quería ser tu primera experiencia sexual? Si has estado reprimiendo tu sexualidad tanto tiempo, no me cabe duda de que te habrías enamorado del primer hombre que pasara por tu lado en el momento oportuno. No me hago ilusiones al respecto.

Debería sentirse aliviada, se dijo a sí misma. Sesshomaru ni siquiera quería lo que ella le habla dado, y mucho menos su amor. Por suerte, había conseguido ocultar eso.

-Me encanta tu fe en mi capacidad de elección -dijo Kagome furiosa-. Estoy segura de que te mostrarás igualmente comprensivo cuando quiera poner a prueba mis habilidades cortesanas recién adquiridas y quiera saborear lo que la vida puede ofrecer a las mujeres sexualmente activas.

Sesshomaru se puso en pie, pero no siguió el ejemplo de Kagome, no se cubrió con una sábana. Estaba descaradamente desnudo, imponentemente alto, elegantemente fuerte y paganamente glorioso.

-Si quieres aprender más sobre el sexo, seré tu tutor -dijo Sesshomaru en un tono que contenía un sedoso hilo de advertencia.

-Sólo tengo tu palabra de que eres un experto -le espetó ella. La colcha se le bajó mostrando la curva superior de los senos, pero Kagome no hizo nada por cubrirlos mejor-. Además, sé que tu tiempo es muy valioso.

Descubrió que de tener roto el corazón y entregarse a la lujuria sólo había un paso; en ese momento, lo que más quería en el mundo era herirle con profunda pasión.

Sesshomaru cubrió la distancia que los separaba en tres pasos y le agarró las muñecas; después, entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, inmovilizándole las manos.

-Puede que consigas más de lo que te propones con este tipo de provocación -le informó Sesshomaru con voz áspera y ronca, increíblemente erótica-. Aunque puede que ésa sea tu intención.

-Sesshomaru... -el pánico, se apoderó de ella-. No quiero...

-Sí, claro que sí quieres. Creo que ya hemos dejado eso bien claro. Los dos queremos. No comprendía por que una mujer que me parecía simplemente hermosa, de repente, me resultó dolorosamente deseable. La una me dejaba frío, la otra...

Sesshomaru respiró profundamente antes de continuar. -Estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarte a explorar su sensualidad, Kagome. No creo que te resulte demasiado penoso restringir tus actividades a la cama de matrimonio.

La lengua de Sesshomaru se adentro en los dulces y recónditos lugares de la boca de Kagome y bebió su sabor único.

Kagome procuró recordarse a sí misma que su cama era igual que los demás aspectos de su matrimonio una vacía mentira, un alarde de cómo manipular las circunstancias para satisfacer a Sesshomaru Taisho. Pero perdió la batalla incluso antes de que él volviera a tumbarla en la cama a su lado.

-Lo quiero todo de ti -dijo Sesshomaru unos momentos después.

Y el primitivo deseo de satisfacer ese capricho no abandonó a Kagome casi hasta el amanecer cuando el agotamiento se apoderó de ella.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sola y trató de alegrarse. ¿Qué podría ser peor que tener que enfrentarse a Sesshomaru sentados a la mesa del desayuno con los recuerdos de la noche anterior frescos en su memoria? A la luz del día, le sorprendió su falta de inhibiciones con él.

Vestida con unos pantalones cortos de algodón y una blusa sin mangas, Kagome bajó por fin las escaleras. Después de varias intentonas, encontró la cocina y a Kaede.

-Entre, joven, y deje que la engorde un poco.

Obedientemente, Kagome se sentó delante de la larga mesa.

-Su marido se ha levantado muy pronto y me ha dicho que la dejara dormir... -la ronca risa hizo que las mejillas de Kagome enrojeciesen-. Aunque no consigo comprender por qué un hombre recién casado con una muchacha encantadora decide pasarse la mañana encerrado en su estudio. En fin, llévele un café y hágale compañía. Estoy segura de que no se refería a usted cuando ha dicho: «nada de visitas».

-La verdad es que estoy deseando ver la isla y me gustaría ir a dar un paseo.

El gesto de Kaede fue muy expresivo.

-Como quiera. Póngase algo que la tape mejor y échese protector solar -le advirtió Kaede cuando Kagome se disculpó para marcharse.

Los jardines que rodeaban la casa se mezclaban casi imperceptiblemente con el bosque. Más allá, la blanca arena de la enorme bahía. Kagome se quitó las sandalias y piso la arena con los pies desnudos, y sintió como si fueran los primeros que pisaran aquella virginal perfección. Sólo se oía el mar y el graznido de algún pájaro marino.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, recorrió el kilómetro y medio de la bahía antes de detenerse. A ese lado había rocas cubiertas de vegetación. Se tumbó en la arena y muy pronto se durmió.

Una mano que la sacudía la despertó.

-Sesshomaru, ¿qué demonios...? -comenzó a decir ella indignada.

La furia oscurecía el rostro de él.

-Dormida bajo el sol del mediodía y sin un sombrero. ¿Es que no has oído hablar de las insolaciones? Kaede estaba preocupada y me ha obligado a que saliera a buscarte con esto- Sesshomaru tenía un sombrero de paja en la mano-. Le dije que tenías sentido común, pero es evidente que ha reconocido a la lunática que eres.

-Siento que te hayan molestado por mí -dijo Kagome con altanería antes de doblar las piernas y apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas-. Por favor, no sigas tomándote tantas molestias por mí.

La sombra en su mandíbula sugería que no se había afeitado y tenía el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre. Unos pantalones vaqueros cortos era la única ropa que llevaba, y Kagome paseó los ojos por la suave piel del pecho y el vientre antes de bajar a la poderosa longitud de aquellas piernas. Era un hombre fuerte, y peligroso.

-Es hora de almorzar y ya has tomado suficiente sol por una mañana -declaró Sesshomaru, aún crítico pero no mordaz.

-No eres mi guardián -le contestó ella.

Apartó los ojos de él con gran dificultad y una sensación sofocante se le agarró en la garganta. Con sólo mirarle las piernas comenzaba a temblar y la piel le ardía.

Sesshomaru le tomó la mano y tiró de ella hasta levantarla.

-Pues parece que necesitas uno.

-Creí que ibas a abandonarme a mi suerte -dijo ella mientras se sacudía la culera de los pantalones.

Nada sugería que fueran algo más que dos conocidos, apasionados conocidos. Sesshomaru no podía haber dejado más claro la poca importancia que, para él, había tenido la noche anterior. La intimidad que había sobrepasado la imaginación de Kagome había sido reemplazada por una desapasionada irritación.

-Las consecuencias de eso serían que acabaría con una mujer enferma en las manos.

Kagome lanzó un sonido de desesperación al pensar que Sesshomaru estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, y se lo dijo.

-No deberías subestimar al sol. Hay muchas personas que lo hacen todos los años y acaban pasándose las vacaciones con tratamientos contra las quemaduras, la deshidratación y con alimentación intravenosa -explicó Sesshomaru con exasperación por la irresponsabilidad de Kagome-. Ya que Kaede se está tomando tantas molestias, lo menos que puedes hacer es corresponden

-Me gusta estar aquí -anunció ella casi con timidez. -¿Tratas de decir que encuentras mi compañía suficiente? Me halaga mucho. Kagura no soportaba esto.

-A mí me gusta la soledad.

El nombre de la otra mujer la puso tensa. Kagura había estado allí, como era natural. Kagura era la esposa amada, la santa fallecida y su invulnerable rival... ¿Cómo podía luchar contra una santa? ¿Y por qué quería hacerlo?

-Muy bien, te dejaré que goces de soledad como premio especial.

La irritación le hizo hundir los pies en la arena y apretar los dientes.

-¿Por los servicios prestados? -preguntó ella con amargura.

No quería que la venerasen, pero sí que la trataran con respeto.

-Yo diría que los servicios prestados conllevan de por sí la recompensa en algunas circunstancias. Anoche fue una de esas ocasiones, me diste lo que yo quería porque tú también lo necesitabas -Sesshomaru lanzó un gruñido de impaciencia cuando la vio sacudir la cabeza-. Mientras estemos aquí, podemos pelearnos o podemos hacer el amor.

-Creo que te refieres al sexo, no al amor -le espetó ella con violencia.

¿Y cuánto le duraría el interés por ella? Había visto las aventuras de su madre comenzar y morir, aventuras amorosas entre dos desconocidos que, accidentalmente, compartían su intimidad. Sakura había elegido esa vida, pero no era para Kagome.

-No es preciso que te refieras al sexo como si fuera algo sucio, Kagome. Compartir la pasión y el deseo con alguien no es nada de lo que uno deba avergonzarse.

«Pero no es suficiente», quiso gritar ella; sin embargo, sus labios permanecieron sellados. Siempre segura de sí misma, Kagome se sentía frágil y perdida en compañía de él.

-¿Te sientes incómoda por lo que pasó anoche? -preguntó Sesshomaru con la voz extrañamente ronca.

-Si tanto te interesa, te diré que me avergüenzo de haber caído tan bajo -respondió Kagome con desdén-. He visto a mi madre hacer lo mismo, como si se tratara de comprar un nuevo par de zapatos.

Y cuando la relación terminaba, Sakura era capaz de marcharse sin remordimientos, con el corazón intacto. «Si yo pudiera hacer lo mismo», pensó Kagome desesperadamente, con expresión de desprecio por sí misma. Su madre habría aplaudido su aventura sexual, pero enamorarse... Kagome había cometido un pecado mortal.

-Pero tú sabes lo que está bien y lo que está mal, ¿verdad, Kagome? -preguntó él tensamente-. ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de juzgar a los demás?

-¿Yo misma? Me sorprende que seas tú quien diga eso, que no has hecho más que juzgarnos a mí y al resto de mi familia. Respecto a lo que pasó anoche, en mi opinión fue una aberración; en estos momentos, la sola idea de que me toques me repugna.

«Si voy a convertirme en una esclava del amor, no será sin luchar en contra», se juró a sí misma en silencio.

-Me llevaría cinco segundos demostrarte que te equivocas.

La sonrisa de Sesshomaru la hizo desear recurrir a la violencia. De repente, su enfado desapareció y se sintió apagada. Lo que Sesshomaru acababa de decir era verdad y ambos lo sabían.

-Sé que te has casado conmigo pensando que sería una especie de máquina de darte hijos, Sesshomaru, pero un poco de control no vendría mal. Presionada, he accedido a convertirme en tu esposa, pero no el recipiente de tus excesos sexuales.

La frígida y cortante respuesta de Kagome pareció afectarle un momento, pero sólo un momento. En cuestión de segundos, Sesshomaru recuperó su actitud de superioridad.

-Si piensas que un hombre podría conformarse con la actitud clínica y de cumplir un deber por parte de una mujer con la que ha compartido una noche de pasión...

Los cínicos ojos de Sesshomaru se empequeñecieron antes de que emitiera un sonido de desesperación.

-No sé de qué excesos estás hablando, pero siento la necesidad de disfrutar el sexo y, a juzgar por anoche, tú también. Eres mi esposa -le recordó él con arrogancia, como si eso anulara sus objeciones.

-No sigas hablando de lo de anoche... fue un error -Kagome se pasó la mano por la frente bañada en sudor. -Venga, vamos. No deberías seguir aquí al sol.

-Gracias por tu interés -murmuró ella sarcásticamente, molesta por el tono paternalista de Sesshomaru.

Pero le siguió, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Ya había tomado una elección.

El almuerzo consistió en un delicioso plato de marisco con salsa de especias servido con arroz y ensaladas; de postre, una tarta de lima, tan sabrosa que incluso despertó el apetito de Kagome. Después del primer bocado, ésta abandonó la idea de negarse a comer y desmayarse delante de él.

-Bueno, si alguien me necesita estaré en el estudio -anunció Sesshomaru antes de vaciar su copa de vino blanco.

Kaede, que intentaba forzar a Kagome para que comiera más, le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-Creía que se iba a echar la siesta -le dijo con una expresión tan cómica que Kagome se habría echado a reír de no ser porque intentaba por todos los medios combatir su sonrojo.

La luz radiante del sol filtrándose por las cortinas de muselina, el cuerpo desnudo de Sesshomaru bañado por esa luz, el aroma de su cuerpo... La escena que las palabras de Kaede habían conjurado fue tan real que el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir con fuerza. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en sus manos, ansiosa por ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Una mano en el hombro le sobresaltó.

Sesshomaru la miró con tal ternura que a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón, a pesar de que sabía que el gesto de Sesshomaru era para satisfacer a Kaede.

-Kaede cree que te estoy descuidando, Kagome. Después de las cuatro seré todo tuyo, cariño.

El beso fue como una marca, en absoluto tierno; y cuando Kagome salió de él, Kaede parecía una gallina clueca.

-Te enseñaré a bucear si quieres -dijo Sesshomaru con ojos brillantes.

-No sé nadar.

-En ese caso, yo te enseñaré.

Kagome abrió la boca para protestar, pero el dedo de Sesshomaru la silenció.

-No tardarás en aprender, eres una alumna muy entusiasta.

La mirada dorada de Sesshomaru la retó a negarlo, pero ella mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Al poco de que Sesshomaru se marchara, Kagome subió a su habitación para darse una ducha; le refrescó el cuerpo, pero no la mente. Más tarde, sentada en la terraza, procuro tranquilizarse.

Le animó que Kaede entrase con zumo de frutas frío. Sonriendo, Kagome aceptó la bebida.

-Al menos, no le atosiga como la otra -observó Kaede mientras se sentaba al lado de Kagome.

-¿Se refiere a Kagura? -preguntó Kagome en tono casual.

-¿Ha oído hablar de ella?

-Un poco. Sé que se llevaban muy bien...

-Algunos lo pensaban -interrumpió Kaede-. Desde luego, la única vez que ella vino aquí, se le pegaba como una lapa. Después, cuando ella murió, él solía venir aquí. Fue una época muy mala.

Los ojos oscuros de Kaede estaban sombríos mientras recordaba el pasado.

-Me alegra verlo vital otra vez -añadió Kaede.

La sonrisa que le dedicó a Kagome indicó su aprobación, pero ésta se sintió una impostora. La nueva vitalidad de Sesshomaru se debía a su propia fuerza de voluntad, no a ella. ¿Había sido Sesshomaru diferente durante la época que vivía con su esposa?

Los celos hicieron presa de Kagome. Era un pequeño consuelo saber que la deseaba físicamente y que podía complacerle lo suficiente para llevar a su hijo. Cuando tuviera ese niño, ¿seguiría Sesshomaru queriendo mantener algún lazo de unión con ella o la echaría de su vida para siempre?

Escuchó la charla de Kaede a medias, sin prestarle toda su atención.

-Está bebiendo el ponche con demasiada rapidez -Comentó Kaede al cabo de un rato.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí, está delicioso -respondió Kagome con una sonrisa.

Vació las últimas gotas que había en el vaso y se comió un trozo de fruta que quedaba en él.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ponerme el bañador para mi clase de natación -las piernas le temblaban cuando se puso en pie, tuvo la impresión de que no encontraba su centro de gravedad-. Una nunca debe hacer esperar al maestro.

 **_**

 **P.D: Agradecería su apoyo y si no fuera molestia algunos review.**

 **Gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo en leer esta historia.**

 **P.D.2: HOLA A TODAS(OS), , ¡VOLVÍ!, PIDO DISCULPA POR HABER DESAPARECIDO TANTO TIEMPO, TUVE PROBLEMAS DE INTERNET... DICHO ESTO, HE DECIDIDO SUBIR HOY TODO LOS CAPÍTULOS COMPLETOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA SEGUNDA HISTORIA SI LO SUBIRÉ UNO POR UNO, YA QUE ES MAS LARGO...**

 **GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR LEER LAS HISTORIAS QUE SUBO Y MIS POST...**

 **P.D.3: TAMBIÉN DESAPARECI PORQUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO (adaptando) OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE MÁS ADELANTE SUBIRÉ A MI CUENTA...**


	7. chapter 7

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen sino a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

 **Esta obra pertenece a KIM LAWRENCE, ha sido adaptada y modificada por mí.**

 **_**

 **Los personajes utilizados pueden contener Ooc.**

 **Los personajes son todos humanos, la trama se ubica en un universo alternativo.**

 **_**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **KAGOME POV**

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Kagome se sentía considerablemente mejor, un hecho que Sesshomaru dedujo inmediatamente -Kaede nos ha dejado la cena preparada, arréglate un poco mientras yo la sirvo.

-No tengo mucha hambre y me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Es la resaca -dijo él sin mostrarse comprensivo-. Te sentirás mejor después de comer algo.

-Sí, claro, supongo que tú debes saberlo -le espetó ella.

-Durante mi disipada y decadente juventud, sufrí alguna resaca que otra. En la actualidad, soy una persona reformada. Lo único de lo que me ha resultado imposible separarme es de la Harley.

-¿Eras disipado? -preguntó ella incapaz de contener la curiosidad.

La capa de civilizada elegancia de Sesshomaru estaba muy pulida, pero a Kagome le daba la impresión de que no era espesa. Ahí, en la isla, resultaba evidente que había algo de indomable en ese hombre.

-Según mi familia, irrevocablemente -respondió Sesshomaru-. La mala influencia que ejercía en otros chicos de mi edad hizo que me expulsaran de varios colegios. Se podría decir que el sistema educativo convencional y yo no hacíamos buenas migas. Estuve viajando por Europa y después por los Estados Unidos durante varios años, entre los dieciocho y los veinte y pocos. Mi período de anarquista.

La última frase la pronunció como si se estuviera burlando de sí mismo.

-Entonces, un día alguien me introdujo en el mundo de la informática... -Sesshomaru encogió los hombros-. Encontré algo en lo que canalizar mi energía destructiva y conseguí superar a los chicos listos que habían seguido caminos más convencionales. Volví a casa esperando que me recibieran como al hijo pródigo. ¿Qué es lo que se dice sobre los profetas en su propia tierra?

La sonrisa de Sesshomaru era cínica.

-Querían que me convirtiera en un chico bueno de oficina y que, desde abajo, me abriera camino hacia la cima. La compañía de mi abuelo se había computarizado algo, pero sus ideas estaban completamente obsoletas. La situación me provocaba una frustración intolerable, por eso es por lo que volví a Estados Unidos a montar mi propia empresa. A Kagura le gustaba vivir allí. Se suponía que el matrimonio iba a convertirme en un ciudadano convencional... es decir, el primer matrimonio.

Kagome esperó que la mención de ese nombre, Kagura, le causara el dolor habitual y se puso tensa.

-¿Y fue así? -Sesshomaru casi había dejado implícito que fue un matrimonio arreglado por su familia. ¿Cómo casaba eso con el romance del siglo? -Creo que a ella no se lo pareció -contestó Sesshomaru con voz extrañamente desapasionada-. Bueno, vete a arreglarte y no tardes.

Kagome tuvo la impresión de que se arrepentía de haber hablado tanto de sí mismo.

Reflexionó sobre las palabras de Sesshomaru mientras se cambiaba de ropa, una blusa de seda verde y unos pantalones anchos negros. Con su cabello azulado sedoso, el efecto era casi oriental.

Sesshomaru estaba poniendo la mesa cuando ella entró en la estancia.

Con exagerada cortesía, Sesshomaru apartó una silla para que ella se sentara.

-¿Vino? -sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa al ver la expresión de repugnancia de Kagome-. En ese caso, agua mineral. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

La sirvió durante toda la cena. La conversación fue neutral, pero Kagome no consiguió relajarse; de hecho, sufrió el efecto contrario y su tensión aumentó.

-¿Recojo la mesa? -preguntó Kagome cuando se quedaron en silencio.

-No, no te muevas. Kaede me ha hecho prometerle que no tocaríamos nada. Sólo se ha ido para dejarnos intimidad; en su opinión, no estamos llevando la luna de miel como ella piensa que debería ser.

Kagome apartó los ojos del cuello abierto de la camisa de Sesshomaru, sentía un gran peso en el pecho.

-No me gusta engañarla de esta manera -dijo Kagome en tono preocupado.

-Nuestros motivos no le interesan a nadie, más que a nosotros mismos.

-No esperaba que compartieses mis escrúpulos, la conciencia es un concepto desconocido para ti.

La expresión de Sesshomaru se tornó burlona, la ironía oscurecía sus dorados ojos.

-Pero es mucho más agradable ser un sinvergüenza egoísta y manipulador -respondió él lacónicamente.

Sesshomaru se levantó del asiento, estirando sus largas extremidades con gracia felina. Agarró el respaldo del asiento de Kagome y ésta sintió un temblor en la espalda. -¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí, querida Kagome?

-Más o menos -contestó ella, estremeciéndose cuando sintió que comenzaba a acariciarle el pelo.

-Nuestro matrimonio hace feliz a Kaede, no te angusties por ella.

-Nuestro matrimonio es una mentira -replicó Kagome en voz baja y colérica.

Sesshomaru tiró de la silla hacia atrás.

-Fuiste tú quien empezó con una mentira. De todos modos, creo que se le da demasiada importancia a la verdad, aunque la mayoría de la gente se aparta de ella. ¿Qué es lo que realmente te hizo tomar el puesto de tu hermana? Lo único que yo he hecho es seguir el camino, hasta sus últimas consecuencias, que ustedes marcaron. Bueno, creo que es hora de irse a la cama, ¿no te parece?

Las sedosas palabras la hicieron aferrarse a los brazos de la silla antes de ponerse en pie. Las piernas le temblaban.

-Quiero... -pero se le olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando Sesshomaru la miró con ojos fieros.

Él le acarició el sedoso cabello y luego le puso la mano en la cintura.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti -Kagome no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara violentamente a aquella afirmación-. Y tú también quieres que esté dentro de ti. Podrías haber luchado por escapar, Kagome, pero la verdad es que no querías hacerlo.

«Por favor Dios mío, que no se entere», pensó ella con desesperación mientras sentía el cálido aliento de Sesshomaru en el cuello. Después, se encontró aplastada contra su pecho. El agresivo golpe de las caderas de Sesshomaru contra su vientre hizo que se diera cuenta de cuanto la deseaba y, para vergüenza propia, se entregó peligrosamente a la urgente excitación masculina.

«Debería negar sus acusaciones», se dijo a sí misma al darse cuenta, aunque tarde, de lo que estaba haciendo. Intentó zafarse de él y le empujó.

Sesshomaru la miró a los ojos con expresión apasionada, casi ciega.

-Sabías que te deseaba esta tarde; teniendo en cuenta la poca ropa que llevábamos puesta, yo diría que era evidente. Hubo un momento en el que parecías bastante animada tú también.

-Estaba bebida -contestó Kagome, y deseó poder olvidar su coquetería.

Sesshomaru tenía razón, ella no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima, ni siquiera lo había intentado.

Sesshomaru la soltó tan repentinamente que Kagome estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

-Eso es distorsionar los hechos y lo sabes perfectamente. Por muchas inhibiciones que tuvieras respecto al sexo, es evidente que conmigo no tienes ninguna. Puede que me odies, que me desprecies; pero cariño, también me deseas. Cuando lo aceptes, ven a mi habitación, te estaré esperando. Jamás he forzado a una mujer.

Sesshomaru hizo una pausa para tomar aliento.

-Estás luchando contra ti misma, Kagome, no contra mí. No voy a responsabilizarme de tus actos.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una despectiva mirada, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Kagome volvió a sentarse en la silla. En parte, las acusaciones de Sesshomaru eran ciertas. Lo deseaba con toda su alma, y a veces lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba. Él tenía razón la resistencia que ella había ofrecido era superficial Sesshomaru lo sabía perfectamente.

De repente, una idea la dejó perpleja: ¿se habían visto influenciadas sus decisiones por su innegable atracción por Sesshomaru? Pero por mucho que él pareciese desearla, nunca le pertenecería mental y emocionalmente.

Se puso en pie con la espalda derecha, había tomado una decisión. No podía negar esa parte de sí misma que lo deseaba. Sin embargo, aunque Sesshomaru se apoderase de su cuerpo, tenía que salvaguardar su alma. Si él llegara a enterarse... no podría soportar la humillación.

Cuando se metió en la cama, ya se había deshecho de sus ropas. Sesshomaru estaba allí tumbado, intimidante y hermoso; Kagome contuvo la respiración, el pulso le golpeaba con fuerza las sienes.

-¿Sesshomaru...? -la expresión fría de él no la estaba ayudando.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Sesshomaru esbozó una peligrosa y suave sonrisa.

-¿Quién si no?

Por fin, Sesshomaru lanzó un quedo gemido y ocultó el rostro entre los pechos de ella. Suspiró su nombre y la rodeó con los brazos.

Con voluptuoso placer, Kagome enterró los dedos en esos platinados cabellos que parecían seda plateada.

-Esta es decisión tuya.

-Sí, Sesshomaru -asintió ella con voz ronca, sin importarle el brillo arrogante de los ojos de Sesshomaru.

-Lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido -gritó Kagome encantada al tiempo que se ponía en pie con gesto triunfal.

Le salpicó de agua feliz. Había conseguido dar tres brazadas exactamente antes de hundirse. Impulsivamente, abrazó a Sesshomaru, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y apretando el rostro contra su pecho.

Tras un momento de glorioso placer, en el que disfrutó oyendo los latidos del corazón de Sesshomaru, se apartó de él sintiéndose extraña. Había estado controlando cualquier muestra de afecto durante las dos últimas semanas, a Sesshomaru le habría resultado desagradable. Con temor, lo miró a los ojos; sin embargo, le sorprendió verlo perfectamente tranquilo, sin mostrar ningún desagrado. Parecía encantado con su entusiasmo.

-Claro que lo has conseguido, tienes un profesor extraordinario y con mucha paciencia.

-Ayer no parecías tener tanta confianza en que lo hiciera -replicó ella-. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que dijiste...?

-Da igual, no me acuerdo. Bien, borra lo de la paciencia. Venga, chica de agua, vamos a comer. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo esta tarde en el Lady?

A Kagome se le iluminó la mirada. Las semanas de sol le habían dado a su piel una sana tonalidad bronceada. Gracias a Sesshomaru, no se había quemado. Se detuvo un momento para escurrirse el cabello antes de seguir a Sesshomaru hacia la casa. Ya había estado navegando un día alrededor de la isla en el velero de Sesshomaru, Pretty Lady, y le había encantado.

Ya casi habían alcanzado la casa cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente con expresión apasionada, una expresión que evocaba el calor y la dulzura que sólo él podía hacerla sentir. Sólo una mirada de Sesshomaru la hacía desearlo. Era una situación desesperada, pensó Kagome de repente al sentir un súbito temor. Había llegado a un punto en el que sólo le faltaba rogarle afecto.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella como si, en su expresión, hubiera leído su alarma.

-¿Sigues pensando que podría hacerte daño? -preguntó Sesshomaru con voz ronca.

-Yo...

-Llamada de Londres para usted, señor Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lanzó un suspiro de frustración y se encaminó hacia la casa. Kagome se quedó en el jardín, perdida en sus pensamientos, antes de entrar.

Hacía dos días que había llamado a su hermana y la reacción de Kikyo al enterarse de que su hermana hubiera llegado tan lejos fue como volcánica.

Expresó su preocupación diciéndole que era una idiota por haber hecho lo que había hecho. Al enfrentarse a la acusación de que había cometido una verdadera locura, Kagome no pudo confesar las tácticas de Sesshomaru. Lo que contestó fue simplemente: «lo amo».

Kikyo no le ocultó su opinión de que Kagome tendría que darle rienda suelta a Sesshomaru Taisho, no era la clase de hombre al que le gustara jugar a las familias felices.

Deprimida, esa noche Kagome respondió con gélida educación a los comentarios de Sesshomaru durante la cena. Más tarde, él le hizo el amor con una enloquecedora pasión que dejó sus huellas hasta el día siguiente. Por la mañana, Sesshomaru acarició una pequeña marca en el hombro de Kagome y su expresión se tornó preocupada.

-A veces me olvido de lo delicada que eres -confesó Sesshomaru.

Insegura, Kagome se lo quedó mirando.

Después, hicieron el amor, la única vez que lo habían hecho durante las horas del día, y la exquisita ternura que Sesshomaru mostró la hizo llorar.

Sesshomaru salió del estudio después de una hora de volver de la playa, Kagome y Kaede, por insistencia de esta, habían empezado a almorzar. Sesshomaru se quedó mirando a su esposa con expresión enigmática.

-Tengo que volver a Londres.

Kagome sabía que ese día tendría que llegar, pero el recuerdo de la empresa que significaba tanto para él fue un duro golpe. De repente, se le revolvió el estómago.

-Es una pena -dijo Kagome en tono ligero.

Prefería morir antes de que Sesshomaru se enterase de lo mucho que deseaba que esa situación continuase. -¿Lo es?

-Se acaban las vacaciones -respondió ella sin darle importancia.

La expresión de Sesshomaru mostró que no era la respuesta que había esperado; sin embargo, Kagome no lo notó, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Nos marcharemos mañana por la mañana a primera hora -anunció Sesshomaru. Durante la última semana, en ocasiones, Kagome se había permitido creer que se trataba de una luna de miel normal; en ese preciso momento, se maldijo a sí misma por sus ridículas fantasías.

-Estoy segura de que sin ti la empresa no puede funcionar.

A punto, de marcharse, Sesshomaru se detuvo tras el ácido comentario.

-Te tuve casi que arrastrar para venir aquí; al menos, eso es lo que me dijiste.

-Es que se me ha ocurrido pensar que, para tu ego, debe ser maravilloso saberse indispensable -replicó ella agitándose incómoda bajo la intensa mirada de Sesshomaru.

-Creía que, a lo mejor, no te apetecía marcharte de aquí.

Kagome lanzó una convincente carcajada.

-No sabía que tuvieras tanto sentido del humor. En realidad, me apetece volver a la civilización, no me gusta estar encerrada en condiciones tan rústicas además, tengo intención de considerar una interesante oferta de trabajo.

-Llevas demasiado poco tiempo en el mercado de trabajo para que te lluevan las ofertas -observó él con mirada alerta.

-Algunas personas... aprecian mi talento.

-Y yo también, Kagome.

Las mejillas de Kagome se encendieron al instante.

-Gunther me ha propuesto que lleve su nueva galería de arte -le informó ella echando chispas por los ojos.

«Espero que no me haya retirado la oferta», pensó preocupada al recordar que la había rechazado.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Mi esposa no va a trabajar para Weiss.

La cólera de Kagome se acrecentó.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido permiso- gritó ella-. ¿Qué quieres que haga, que me vaya al salón de belleza y almuerce con las grandes damas mientras tú eres el gran ganador? No, Sesshomaru, ni lo sueñes.

-Creo que te encontrarás con que esa oferta de trabajo ya no existe -Sesshomaru observó con indiferencia la creciente furia de su esposa.

-¡En otras palabras, te asegurarás tú de ello!. No creo que te resulte tan fácil intimidar a Gunther, me parece que no lo conoces bien.

La mirada que Sesshomaru le lanzó fue mortal.

-Y yo creo que eres tú quien no me conoce a mí -sugirió Sesshomaru en voz baja-. Estoy seguro de que Weiss se dará cuenta de que no es aconsejable... darte un trabajo en contra de los deseos de tu esposo.

Temblando por la cólera, Kagome se puso en pie.

-Para ti, el matrimonio es sinónimo de cadena perpetua. ¿Por qué no acabamos con esto aquí y ahora? Tú ya tienes tu maravillosa empresa, yo he dejado de hacerte falta.

-Se te está olvidando otro aspecto de nuestro trato, quiero un heredero.

Kagome palideció visiblemente.

-Ese no es un motivo sólido para traer niños al mundo -dijo ella jadeante, le costaba respirar. Los enfrentamientos con Sesshomaru siempre eran agotadores-. Si querías hijos, ¿por qué no los tuviste con tu maravillosa Kagura?

Deseó haberse mordido la lengua, deseó haber contenido la ira que la había hecho reaccionar de forma tan infantil.

Sesshomaru respiró sonoramente, sus ojos eran dos fríos puntos de hielo.

-Kagura quería que tuviéramos hijos y yo prefería esperar... Quién sabe, de haberlos tenido las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes.

-Nadie puede predecir el futuro, Sesshomaru.

¿Por qué se culpaba a sí mismo?

Pero las siguientes palabras de Sesshomaru respondieron a su pregunta, dejándola perpleja.

-Si no me hubiera casado con ella, Kagura seguiría viva. No te enamores de mí, Kagome, podría ser fatal para tu salud -la amarga ironía de esas palabras la sobresaltó-. Habría sido mucho mejor que me hubiera casado con Kikyo.

¿Tenía Sesshomaru idea del daño que esas palabras acababan de causarle? Se preguntó Kagome con la mirada perdida.

Sesshomaru pasó el resto del día en el estudio, incluso cenó allí, para pesar de Kaede. Y aunque Kagome se pasó la noche en la cama esperándole, Sesshomaru no llegó al dormitorio hasta el día siguiente.

A pesar de ser verano y después de Sarisa, Londres le pareció frío... igual que Sesshomaru. Estaba preocupado con el problema que fuera que le había hecho regresar.

Ni siquiera la había acompañado a la casa desde el aeropuerto.

Kagome hizo acopio del valor suficiente para telefonear a su madre, que se mostró desconcertante y enigmática en extremo. No se quejó de que su hija, al abandonarla, le había destrozado la vida; de hecho, parecía encantada. Ni siquiera hizo sus acostumbrados comentarios burlones sobre el matrimonio.

Todo era muy extraño, pensó Kagome al recordar la conversación algo más tarde. No obstante, todo saldría a la luz a su debido tiempo; en esos momentos, no tenía demasiado interés.

-¿Va a cenar la señora en casa? -preguntó el ama de llaves.

-Puede que mi marido llegue a tiempo para la cena -comentó ella evasivamente, no quería revelar su ignorancia al respecto.

Al final, Kagome se vistió para cenar y lo hizo sola en el comedor. ¿Así iba a ser en lo sucesivo? Pero se rebeló contra ello y decidió que tenía que hacer algo... cualquier cosa.

Gunther no estaba en casa, pero le dejó un mensaje en el contestador, sabiendo que le devolvería la llamada cuando pudiera. A pesar de las estúpidas objeciones de Sesshomaru, tenía que escapar de aquel ambiente o se volvería loca. La inactividad no era de su agrado.

Volvió al cuarto de estar, donde habían dejado una bandeja con el café, y le sorprendió encontrar a Sesshomaru allí de pie, contemplando el cuaderno de dibujos: de Kagome.

Impetuosamente, Kagome avanzó y le quitó el cuaderno de las manos.

-Es una cosa privada -le espetó ella.

Sesshomaru se la quedó mirando.

-Creía que no tenías talento artístico.

-No lo tengo -respondió ella con firmeza.

-No soy un experto, pero yo diría que esos dibujos son buenos.

-Tienes razón, no eres un experto -confirmó ella.

El cuaderno consistía en unos dibujos en los que había recogido la flora de Sarisa. Lo había hecho por capricho, sin intención de enseñárselos a nadie. Maldijo la nostalgia que le había hecho contemplarlos aquella noche.

-No tengo talento -insistió Kagome.

-¿Me equivoco o detecto ahí la opinión de tu madre?

Kagome apretó los labios y se negó a contestar. A largo plazo, era más piadoso ser brutal, le había dicho Sakura a su hija a la tierna edad de once años. Kagome sabía que su talento, en comparación con el de su madre, era nulo; sin embargo, le gustaba dibujar plantas, plasmar la naturaleza en un papel.

No obstante, era algo que hacía en privado y Sesshomaru había violado esa privacidad. Al mirarle con enfado, se dio cuenta de que se le veía agotado, pero Kagome decidió ignorar el dolor que eso le causaba.

-No tienes derecho a fisgonear en mis cosas. Sesshomaru se dejó caer en un sillón.

-¿Está el café caliente?

-Es posible -respondió ella.

Kagome se negó a servirle, por lo que Sesshomaru lo hizo. -¿Tienes miedo a las críticas? ¿Es por eso por lo que escondes tus dibujos? Tu educación ha acabado con la confianza que podrías tener en ti misma.

-Acepto mis limitaciones -replicó ella con altanería-, esa es la diferencia. No se trata de que me den miedo las críticas.

-Creía que eras más fuerte -observó Sesshomaru con desagrado.

-Por fortuna, me importa un bledo lo que tú pienses.

-Encantador. El hogar y la dulce esposa que siempre te espera -comentó Sesshomaru sonriendo cínicamente-. Es una pena que no te rebelases en la adolescencia, ahora ya es un poco tarde.

-No tenía nada contra lo que rebelarme. En mi vida, no había represión ni códigos morales severos a seguir.

Si querías una esposa sumisa y cariñosa, deberías haberte casado con Rin -le espetó ella-. No lo entiendo, no dejas de advertirme que no me enamore de ti, y luego te quejas de que no soy una esposa cariñosa.

Kagome hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Ni siquiera sabía si ibas a volver a casa esta noche, ya que no has tenido la amabilidad de utilizar el teléfono. En el futuro, te agradecería que me informases de tus planes, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que sentarme en esta especie de mausoleo durante toda la tarde esperándote.

-¿Has terminado ya?

El estado de ánimo de Sesshomaru no parecía prometedor.

A modo de respuesta, Kagome se limitó a mirarlo con expresión furibunda.

-No me gusta que me hablen como a un niño malo. Tal y como yo lo veo, no tienes mejor cosa que hacer que esperarme; así que, si eso es lo que quiero que hagas, eso es lo que vas a hacer -declaró él con voz autoritaria.

La arrogancia de Sesshomaru le quitó la respiración. -¿Estás dispuesto a apostar dinero? -preguntó ella con interés.

-Por supuesto, me gustan las apuestas seguras. No juegues a hacerte la sufrida heroína conmigo, querida, sabías perfectamente cómo iba a ser este matrimonio. Necesito que representes tu papel, con franqueza, no me importa si te gusta o no. Comprendo, y me alegro por ti, que tengas tus propios intereses; pero tendrás en cuenta los míos antes que nada.

Sesshomaru suspiró de agotamiento y añadió con voz más suave.

-Pareces haber descuidado un talento que muchos te envidiarían y del que otros muchos disfrutarían, tienes un buen ojo para los detalles. Tengo un amigo que pasa la mitad del tiempo viajando a lugares salvajes para descubrir nuevas especies botánicas, la última vez ha ido a los Andes. Un editor quiere publicar sus descubrimientos, y Jake ha decidido que preferiría publicar los dibujos de las plantas en vez de las fotos. Podría presentártelo.

Kagome ignoró el entusiasmo que la idea le produjo y negó con la cabeza obstinadamente.

-Puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda

Los ojos de Sesshomaru mostraron frío desdén.

-Has tenido una vida muy fácil, algunas mujeres podrían envidiarte.

Kagome se negó a dejarse influenciar por la desacostumbrada palidez del rostro de Sesshomaru. Estaba cansado, ¿y qué? Sobreviviría, pensó Kagome endureciendo su corazón.

-Y también puede que me envidien los perritos falderos. Creo que has nacido en un siglo que no te corresponde. Me he puesto en contacto con Gunther para hablar del trabajo y...

La repentina furia que vio en los ojos de Sesshomaru la hizo callar. Él se puso en pie con gracia felina y cólera incontenible. A Kagome le pareció que esa reacción no se correspondía con lo que le había dicho.

-Lo has visto -acusó él. Te lo prohíbo.

-Gunther es mi amigo... -Kagome estaba muy confusa.

-Eso ya lo sé. Y estoy seguro de que va a estar encantado cuando se entere de que ya no reprimes tu naturaleza sensual. ¿Por qué no iba a poder ayudarte a descubrir que eres una mujer muy sensual, Kagome?

-Estás hablando como si tuvieras celos...

Pero Kagome se interrumpió y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Podía ser que Sesshomaru...?

-Estoy hablando como un marido que no quiere que su esposa dé lugar a habladurías ni que quiere que cuestionen la paternidad de su hijo.

Kagome se sintió ridícula por haber albergado la idea de que Sesshomaru pudiera estar celoso.

-Además, conservo lo que es mío -añadió Sesshomaru.

Lágrimas de ira y frustración le nublaron la vista. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de semejante monstruo?

-No soy tuya y nunca lo seré, y no voy a permitir que retes a mis amistades.

El estómago se le había encogido en el momento en que Sesshomaru mencionó a su hijo. Esa misma mañana había consultado con el calendario y... No, era demasiado pronto pata estar segura; sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser, lo sabía.

-Maldita cabezota... Está bien, búscate un trabajo y haz lo que te dé la gana. Pero recuerda que eres mi esposa.

-No me dejas que lo olvide -observó ella con amargura.

-Y, por supuesto, a ti te gustaría olvidarlo. -Dadas las circunstancias, ¿qué respuesta esperas? -Lo que espero, lo que supongo, es que nunca me ofrecerás nada por voluntad propia.

La amargura de Sesshomaru la enfadó. ¿Qué derecho tenia a hablar con amargura?

-Tu ego, Sesshomaru, está demasiado inflado para aceptar el hecho de que no quiera estar contigo.

-Hoy he almorzado con tu hermana -el inesperado comentario la dejó mirándolo con incredulidad.

-¿Con Kikyo? No es posible, mi hermana habría venido a verme primero si estuviera aquí.

-Sin duda lo hará.

A Kagome le dio vueltas la cabeza.

-¿Por qué ha ido a verte? -preguntó ella sospechosa de las intenciones de su hermana.

-¿Por el placer de mi compañía? -sugirió él con irritante confianza en sí mismo.

-Deja a mi hermana en paz, Sesshomaru. Ya es bastante con que hayas arruinado la vida de una de nosotras...

El rostro de Sesshomaru se tornó en una máscara de desdén.

-Ha sido tu hermana quien ha venido a mí.

Una cólera sobrecogedora se apoderó de ella.

-Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien.

¿Cuántas veces le había comentado Sesshomaru que ella era sólo la sustituta de su hermana? Los celos la cegaron.

-Y pensar que empezaba a darme pena verte tan cansado...

-Para tu información, cuando he venido esta noche, lo único en lo que pensaba era en dormirme con la cabeza apoyada en tus fragantes senos, y en despertarme en la misma posición -los ojos de Sesshomaru se burlaron de ella-. Pero ya no, quiero una mujer de verdad.

-Qué alivio. Sin embargo, intenta recordar que Kikyo es una mujer casada.

Sesshomaru apretó los labios con expresión de desagrado.

-He invitado mañana a cenar al director de la empresa en Japón y a su ayudante, así que requeriré tus servicios. Según tengo entendido, van a venir con sus esposas... o con sus amigas. Díselo a los criados y ellos se encargarán de todo; sin embargo, no quería que me reprochases no haber consultado contigo antes. Lo único que tienes que hacer es estar decorativa y no contestar mal.

-Consultaré con mi agenda.

«Tengo que salir de aquí antes de echarme a llorar», decidió Kagome obstinadamente.

 **_**

 **P.D: Agradecería su apoyo y si no fuera molestia algunos review.**

 **Gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo en leer esta historia.**


	8. chapter 8

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen sino a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

 **Esta obra pertenece a KIM LAWRENCE, ha sido adaptada y modificada por mí.**

 **_**

 **Los personajes utilizados pueden contener Ooc.**

 **Los personajes son todos humanos, la trama se ubica en un universo alternativo.**

 **_**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **KAGOME POV**

La cena iba a ser perfecta aunque ello le costase la vida!. Donde Sesshomaru hubiera pasado la noche anterior era un misterio y no le importaba.

Pero eso no era verdad. Ni en sus peores momentos había sufrido tanto como en la agonía de su amor. Ni jamás había sido tan feliz como con él.

El vestido blanco contrastaba maravillosamente con su bronceado. El vestido que estrenaba aquella noche lo había comprado impulsivamente. Era de corte griego, dejando un hombro al descubierto, y se le ajustaba al cuerpo como la misma piel. La abertura en la falda le subía casi hasta el muslo, revelando las piernas al moverse.

Se había recogido el pelo en un sencillo moño, dejando unas hebras caídas.

Quería hacer mella en la indiferencia de Sesshomaru, con el fin de darse a sí misma la oportunidad de decirle lo poco que significaba para ella, y su aspecto físico en esos momentos ayudaría a su propósito.

El timbre de la puerta sonó cuando Kagome estaba inspeccionando los motivos de decoración de la espléndida mesa.

El mayordomo, impasible e impresionante, se presentó delante de ella para anunciarle al recién llegado que quería hablar con la señora. Y cuando la señora oyó ese nombre, una docena de sentimientos conflictivos se apoderaron de ella.

-¿Le ha llevado al cuarto de estar? Gracias.

Entonces, Kagome se levantó la falda del vestido y se apresuró hacia allí.

-¡Gunther! -gritó al abrir la puerta-. Has recibido mi mensaje.

Corrió hacia él y le tomó las manos.

-No, querida, he estado fuera del país. Y si se me hubiera pasado por la imaginación en algún momento que ibas a casarte con él, no me habría marchado -declaro Gunther con el ceño fruncido-. Ha sido una verdadera tontería, Kagome.

A ella le dieron ganas de echarse a llorar. Aquellas palabras de censura salían del corazón, no eran maliciosas. Kagome se mordió los labios y controló el temblor.

-Creo que es el resultado de haber sido demasiado juiciosa toda mi vida -dijo ella con voz ronca.

-Cuando Sakura me dijo que te habías casado con él, me quedé horrorizado.

-¿Has visto a mi madre? Me llamó y me pareció que estaba muy rara.

-Lo sé, yo estaba con ella.

El significativo tono empleado por Gunther le sorprendió.

-¿Estabas con ella?

-Kagome, he venido a decirte que tu madre se casó conmigo hace dos días en Atenas.

Se hizo un profundo silencio. «Vamos, Kagome, recupérate», se dijo a sí misma al ver a ese hombre esperando a ver su reacción.

-Gunther, eso es maravilloso -lanzó un tembloroso suspiro y le abrazó-. Dios mío, eres mi padrastro.

Kagome rió y lloró. Al final, los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Quería decírtelo con cuidado, suavemente; creo que Sakura tenía en mente algo más espectacular y, posiblemente, público -Gunther esbozó una sonrisa masculina y paternal-. En fin, tengo la impresión de que esperas invitados, ¿me equivoco?

-No te preocupes, todavía tengo tiempo -le aseguró ella contenta de su compañía-. Dime, ¿cómo lo has conseguido después de tanto tiempo? Si es que no te molesta que te lo pregunte.

Amistosamente, Kagome deslizó el brazo por el de Gunther.

-Le di un ultimátum, o se casaba conmigo o desaparecía de su vida para siempre.

-Increíble -dijo Kagome impresionada.

-Debería haberlo hecho hace años. Bueno, ya está bien de hablar de mí, ¿tú que tal estás? -preguntó Gunther sobriamente.

Todo salió fuera. Con la cabeza en el hombro de él, Kagome le contó lo del engaño y sus consecuencias. Gunther asintió cuando debía asentir y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No me gustaría decir eso de... te lo advertí -dijo Gunther por fin.

-Pero lo harás de todos modos. ¿Tienes un pañuelo? Me he estropeado el maquillaje -sonriendo, aceptó el pañuelo de él-. No creo que pueda seguir aquí.

-Créeme, sé cómo te sientes, a mí también me ha pasado lo mismo.

Su abrazo de oso fue reconfortante, y Kagome se sorprendió pensando que su madre era una mujer con suerte; esperaba que Sakura tratara a ese hombre tan bien como se merecía. Sin embargo, Gunther conocía lo mejor y lo peor de su impulsivo, frustrante y, a la vez, encantadora esposa.

Gunther le tomó los brazos.

-Si hubiera tenido el valor de agarrar al toro por los cuernos, es muy posible que esto no hubiera ocurrido. Me habría quedado aquí para solucionar el problema.

-Tienes que venir conmigo, Kagome... a casa conmigo. No puedo soportar verte tan desgraciada.

-Oh, Gunther -dijo ella abrazándole.

El aplauso sobresaltó a ambos. Kagome se volvió y encontró a su marido apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Qué enternecedor, he estado a punto de pedir disculpas por importunar... pero me he dado cuenta a tiempo -una sonrisa asesina le curvó los labios-. Ésta es mi esposa y ésta es mi casa, no soy yo quien debe marcharse.

Sesshomaru se enderezó y estaba escrita la palabra peligro en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Kagome lanzó una furtiva mirada a la derecha y vio que Gunther también se había dado cuenta y que estaba reaccionando de una forma típicamente machista y estúpida, dio un paso hacia adelante, irradiando agresividad de macho.

-Estaré encantado de marcharme de esta casa, pero Kagome se viene conmigo.

-Creo que descubrirá que se equivoca -la voz de Sesshomaru era sumamente suave, pero sus ojos no dejaban de medir a ese hombre. De repente, Kagome se dio cuenta de que su marido estaba esperando a que la situación acabara en violencia- quizá, a los dos les pasaba lo mismo-. Si fuese usted, me daría por contento con salir de aquí por mi propio pie.

Kagome pronunció el nombre de Sesshomaru, pero ambos hombres la ignoraron. La vez siguiente, cuando volvió a pronunciar ese nombre, lo hizo con voz gélidamente estridente, y ambos la miraron. Sus expresiones de perplejidad la hicieron pensar que, tan enfrascados el uno con el otro, casi se habían olvidado de su existencia.

-Los dos se están comportando como colegiales, aunque ambos sois capaces de causar mucho más daños. No me cabe duda de que sería fascinante averiguar cuál de los dos puede hacer más daño -observó ella sarcásticamente-. Si no os importa, a mí no me apetece.

Kagome hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de continuar.

-Gunther, me gustaría que te marcharas -Kagome alzó la mano para acallar la protesta de él-. Soy perfectamente capaz de manejar esta situación yo sola.

Después, volvió los ojos hacia Sesshomaru.

-Le debes a Gunther una disculpa por comportarte como un hombre de Neanderthal. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, esos importantes clientes a los que has invitado van a llegar en aproximadamente treinta minutos. Y aunque sé que un ojo morado puede ser un tema de conversación... -observó ella con dulce malicia.

-Bien dicho, Kagome, siempre he admirado lo práctica que eres, cariño.

-¡Kikyo! ¿Qué...? -su hermana había estado a espaldas de Sesshomaru, una observadora del ruidoso enfrentamiento-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Kikyo eligió ese momento para adentrarse en la estancia y colocarse en el centro de los reunidos, su lugar preferido siempre.

-Porque, tu marido me ha invitado a cenar, querida -respondió ella con modales lánguidos y lentos, propios de ella.

Con un vestido rojo muy ceñido, tenía aspecto delicado y sensual al acercarse a Sesshomaru para darle tiernas palmadas en el brazo con intimidad.

A Kagome le dio un vuelco el estómago, reacción que identificó con unos celos feroces.

-Es maravilloso volverte a ver, querido, pero quizás debieras marcharte ya -observó Kikyo mirando a Gunther-. Kagome tiene instinto para este tipo de cosas.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Gunther a Kagome. -Sí, completamente -respondió ella con firmeza. -Le acompañaré a la puerta.

-Si se te ocurre tocarle... -Kagome empequeñeció los ojos.

El acaloramiento de Sesshomaru se había tornado en gélida furia, la transformación era alarmante.

-No voy a tocar ni un pelo de tu amigo, pero tenemos unos asuntos que discutir -declaró Sesshomaru.

Kagome tuvo que darse por satisfecha con eso; al menos, había evitado una pelea.

Los ojos de Gunther le enviaron un silencioso mensaje de tranquilidad.

-Bueno, Kagome, ya nos hemos deshecho de los hombres... Creía que tu marido iba a estallar al verlos juntos. Es magnífico, aunque asusta a veces un poco -comentó Kikyo en tono ligero.

-Me sorprende que no te casaras con él -le espetó Kagome.

-Dios mío, no se te ocurra ponerte celosa conmigo -contestó su hermana al ver la expresión hostil de Kagome-. Después de esa llamada telefónica tenía que verte.

-Ya. Resulta que viste ayer a Sesshomaru, pero conseguiste evitar verme a mí.

-Kagome, cariño, por si no lo sabes te diré que soy una mujer felizmente casada -Kikyo se alisó la falda del vestido y se sentó en un sillón-. Yo te he metido en este lío y Aku está de acuerdo conmigo en que debo aclarar algunos malentendidos que he provocado yo. Kagome, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Jamás le habrías conocido de no ser por mí -dijo Kikyo con voz ronca, su rostro mostraba preocupación-. Si hubiera creído por un momento que ibas a transformarte en un ser humano y a sucumbir a...

-Sí, has sido muy poco egoísta -Kagome se negaba a que la aplacaran.

-No te pongas así -Kikyo se levantó y tomó a su hermana del brazo; después, se puso muy tensa y miró a Kagome intensamente a los ojos-. Dios mío, estás embarazada.

Kagome contuvo la respiración unos momentos. -¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? Ni siquiera yo estoy segura -susurró Kagome

Kikyo lanzó una carcajada y abrazó a su hermana gemela.

-Creo que hemos desarrollado la intuición demasiado tarde, puede que tenga algo que ver que yo me encuentre en la misma situación.

Kagome agrandó los ojos y sonrió.

-Es estupendo, ¿verdad? -dijo ella con voz trémula. Lo sería si Sesshomaru... -. Siento haber creído que...

-¿Que iba a robarte a tu marido? No me sorprende que te parezca raro descubrir que yo también tengo conciencia. Creo que Aku me saca lo mejor de mí misma -le confió Kikyo -. Por tu forma de hablar infiero que Sesshomaru aún no lo sabe, ¿no?

-Y no le digas ni una palabra -dijo Kagome.

-Debo suponer que sabes lo que haces, pero después de haber visto a ese inmenso alemán abrazándote...

-Gunther se ha casado con mamá.

Kikyo lanzó un silbido.

-Pobre corderito. ¿No sería el colmo que mamá desarrollase ahora el instinto maternal y las tres nos quedáramos...?

Kagome rió.

-¡Sería un desastre!

-¿No te parece que Sesshomaru se va a sentir como un tonto cuando se entere de que se lo has estado ocultando? -preguntó Kikyo.

-Sesshomaru nunca se siente como un tonto, aun cuando lo es; y si se lo dices, no volveré a hablarte en la vida. ¡Es un sinvergüenza arrogante y cabezota!

-Hablando de cabezotas... -la mirada de Kagome la hizo interrumpirse-. En fin, es tu vida. Pero tenía la impresión de que te habías enamorado de ese arrogante cabezota.

Kagome se mordió los labios.

-Esa es otra de las cosas que mejor te las guardas para ti misma -añadió Kagome sobriamente.

Entonces, se quedó inmóvil al oír a Sesshomaru abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación, y esperó poder confiar en la discreción de su hermana.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se hicieron fríos e implacables cuando la miró; sin embargo, para Kikyo, tenía una mirada deslumbrante, pensó Kagome indignada.

-No era lo que parecía...

La carcajada fue dura y gélida.

-No es la frase más original que he oído -dijo él en tono cortante-. En fin, no creo que debamos incomodar a Kikyo con nuestras peleas domésticas. -Por mí no se preocupen -dijo Kikyo alegremente-, creo que voy a ir a retocarme el maquillaje.

Después de que su hermana se marchara, Kagome miró fijamente a su marido.

-No crees nada de lo que yo digo, ¿verdad?

-Siempre me ha interesado la buena ficción, pero me diste tu palabra de que no volverías a ver a Weiss.

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa. Me ordenaste que no lo hiciera, que no es lo mismo.

-Si hubiera llegado algo más tarde, puede que os hubiera sorprendido en la cama.

-No seas estúpido -el desdén de Sesshomaru la hizo decidir no darle explicaciones.

Era el hombre más cruel e injusto del mundo y lo odiaba.

-No me cabe duda de que te encantaría poder compararnos -dijo Sesshomaru con desprecio-. Es de muy mal gusto que utilices mi casa para este tipo de cosas, ¿no te parece?

-Creía que también era mi casa, aunque no he encontrado evidencia que lo apoye -replicó ella despreciándole por aquella injustificada acusación-. Tienes una mente muy sucia, Sesshomaru; sé que tu sentido de la moralidad es nulo, pero no me juzgues a mí por el mismo rasero.

¡Cómo se atrevía! Ella ni siquiera sabía dónde había pasado la noche Sesshomaru y, por supuesto, tampoco sabía con quién. La idea de él amando... acariciando a otra persona le resultaba intolerable.

-No voy a permitir que mi esposa se comporte como una cualquiera. Si no puedo fiarme de ti estando aquí, será mejor que te mande con mi madre a la casa de campo. No nos vendría mal una separación.

-Tu madre me resulta casi tan insoportable como tú -replicó ella con voz temblorosa-. No soy una niña, no puedes hacer conmigo lo que se te antoje. Si crees que necesitas estar solo después de sólo dos semanas de matrimonio, ¿no te parece que eso apunta a incompatibilidad de caracteres?

La conversación la estaba destrozando, pero tenía el perverso deseo de continuar infligiéndose daño a sí misma.

-Te estás repitiendo, querido -le espetó ella-. Has admitido que enviaste al amante de Kikyo al otro lado del Atlántico, dudo que mi hermana mostrase tan buena disposición hacia ti si se enterase de eso. Pero Gunther es más difícil de manipular, por eso quieres...

-Gunther Weiss no va a ser tu amante, -ningún hombre lo será.

-Jamás permitiré que decidas por mí, no soy una de tus malditas adquisiciones -con una expresión de extrema frustración, Kagome agarró una copa de cristal y la estrelló contra el suelo-. No te tengo miedo, Sesshomaru, por eso no tienes ningún control sobre mí.

-Puede que sobre ti no, ¿pero qué me dices de tu amante potencial? -la sonrisa de Sesshomaru la hizo estremecer-. No estará a salvo de mí. Además, ¿qué clase de hombre es? Tuvo la oportunidad de hacerte suya y no la aprovechó.

-Es todo lo que tú no eres -le espetó ella.

-Si vuelves a ver a Gunther Weiss, entonces descubrirás la clase de hombre que soy -la sonrisa de Sesshomaru era la sonrisa de un depredador-. Voy a ir a cambiarme, llama para que vengan a recoger los cristales. Esa cristalería ha sobrevivido ciento cincuenta años, me gustaría que hicieras algo respecto a tus impulsos destructivos.

La cena fue horrorosa, Kagome se sentía vacía. Sonrió cuando debía sonreír, pero fue Kikyo quien brilló. Kikyo era todo lo que Sesshomaru quería que ella fuese, pensó Kagome notando las miradas de aprobación que Sesshomaru lanzaba a Kikyo mientras ésta hechizaba a sus clientes. Pudo imaginar lo que sentía Sesshomaru cuando uno de los invitados tomó a Kikyo por la señora Taisho. Por supuesto, Sesshomaru representó su papel perfectamente, pero Kagome se dio cuenta del frío sarcasmo que teñía tantos de sus comentarios a ella.

-¿Te apetece tomar una última copa conmigo? -preguntó Sesshomaru cuando los invitados se hubieron marchado.

Cuando Kagome vio que era a Kikyo, y no a ella, a quien su marido estaba mirando, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía aguantar más.

-Gracias, pero me marcho ya, estoy cansada -contestó Kikyo al tiempo que le daba un abrazo a su hermana.

-Mi chófer te llevará de vuelta al hotel -dijo Sesshomaru-. La próxima vez que vengas, tráete a Aku.

-Aku me traerá a mí -le corrigió Kikyo con una sonrisa antes de darle un segundo abrazo a Kagome-. Cuídense mucho.

Kagome contuvo las lágrimas y asintió.

Sesshomaru se estaba sirviendo un coñac cuando Kagome volvió de acompañar a su hermana a la puerta.

-Eso es lo único que te importa, ¿verdad, Sesshomaru? La empresa. Te casaste conmigo por eso. Un sacrificio mayor sería inconcebible. Y no estás dispuesto a hacer reajustes en tu vida, soy yo la que tiene que comportarse como un perrillo faldero.

-¿Qué era tan maravilloso en tu vida antes? ¿Tu precioso trabajo que no sería más que para satisfacer la vanidad de una mujer egoísta que ni siquiera tiene instintos maternales? Eras una insignificante virgen reprimida con demasiado miedo a vivir por sí misma, y más miedo aún a amar a un hombre. No, no creo que hayas salido perdiendo con el trato.

Kagome sintió como si la estuvieran apuñalando.

-Tenía libertad -contestó ella con voz queda.

Y ahora tenía un hijo que nadie le iba a quitar.

Sesshomaru palideció y pronunció el nombre de su esposa con voz ronca. Ella ignoró la pasión de su voz, ya la había hecho demasiado daño, no podía soportar más. Sesshomaru parecía odiarla... ¿intentaría quitarle a su hijo también? El horror que esa noción le produjo la hizo ahogar un sollozo y se alejó de allí corriendo.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se estiró al levantarse y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Uno de los cajones de Sesshomaru estaba medio abierto y había algunos objetos tirados en el suelo. Se agachó, los recogió y abrió más el cajón para meterlos-... fue entonces cuando algo llamó su atención dentro del cajón.

Al principio, pensó que era Rin, pero luego notó las diferencias; aunque el parecido era suficiente para confirmar la afirmación de la madre de Sesshomaru de que Rin era casi la imagen de la difunta Kagura. Se quedó mirando el sonriente rostro de la fotografía enmarcada en plata: la mujer tenía una sonrisa vivaz y un negro que le confería un aspecto sofisticado y pasional.

Con cuidado, volvió a colocar el retrato con manos temblorosas. Tenía que marcharse de allí, se sentía como una intrusa en casa de Sesshomaru, en la casa de Kagura, y le estaba quitando la energía vital.

Después de varios minutos frenéticos de meter ropa en las maletas, le vino a la mente el refugio perfecto. Iba a ir a Sarisa. Sesshomaru iba a estar muy ocupado como para ir allí por el momento, así ella estaría a salvo.

El hecho de que la isla tuviera difícil acceso no se le pasó por la cabeza. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar su inminente maternidad y el hecho de que amaba a un hombre que jamás la amaría a ella.

Estaba dejando la nota, que había escrito rápidamente para Sesshomaru, detrás del reloj de mesa que había en el cuarto de estar cuando le anunciaron que tenía una visita. Kagome iba a ordenar que dijeran que no estaba cuando Rin entró sin ceremonias.

-Siéntate. ¿Te apetece un café? -preguntó Kagome con tensa cortesía, y Rin accedió-. Estoy esperando a que venga un taxi a recogerme.

Rin se puso cómoda y se cruzó de piernas.

-He venido a ver cómo está el pobre Sesshomaru... dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Qué circunstancias?

Los ojos de Rin estaban llenos de odio hacia Kagome.

Es el aniversario de la muerte de la pobre Kagura -contestó Rin con una sonrisa gatuna mientras Kagome palidecía dramáticamente.

-No lo sabía -dijo Kagome haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza alta, no quería darle a Rin la satisfacción de derrumbarse delante de ella.

Ahora sabía por qué Sesshomaru debía haber estado mirando la foto de su desgraciado amor. Todas las esperanzas de Kagome de que Sesshomaru llegara a amarla algún día se desvanecieron.

-Después de morir, todos temimos que Sesshomaru perdiera la razón. Se derrumbó completamente. Nadie se le podía acercar y se pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día trabajando.

-Me sorprende que, siendo tan joven, lo recuerdes -comentó Kagome secamente-. Sesshomaru tiene una gran fortaleza y no necesita muchas horas de sueño, lo sé perfectamente.

A Rin no le gustó el comentario, cosa que produjo cierta satisfacción a Kagome.

-Después de la otra noche, supuse que no iba a perder mucho el tiempo comportándose como un marido dedicado.

En ese momento, la criada apareció con el café.

-Su taxi ya ha llegado, señora Taisho, y el señor Bellis ya ha metido las maletas en el taxi. Me ha preguntado si está usted segura de que no va a necesitar el coche.

-No, gracias. Enseguida iré -respondió Kagome con forzada calma.

-¿Un pequeño viaje?

Kagome sonrió e ignoró la pregunta.

-¿La otra noche? - preguntó Kagome con cuidado de emplear un tono de voz neutral.

¿Por qué negarle a esa niña el placer de decirle lo que era evidente que había ido a decirle? -¿Es que no notaste que no vino a dormir aquí?

-Di lo que hayas venido a decir y márchate o quédate si quieres porque, como ves, me voy -la angustia de su voz silencio la burlona risa de la chica.

-Pasó conmigo la noche -Rin esperó a ver la reacción de Kagome; sin embargo, como la expresión fría de ésta no se alteró, la joven continuó en tono vengativo-. Se ha dado cuenta del error que ha cometido.

-Eso le corresponde a Sesshomaru decírmelo, no a ti. Dudo que le alegre saber que has venido.

Por primera vez desde el comienzo de la visita, Rin perdió la compostura.

-Me voy ya, puedes quedarte a terminar el café -dijo Kagome con la voz queda.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar ni a derecha ni a izquierda, pero estaba muriendo por dentro.

Hacía calor en Nassau y la humedad era increíble. Kagome estuvo a punto de sentarse y echarse a llorar cuando, inesperadamente, le resultó muy difícil convencer a alguien para que la llevara a Sarisa. Los lugareñas, normalmente relajados en extremo, estaban extraordinariamente activos, pensó Kagome cuando, de nuevo, una persona paso de largo ignorando la pregunta que ella le había hecho.

Pero Kagome no se dio por vencida, siguió buscando al propietario de un barco que estuviera dispuesto a llevarla. Por décima vez oyó histéricos comentarios sobre la tormenta que todo el mundo juraba se estaba acercando, cosa difícil de creer debido a que el cielo estaba completamente despejado.

Cuando Kagome hizo una oferta ridículamente alta, la avaricia sustituyó al miedo en los ojos del marinero que, a su vez, aumentó el precio en una cantidad exorbitante. El hombre adoptó una expresión incrédula cuando Kagome aceptó.

El viaje a Sarisa hizo que sus sospechas sobre la naturaleza ficticia de la tormenta parecieran bien justificadas. El mar estaba como una balsa y el ambiente sumamente pegajoso.

El marinero la dejó en tierra con las maletas no sin antes preguntar:

-¿Está segura que quiere quedarse aquí, señora?

-Sí, estoy segura -respondió Kagome con firmeza-. Otra cosa, ¿le importaría llevarme las maletas a la casa?

-Ni hablar, señora, me marcho de aquí ahora mismo. No me serviría de nada el dinero en el fondo del mar -respondió el hombre.

Teniendo en cuenta la relajada actitud de la mayoría de los lugareños respecto al tiempo, a Kagome le sorprendió la respuesta de él, que no había dejado de mirarse el reloj constantemente. Kagome decidió que debía tener una cita y ella misma agarró dos de las maletas, dejando una allí para ir a recogerla luego.

El camino a la casa estaba en pendiente y, con tanto calor, pronto dejó una por el camino para también recogerla después.

La casa estaba en completo silencio le sorprendió no ver a un alma. La puerta no sólo estaba cerrada con llave, sino asegurada también con travesaños de madera al igual que las ventanas.

Con creciente pánico, gritó el nombre de Kaede, pero no le sirvió de nada. En cualquier caso, debía haber una explicación lógica a la situación, aunque por el momento se le escapaba.

Se sentó encima de la maleta y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Corrió hacia la casita de Kaede y cuando vio los mismos travesaños cruzando las ventanas, se mordió los labios, apenas controlando el creciente terror. Aquel santuario se había convertido en un lugar siniestro.

Tenía que entrar de una forma u otra. Por fin, encontró una ventana que parecía de más fácil acceso que las demás. Utilizando un trozo de madera como palanca, consiguió arrancar un travesaño que parecía más suelto que los demás.

Con cuidado de no cortarse con el vidrio roto, metió la mano y levantó el pestillo de la ventana. Después de unas contorsiones, se encontró dentro de la ordenada casita de Kaede.

Todo parecía perfectamente normal en el interior, no había ninguna señal del motivo por el que todo el mundo había desaparecido.

-Debía haber alguien en la isla, sólo tenía que encontrarlos. Con una sonrisa, vio el sombrero de paja de Kaede y se lo puso, recordando sus continuas advertencias respecto al sol.

Fue a la playa y comenzó a recorrerla mientras llamaba a Kaede intermitentemente. Hasta que el viento no le arrancó el sombrero, no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había cambiado. Fue corriendo tras el sombrero, pero no consiguió darle alcance y éste acabó en el mar.

Recordó demasiado tarde la amenaza de tormenta. El mar se agitaba de forma alarmante y, cuando alzó los ojos, vio que el sol se había escondido tras una inmensa nube negra.

De repente, le asustó encontrarse allí en la playa expuesta a los elementos naturales. Andando al principio y después corriendo, Kagome comenzó a volver sobre sus pasos. Sólo había cubierto la mitad de la distancia cuando el viento la hizo aminorar la marcha hasta el momento en que cada paso que avanzaba retrocedía otro.

Lanzó un grito cuando un trozo de madera, volando al viento, le golpeó en la cabeza. Kagome cayó de rodillas, pero pronto el instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte. Y aunque parecía imposible, consiguió ponerse en pie y siguió marchando hacia delante.

 **P.D: Agradecería su apoyo y si no fuera molestia algunos review.**

 **Gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo en leer esta historia.**

 **P.D.2: Desde antemano pido disculpas por colocar a la pequeña Rin como mala y a Kikyo como buena, pero ya saben que al ser una adaptación tengo que colocar algunas diferencias que sean congruentes con los personajes... y ya saben que la historia real son de gemelas, las única que llenaban esos papeles eran Kagome y Kikyo por ser esta primera la reencarnación de la última.**


	9. chapter 9

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen sino a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

 **Esta obra pertenece a KIM LAWRENCE, ha sido adaptada y modificada por mí.**

 **_**

 **Los personajes utilizados pueden contener Ooc.**

 **Los personajes son todos humanos, la trama se ubica en un universo alternativo.**

 **_**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **KAGOME POV**

Para tratarse de una alucinación, él parecía sorprendentemente sólido. El refugio de su cuerpo le permitió a Kagome respirar con más facilidad. -Sabía que vendrías -dijo ella tontamente cuando Sesshomaru le acarició el rostro.

Un espasmo contorsionó el rostro de Sesshomaru cuando vio el hilo de sangre que le corría a Kagome desde el nacimiento del cabello, pero ésta no sabía si se debía a ira o preocupación.

-Te odio -declaró Kagome.

-Ya hablaremos de eso, luego. ¿Puedes andar? gritó Sesshomaru para hacerse oír por encima del rugido del viento.

-Naturalmente... -comenzó a responder Kagome, pero Sesshomaru no la escuchaba, la estaba medio arrastrando camino hacia la casa.

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru no le ofrecía excesiva protección, pero la determinación de ese hombre consiguió resucitar la suya propia.

Sólo tuvo que llevarla los últimos cincuenta metros a través de la arboleda hasta la casa. La dejó en el suelo y le ordenó que se quedara tumbada, y eso es lo que Kagome hizo. El rugido de la tormenta era lo más aterrador que había experimentado en la vida.

-Venga, vamos.

Kagome permitió que Sesshomaru la condujese hacia los escalones que conducían al sótano de la casa. Vio que el candado había sido forzado cuando Sesshomaru la hizo entrar, dentro, silencio absoluto.

Kagome se sentó en el suelo de piedra y se quedó observándole mientras Sesshomaru trataba de cerrar la puerta y asegurarla, para lo que tuvo que hacer uso de toda la fuerza que poseía. Sus poderosos músculos se contorsionaban. Cuando ella se reunió con él y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta para ayudarle, Sesshomaru mostró su aprobación, pero no interrumpió el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Con profundo alivio, Kagome oyó el cerrojo y, despacio, se sentó en el suelo allí mismo. Pero si había creído que el peligro de la tormenta había acabado, se dio cuenta de que no era así al mirar a Sesshomaru. Dadas las circunstancias, no era el momento para echarse a reír, y Kagome se dio cuenta de que eso mismo pensó Sesshomaru al verla reír histéricamente.

-¿Te parece esto divertido? -gritó Sesshomaru apartándose de la puerta-. Perdona, pero no comparto tu sentido del humor. Aún sigo sin poder creer semejante locura suicida. Te has metido de lleno en el camino de un huracán...

-¿Huracán?

-Sí, el huracán que ha hecho que la mayoría de los isleños abandonaran la zona, el que me ha obligado a comprar un barco porque nadie estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida para traerme aquí con el fin de que pudiera estrangular a mi esposa. No tienen esa clase de valor que nace de la ignorancia.

-No debería haberte dejado una nota -dijo ella amargamente.

-¿Nota? ¿Qué maldita nota? Yo no he visto ninguna nota. Sólo he visto a Rin, que me ha dicho que, a largo plazo, era lo mejor que podía pasarme. ¿Por qué le has confiado a ella tus planes en vez de a mí? Cuando llegue a casa, en vez de encontrarte a ti, la encontré a ella.

-Las manos de Sesshomaru se habían transformado en dos puños.

-Yo creía que eso era lo que querías -indignada, Kagome se puso en pie.

Al hacerlo, notó que había perdido un zapato y se quitó el otro, que fue a parar junto a las botellas de vino que había en la pared opuesta del sótano.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tan mal estabas conmigo?

-Sabes que sí -respondió ella con voz ronca-. Y no he venido aquí porque quisiera autodestruirme, lo único autodestructivo que he hecho en mi vida es casarme contigo. En cuanto a contarle a Rin mis planes, ¿Cómo crees que iba a hacerlo? Esa chica me aborrece, la dejé en la casa cuando me marché. Debe haber leído la nota y se la ha quedado.

-Yo no he encontrado ninguna nota.

-Ella se la ha guardado. Sabía que me odiaba, pero...

-¿Por qué iba Rin a tomarse esa molestia? -preguntó Sesshomaru con expresión escéptica.

Kagome lo miró furiosa.

-Porque le diste esperanzas al acostarte con ella -respondió Kagome con amargura.

-¿Que qué? -exclamó él.

La incredulidad que Kagome vio en el rostro de Sesshomaru le hizo casi llegar a creer que era auténtica.

-Si no leíste la nota, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? -preguntó Kagome de repente.

Sesshomaru esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-La gente que trabaja en mi casa es muy leal y resulta que George Bellis te oyó cuando reservaste el vuelo por teléfono.

-Supongo que le ordenaste que me vigilase -Kagome se sobresaltó al oír algo añadido a la cacofonía del viento-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Lluvia. Aquí estás a salvo, Kagome; mejor dicho, tan a salvo cómo es posible estar. Los cimientos, de esta casa son profundos y están en la roca, y los sótanos están cavados en la misma roca -su tono apaciguador no duró mucho-. ¿Cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido venir hasta aquí ignorando las amenazas del huracán?

-No me enteré -admitió ella sintiéndose estúpida en extremo, pero también maravillosamente segura con Sesshomaru a su lado.

Sesshomaru le había salvado la vida y debía reconocerlo.

-Estaba muy preocupada -confesó Kagome débilmente.

Sesshomaru la había seguido hasta allí dejándolo todo. ¿No significaría eso que le importaba...?

«No olvides a Rin», se recordó a sí misma sintiendo que sus defensas se estaban debilitando.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Quién ha sido el idiota que te ha traído aquí?

-Un avaro que ahora debe estar camino del banco -contestó ella amargamente-. Intentó advertirme, pero a mí me parecía que el tiempo estaba muy normal y... Realmente no hice caso a nadie.

-¿Dónde está Weiss? ¿Se va a reunir contigo aquí? Si tanto lo quieres, será mejor que te quedes con él.

-¿Y has venido aquí para decirme eso? -Sesshomaru ni parecía dispuesto a luchar por ella, pensó Kagome con profundo dolor-. Muy magnánimo, supongo que no tendrá nada que ver con Rin.

-¡Al demonio con Rin! ¿Por qué insistes en hablar de ella? Kagome, me dijiste que me odiabas.

Kagome palideció mortalmente. Fue a negarlo, pero Sesshomaru estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Kagura también llegó a odiarme. No le di otra alternativa porque no quise escucharla y, por puro egoísmo, no la dejé marchar. Tenía miedo de que se, repitiese la misma historia con nosotros.

El rostro de Sesshomaru mostró un duro tormento.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que ibas a aterrizar en medio de un huracán... De no haber logrado tomar el vuelo siguiente al tuyo, jamás habría llegado aquí a tiempo -dijo él con voz- ronca-. El resto de los vuelos los han desviado a Miami.

-No com... comprendo -balbuceó ella-. ¿Por qué quería dejarte Kagura? Ella te amaba.

-Al principio así era. Me casé con ella porque la adoración que mostraba por mí me halagaba, y también lo hice por complacer a mi familia. Nunca había hecho nada de su agrado siempre había sido el rebelde según ellos.

Sesshomaru se interrumpió e hizo una mueca irónica antes de continuar.

-Fue lo peor que pude hacer. Cuanto más me daba ella, menos quería darle yo. Al principio le tenía cariño, pero luego acabó irritándome y, al final, su posesividad... acabó repugnándome -admitió Sesshomaru-. Me sentía como si ella quisiera comerme vivo y acabé cerrándome a ella.

Sesshomaru suspiro.

-Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba nuestro matrimonio, quiso que tuviéramos hijos. Me rogó y me suplicó porque decía- que eso nos uniría, pero yo me negué. Le dije que uno no debía tener hijos para amarrar algo cuyos cimientos estaban resquebrajados.

Kagome lo miró con compasión y comprensión.

-Lo peor fue cuando ni siquiera me importó que buscase afecto en otra parte -siguió diciendo Sesshomaru-. Fue un alivio para mí. Sin embargo, cuando me pidió el divorcio, se lo negué. En mi maldita arrogancia, lo vi como una especie de fracaso. Supongo que habría acabado por ceder, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron de emoción cuando la ronca voz de Sesshomaru fue bajando de tono.

-El avión se estrelló.

Sesshomaru le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

-Iba en el avión con su amante, murieron los dos.

Kagome bajó la cabeza sin poder evitar el río de lágrimas, consciente de que Sesshomaru las rechazaría como la estaba rechazando a ella.

-Sesshomaru, no fue culpa tuya.

-La historia está llena de ejemplos de que la raza humana es incapaz de aprender con los errores -declaró él-, y mi comportamiento apoya la idea. Me casé contigo por razones egoístas y he conseguido que llegaras a un punto de desesperación tal que tiene esto como consecuencia. Quédate con Weiss. Y si te hace daño, le romperé hasta el último hueso.

Kagome encontró este último comentario como un rayo de sol en un cielo negro.

-¿No deberías preguntarme primero si estoy enamorada de él? ¿O si él me quiere a mí? -dijo ella con cierto fervor.

-Claro que te quiere -le espetó Sesshomaru con la expresión de un hombre que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de un momento de generosidad.

-Y tú no.

-Te he dicho que puedes tener lo que quieras -contestó Sesshomaru con voz ronca.

-No, me has dicho que pudiera tener a Gunther, pero yo jamás he dicho que eso sea lo que quiero -Kagome se pasó la mano por la cara llena de polvo y suciedad.

-¿Estás diciendo que no lo quieres?

-Si fuera así, sería terrible... porque ya está casado.

La tensión de Sesshomaru estalló y soltó una violenta obscenidad.

-¿Sabías que estaba casado? Supongo que te prometería que iba a divorciarse y tú le creíste dijo Sesshomaru en tono burlón-. Te mantuviste virgen para él. Le voy a matar. Como se le ocurra acercarse, le voy a... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dedicarte a un hombre así? No permitiré...

-A mi madre no le va a gustar que mates a Gunther.

Las palabras de Kagome penetraron poco a poco en la consciencia de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver tu madre con este asunto?

-Aborrece el color negro; si la obligas a vestirse de negro, jamás te lo perdonará. -¿De qué demonios estás hablando? -Sesshomaru le agarró los brazos con fuerza, pero Kagome sonrió débilmente.

-Que mi madre piensa que el negro no le favorece -explicó ella.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre con Gunther? Y nada de respuestas idiotas, Kagome.

La advertencia fue innecesaria, Kagome ya había decidido que había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Que Gunther se casó con mi madre a principios de semana. Gunther es mi padrastro.

Sesshomaru la soltó como si le quemase.

-¿Es verdad eso? -preguntó Sesshomaru con voz ronca. -No iba a mentir respecto a algo así, ¿no te parece? -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -estalló él-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando entré en el cuarto de estar y .. ?

Sesshomaru se pasó una mano por los ojos como si con el gesto quisiera olvidar la imagen.

-No, claro que no. Tú estabas dispuesto a condenarme sin preguntar, ni siquiera querías escucharme- las palabras de Kagome acabaron siendo un susurro, el poder de la mirada de Sesshomaru era casi hipnótico-. ¿Qué te pasa, Sesshomaru? ¿Te desilusiona no poder deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente?

-En ese caso, si no era tu amante, ¿por qué escapaste?

-Te lo explicaba todo en la carta -murmuró ella-. Y eso fue antes de que Rin me dijera que habías pasado la noche con ella.

-¿Y la creíste? -preguntó Sesshomaru con incredulidad. -¿Vas a decirme ahora que no es verdad? -Kagome, Rin es una niña. Ya sé que no te fías de mis escrúpulos, pero...

-No sabía que los tuvieras.

Sesshomaru sonrió maliciosamente tras el comentario.

-Kagome, no me he acostado con Rin. No puedo demostrártelo, así que tendrás que creerme. La noche que no fue a dormir a casa, la pasé en la oficina. Lo he hecho muchas veces, aunque por diferentes motivos. Me estaba dando una ducha y cambiándome de ropa cuando mi madre apareció sin avisar, como hace a veces... una mala costumbre suya. No me cabe duda de que ató cabos y le pasó la información a Rin. Rin es bastante oportunista y tú estabas dispuesta a creer cualquier cosa de mí.

-No recuerdo que me hayas pedido disculpas por haberte equivocado respecto a Gunther.

-¿Significa eso que me crees? Kagome lo miró y asintió.

-Pero querías escapar de mí, querías dejarme. -Estaba todo explicado en la carta -murmuró ella evitando su mirada.

-No te he oído.

-¡Que te lo explicaba todo en la carta! -gritó Kagome.

Sesshomaru le puso, las manos en los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Y yo no he visto esa carta -volvió a recordarle Sesshomaru.

-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar cuando vi la foto de Kagura en tu cajón. No podía soportar ser sólo su sustituta.

Sesshomaru pareció increíblemente satisfecho tras la confesión.

-Yo no he dicho nunca que lo fueras.

-No tenías que decirlo. Puede que no sea la sustituta de Kagura, pero sé que siempre seré una sustituta. Ni siquiera muy útil, ya que jamás has negado que preferirías haberte casado con Kikyo. La otra noche me resultó muy fácil darme cuenta de por qué... Tú no me quieres a tu lado.

Pero el cuerpo que, de repente, la estrujó decía algo totalmente distinto. El beso la dejó casi sin sentido.

-No ha sido con Kikyo con quien he hecho el amor, Kagome, no lo olvides. Resulta que tu hermana, el día de antes de la cena, vino a verme para exigirme una explicación respeto a haberme casado con su hermana. Me costó mucho tranquilizarla, te lo aseguro; al final, me decidí por confesarle la verdad.

Sesshomaru suspiró antes de continuar.

-Te quiero a mi lado. Me paso casi desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que tú eras Kagome, una mujer cabezota, a quien le gusta discutir y... hechicera. Le dije a Kikyo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Kagome emitió un gemido de incredulidad y tembló cuando las manos de Sesshomaru le acariciaron el rostro.

-Me enfureció darme cuenta de que mi abuelo había sido más listo que yo. Decidí que, si tenía que casarme, lo haría con alguien con quien no tuviera ningún lazo emocional. Tu hermana me pareció la candidata perfecta para un matrimonio así.

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de disculpa.

-Sé que a ti te parecerá una estupidez, pero tienes que creerme cuando digo que no tenía idea de que tu hermana tuviera reparos al respecto. Había hecho daño a Kagura al casarme con ella sin amarla, no quería hacerlo otra vez con una mujer vulnerable. Y me encontré contigo.

La sensación de encontrarse en un sueño se hizo cada vez más fuerte para Kagome. Lo miró con creciente fascinación. Quería oír más.

-Me puse furioso cuando descubrí el juego que las dos traían entre manos. Contra toda lógica, decidí casarme contigo, e intenté auto convencerme de que lo había hecho sólo para castigarlas.

-Para castigarnos y para quedarte con la empresa y tener un heredero -añadió Kagome, aún incapaz de creer el cambio en él.

-Sé que te hice creer lo contrario, Kagome, pero te aseguro que no habría tenido problemas para encontrar a otra mujer dispuesta a casarse conmigo a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero.

Kagome se lo quedó mirando fijamente. La confesión de Sesshomaru cambiaba todo; no obstante, ella estaba demasiado confusa para saber en qué medida y cómo.

-El heredero... Kikyo no me lo mencionó -recordó ella.

Sesshomaru adoptó una expresión algo tímida.

-Bueno, la verdad es que eso fue una invención mía -admitió él con voz ronca-. No quería que nuestro matrimonio fuese sólo un contrato. Intenté auto convencerme de que me había casado contigo sólo por motivos prácticos, pero Kagome, mi amor, ¿quién sería tan estúpido de creer que casarse contigo podría ser práctico? Me volviste loco desde el primer día. Te deseaba tanto que casi no podía pensar.

Sesshomaru suspiró antes de continuar.

-La primera vez que te vi con Gunther, me dieron ganas de aplastarle la cara. Casarme contigo ha sido lo más egoísta que he hecho en mi vida. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera tuve el valor de admitir lo mucho que te amaba. Me creía incapaz de amar, pero...

Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza.

-Era demasiado joven y egoísta cuando me casé con Kagura, los dos éramos incompatibles. Mi familia estaba encantada con ella. Kagura era tan convencional... Huir con su amante fue la única cosa atrevida que había hecho en su vida -declaró Sesshomaru con remordimiento-. Kagura sabía que yo no la amaba. Nunca me había enamorado de nadie hasta que te conocí.

Kagome alzó los brazos y le cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Dilo otra vez.

-¿El qué?

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Sesshomaru. Sabes perfectamente qué quiero que repitas. -Luché contra ello, cariño, mi único amor -admitió Sesshomaru con emoción.

De repente, aquel sótano se convirtió en el lugar más hermoso del mundo.

-Me encontré casado contigo; pero en esta ocasión, la situación había dado la vuelta. Era yo quien estaba enamorado y no era correspondido.

Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza y la miró con fijeza.

-No puedes negar que hay algo entre los dos. Puedo enseñarte a amarme -le dijo él con arrogante certidumbre.

Pero Kagome ya había visto su vulnerabilidad y podía penetrar su máscara.

-¿Qué es lo que me estás pidiendo exactamente, Sesshomaru? -la primavera afloraba a su corazón, antes todo había sido oscuro y ártico.

-Te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a empezar, que me des una oportunidad.

-Me ha parecido más una orden que una petición -observó ella burlonamente.

-Cuando entré en casa y descubrí que te habías marchado, sentí una desesperación que no había sentido nunca. Sabía que tenía que recuperarte... o devolverte la libertad.

-Entonces, ¿me habrías dejado marchar?

Los ojos de Sesshomaru parecían los de un ángel vengador.

-En teoría, posiblemente, en la realidad...

-No puedes enseñarme a amarte, Sesshomaru le dijo ella solemnemente.

El modo como Sesshomaru se apartó de ella, tanto física como mentalmente, fue extraordinario. Una oscura sombra cruzó su rostro.

-No puedes porque ya te amo, idiota -dijo ella con voz queda.

Sesshomaru se la quedó mirando fijamente y lanzó un enorme suspiro de alivio.

-Bruja.

De repente, era otro hombre. Las líneas de tensión desaparecieron al momento de su rostro.

Casi ahogada, Kagome salió de una serie de profundos besos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él bañado en sudor.

-Parecías odiarme tanto... no podía soportarlo. Todo el mundo me hablaba de lo perfecta que era Kagura, estaba convencida de que no hacías más que compararme con ella.

-Tú, mi pequeña bruja, eres única -le dijo él con firmeza.

La pasión reemplazó a la tensión en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

El huracán de fuera no fue nada comparado con el que tuvo lugar en el polvoriento sótano aislado del mundo.

Los destrozos de la tormenta eran sobrecogedores. Caminaron en silencio entre árboles caídos y los restos de objetos irreconocibles. El mar estaba gris.

-Podría haber sido mucho peor -declaró Sesshomaru filosóficamente con los ojos clavados en ella mientras hablaba-. Creo que las cosas más importantes han quedado intactas.

-Algo me hizo venir a Sarisa cuando no sabía adónde ir. Creo que fue porque los recuerdos eran maravillosos. Aquí me siento en casa.

-Al contrario que el resto del mundo -respondió él con voz queda-. ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos atrapados aquí hasta que vengan a rescatarnos?

-¿Y el barco en el que viniste?

-No tuve tiempo de amarrarlo, así que vete tú a saber dónde ha acabado. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en salvarte. Debería ir a mandar un mensaje por radio para hacerle saber a todo el mundo que estamos bien, antes de que empiecen a buscarnos.

Ella asintió en silencio. Sarisa y Sesshomaru la hacían sonreír.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

-Porque te tengo para mí sola. No dejo de pellizcarme para saber que no estoy soñando - contestó ella dedicándole una lánguida sonrisa.

-Se me ocurren otras formas más agradables de demostrártelo -la caricia que le hizo Sesshomaru en el pecho la hizo jadear-. Sabía que no podías odiarme y responderme como me respondes.

Sesshomaru la estrechó en sus brazos.

-Y yo creía que era lo último que tú querías, que te amase. Me aterrorizaba la idea de que te dieras cuenta.

-No concibo la vida sin ti, mi vida -confesó Sesshomaru adorándola con los ojos, pero ella dio un salto en ese momento-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Estaba pellizcándome -admitió Kagome.

-¿Estás insinuando algo?

-Es posible -susurró ella estirando el cuello para permitirle el acceso-. ¿Podrías hacer algo que fuera menos doloroso? De lo contrario, voy a estar llena de moretones antes de que anochezca.

-Me encanta tu falta de sutileza -dijo Sesshomaru acallando la risa de Kagome con un beso. Por fin, Kagome se apartó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te preocupa que dos personas de familias no precisamente sensibles y emocionales puedan tener problemas para darles a sus hijos una vida hogareña?-preguntó Kagome con intencionada ligereza, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-¿Estás...?

Ella enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

-Yo tampoco soy de la opinión de tener hijos para poner parches a un matrimonio, ése es uno de los motivos por los que necesitaba venir aquí a reflexionar. También tenía miedo de que, una vez que te diera un hijo, yo sería aún menos importante para ti.

-Eres una tonta, mi amor -respondió Sesshomaru con voz ronca al tiempo que le cubría el rostro con las manos.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaban de tierno orgullo y felicidad, al igual que el alma de Kagome.

-Me encantaría tener muchos hijos, todos niñas iguales a su madre -anunció él pensativo-. Enseñaremos a nuestros hijos el lenguaje del amor; al fin y al cabo, es lo más importante, ¿no te parece? Al igual que esta casa, creo que nuestros cimientos son tan sólidos como la roca. Un huracán es una prueba muy dura.

La respuesta de ella brilló lo suficiente como para hacer palidecer al sol cuando miró a su marido con ojos de adoración.

 **Fin**

 **_**

 **P.D: Agradecería su apoyo y si no fuera molestia algunos review.**

 **Gracias de antemano por darse un tiempo en leer esta historia.**


End file.
